


Finding A Home

by etherian



Series: Finding Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 76,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian
Summary: Welcome to the sequel for Finding Potter. This is Finding Potter: Finding A Home. This story is specifically for those that asked for more of Sirius Black. This story centers on Sirius Black, the Snape Family, a niffler, and... oh dear!





	1. A Bit of Backstory from Finding Potter

**Author's Note:**

> From Finding Potter: Chapter 24

 

**18 August 1985 - Afternoon - St. Mungo's**

Healer Ascel Witt had been the Chief Healer at St. Mungo's for almost four decades. Despite the administration duties he faced on a daily basis he still found time for patients he chose. One of them was ex-prisoner Sirius Black.

The Healer, considered an elderly man due to an age of 90 Summers, had brown hair barely streaked with grey, sharp, clear, blue eyes, thin features and a tall frame that was as thin. Ascel Witt was a wizard who had kept to a strict health regimen that included a morning run. His wife Carise, also a Healer, was 23 years younger and could easily attest to the fitness of her husband.

It was Carise Witt, a petite woman at just four feet in height, with red hair dusted by white and eyes of green, who met Severus and Poppy. She greeted them both with a big smile. "My husband, Ascel, is finishing up a psychological evaluation of Mr. Black. Follow me and we'll join him."

As they walked Poppy asked, "Do you know how Mr. Black has been since I sent him here last night?"

Carise Witt sighed heavily. "Irrational, to say the least. When he arrived he became so agitated in his sleep that he came out of the sleep potion you had given him at Hogwarts. He began to yell, to threaten to kill Mr. Snape, here, and to take his godson 'away from all these freaks that would use his godson to their own bitter ends'."

Severus lips thinned in response whereas Poppy patted his arm soothingly. "Has Mr. Black slept at all since then, Healer Witt?"

Carise shook her head sadly as they stopped outside of a pastel coloured door of pink. "Mr. Snape, why don't you wait here just a moment. I'd like to make sure that Mr. Black does not behave foolishly the moment he sees you."

"Muzzle the mutt," glowered Severus under his breath. He had learned that Black was a dog animagus and he thought it rather apropos for the wizard.

Poppy smiled at him, and caught her hand in his. She squeezed his fingers, let go, and followed the Healer into Sirius' room. She closed the door behind herself.

Severus waited a few minutes before staring at the soft, obnoxious, pink door. He hated pink. Deceptively cheerful. He recalled a witch on the Wizengamot who had wanted him to be kissed by a dementor at his trial. She had a disturbing habit of smiling... at everything. And, everything she wore including her robes were pink.

Poppy opened the door, breaking his thoughts of the past. "Come in, Severus. Healer Ascel Witt has given Mr. Black a mild sedative. He is still awake but he will remain in bed."

Poppy's good words were for naught. Sirius saw his childhood nemesis, and with the rush of adrenaline to his system the mild sedative potion was wiped out. Breaking free of Healer Witt and his blankets with near inhuman strength Sirius leapt from the bed, cursing, as he dove for Severus.

Severus had fully expected Sirius to attack and his wand had been at the ready. While Sirius was basically still in the air Severus pointed his wand and cast the Stunning Spell. "Stupefy!"

Sirius fell to his hospital bed and would have slipped off of it had he not been caught by a rather disapproving Healer Ascel Witt.

"Was that necessary?" demanded Ascel. His wife was settling the unconscious wizard back in his bed.

Severus momentarily cocked his head, then said, "Yes. You saw that he was about to attack me. Obviously a sedative is not enough. I suggest you restrain him as I do wish to speak to him."

Poppy frowned angrily as she regarded the Chief Healer, "I told you last night that he ought to be restrained!"

Ascel glared down at the Hogwarts Healer. "Mr. Black was fighting against his restraints so I made the decision to remove them. Other than his anger manifesting verbally I did not anticipate a problem with him."

Poppy was about to verbally eviscerate the tall man before her but Severus' calm, yet firm, voice stopped her when he commented, "Problem anticipated, Healer Witt. Would you please restrain the man, and then wake him?"

The Healer did not reply to the Potions Master, but glanced quickly at Poppy. "Madame?"

Poppy stood straight already but she stiffened her spine more as she nodded sharply. "Please do as Professor Snape asked, Healer Witt."

The Healer nodded but he was clearly displeased by the Potions Master's presence. To underline that sentiment, he addressed Poppy, "Madame, you will remain in this room with Mr. Black as Mr. Snape interrogates him, otherwise I shall not leave."

Severus wanted to retort, and maybe hex the Healer for the insult implied, but Poppy stopped him with a firm touch to his forearm. She nodded, "I shall remain, Healer Witt."

Once Sirius was restrained and then wakened, Ascel addressed his patient as he touched the man's shoulder. "The restraints are temporary, Mr. Black. I shall remove them once Mr. Snape has said his peace. Please, try to remain calm."

Sirius gave Severus a look of glittering daggers that could kill but he turned his gaze away, and nodded in compliance to the Healer. Ascel and Carise left without another word. As soon as the door to his room closed, Poppy erected a Silencing Charm as Sirius burst angrily, "You took Jamie's son, you snivelling bastard!"

Severus threw the same Silencing Charm across Sirius' mouth, and then spoke to him calmly. "What you do not know, Black, is that Harry was placed with his Muggle relatives. The Dursleys. Do you recall them?" Sirius, who was resigned to his enforced silence, nodded sharply. "Despicable people. They disliked Harry. In fact, several months ago his uncle threw the child away when he was so very sick they were unable to wake him. Had I not gone to see to the child, he would have died."

Sirius' face went suddenly chalky-white. He struggled, and yelled at Severus. Poppy spoke softly, "Severus, please remove the Silence. I believe he has something to say."

Severus removed the Silencing Charm and Sirius yelled, "...mean he was sick? Explain, Snape!"

Severus did not but deferred to the Healer in their midst. Poppy spoke, "Harry was suffering from an extreme bout of childhood pneumonia. His magic was unable to fight the illness because it had exhausted itself after facing a daily basis of healing the child. When Severus brought Harry to Hogwarts I was able to cure the pneumonia."

"There's more," Sirius said with concern. "Tell me, Poppy."

"The list is horrifying, Sirius," sighed Poppy. "Harry not only faced daily verbal abuse but he was beaten."

"Not daily, but still too often," added Severus quietly.

Poppy nodded, "I had to re-break bones that had healed improperly, and Severus formulated a Nutrition Potion to heal his malnutrition."

"I met Petunia once," sneered Sirius tiredly. "She was a harpy." He glanced up at Severus. "What aren't you saying about Petunia's husband, Snape? I gather he beat Harry but what else was there?"

"We discovered the bodies of two little girls that had been sexually abused, and then killed," Severus replied flatly. "They were both under the ages of six years. A boy was also... hurt... but he lived only because his parents moved away. The boy was four."

"Harry?" Sirius trembled with fear and anger.

Poppy replied and touched Sirius' restrained hand. "He was not touched in that manner, Sirius. We got to him in time."

"You still took Harry, though, Snape," Sirius accused but with caution this time.

Severus shook his head. "I did not have any intention of doing so but Harry was responding positively to me. He looked to me as his saviour..." Sirius snorted rudely and the Potions Master's lips thinned and his gaze narrowed. "Harry needed to feel safe around an adult, Black. I am the one that rescued him from under a bridge where he lay dying. He felt than as he does now, safe."

"So you're his big knight in black bat's clothing, Snape?" Sirius scoffed.

"Yes, Sirius, he is," Poppy declared firmly. "Harry also happens to love Severus as does he love Harry."

"That's impossible!" barked Sirius in denial. "Snape's a damn Slytherin and a Death..." Sirius froze as Severus showed both his forearms; smooth and free of any blemish.

Severus spoke coldly, "Not long after I adopted Harry the Dark Mark was removed. Voldemort has no hold over me."

Sirius struggled to sit up but his magical restraints kept him from doing so. "Poppy, take these off. I promise, I won't attack Snape."

Poppy glanced up at Severus, and when he nodded, she removed the restraints. Neither Poppy nor Sirius knew or could see that the Potions Master had his wand ready for a surprise attack from the man in the hospital bed. With a huff of relief Sirius moved to sit up. Once sitting he took a long look at the man he sincerely hated.

"I want to see Harry," demanded Sirius. "I want to know that he's fine."

Severus shook his head in the negative. "No. I am not allowing you near... my son."

"I am his godfather, Snape," growled Sirius.

Severus drew in a deep breath. "In the eyes of wizarding law, as both a prisoner and an ex-prisoner, you are no longer the godfather of one Harry Potter, my son, Harry Snape."

"I was innocent!" roared Sirius. "That's not fair! I never should have gone to Azkaban!"

"Not for the crime of killing Peter Pettigrew and in turn the Potters, Black," said Severus tautly. "However, if life were fair, your... friend... Remus Lupin would have been destroyed by the Ministry for the mauling of one Severus Snape." His voice hardened to the point that Sirius winced. "IF life were fair, you would be in Azkaban for four years if I had been mauled by a werewolf, or... for your entire life had I been killed." Severus made a bare movement and Sirius was caught by the restraints imprisoning him prone against the bed. The vengeful wizard leaned over Sirius. "Life. Is not. Fair."

Severus spun on the toe of his right foot and left the hospital room. He glided and did not even slam the door when he left. Poppy returned her attention to Sirius when he jerked loudly against his restraints. He looked up at the Hogwarts Healer mournfully.

"Poppy, you knew Jamie and Lily. They wouldn't want this. I'm Harry's godfather," Sirius pleaded.

"Sirius, James and Lily would want their son to be safe and happy. He is," she insisted calmly.

"With Snape?"

"With Severus," she nodded. "Listen to me, Sirius." Poppy spoke slowly. "Harry. Loves. Severus. If you speak against Severus, hurt Severus, or try to separate them, the only one you will irrevocably hurt is Harry. Be James and Lily's best friend. Think... clearly... of what their son is feeling and what he wants. Support him and you will gain the love of a beautiful, little boy."

Slowly Sirius nodded. What Poppy was saying to him made sense. He wanted Harry to not only like him but to love him. "But, Poppy, it's Snape. We... we hate each other."

"Yes. You both do. However, neither of you are children. Are you?" Sirius shook his head. "You have to accept that everything that Severus has done has been for the health, welfare, and happiness of Harry." Her voice held quiet strength as she finished her speech. "Harry is all that matters, Sirius. Whatever you and Severus harbour for each other no longer matters. Grow up."

The Hogwarts Healer began to turn away but Sirius stopped her by countering, "Tell Snape to grow up!"

Poppy, a hand on the doorknob, looked over her shoulder, and smiled. "Severus has grown up, Sirius." With a nod, she left.

* * *

**20 August 1985 - St. Mungo's Janus Thickey Ward**

Healer Ascel Witt finished his morning Diagnostic Spell on his patient, Sirius Black, and smiled. "The Nutrition Potions are doing very well, Mr. Black. You have gained three pounds."

Sirius grimaced and looked down the open neck of his pyjamas at his thin chest. He touched his ribs through the pyjama top. "I can't stand this room, Witt. When can I get out of here?"

Healer Witt drew in a long breath. "I believe until this weekend, Mr. Black. Then, you'll have access to the Roof Garden and our Exercise Room." Ascel smiled in order to encourage his patient.

Sirius ignored the cheer of his Healer and fell back against the many pillows in his bed. "I want to see Moony. Er… Remus Lupin. I want to be sure he doesn't hate me."

Healer Witt nodded. "Mr. Lupin just sent an inquiry this morning, Mr. Black. I see no reason why he could not visit. I'll arrange a visit for this afternoon."

* * *

The days at St. Mungo's were easier for Sirius after Remus began visiting. The first few days were tense as they both recalled school-hood, and that fateful day when Sirius played his "prank" that nearly killed Severus Snape and his best friend Remus. Apologies were made, that Remus deemed genuine, and the two began the renewal of their friendship.

**18 October 1985 - Friday, Roof Garden of St. Mungo's**

Sirius and Remus walked side by side along the path of polished stone embedded in the earth of the Roof Garden that covered the roof of St. Mungo's. It was a popular place for staff and patients. Sirius, who had not been discharged from St. Mungo's yet, viewed it as his daily bit of freedom.

"I never asked, Padfoot, do you get the Daily Prophet to read?" asked Remus.

Sirius shook his head. "My Mind Healer Jo Brothers says that, but for you, outside news is too stimulating for my brain." the wizard snorted his belief in that.

"Padfoot, Healer Brothers has a point especially with every article that shows up that mentions Harry, Snape or the Malfoys." He glanced sideways at his friend and quirked a smile at him. "You do get rather heated."

Sirius shrugged. "It just is all unbelievable to me, Moony. Harry's in the middle of Death Eaters that are really not and I'm no longer his godfather even though I am innocent."

"At least you can talk about it all, Padfoot. Before…" Remus' voice trailed off.

Sirius grimaced. "I can see the reason for the my Bound Magic." He stopped walking and turned to fully face Remus. "It doesn't help that you get to visit Harry."

"And Neville, Padfoot. Harry very clearly loves Neville as his brother. When Snape adopted him it only validated that for him," recalled Remus.

"And Neville," smiled Sirius.

The two men continued their walk until they reached an area of the Roof Garden Sirius truly enjoyed the most; the Crown. The Crown had been given the name as years passed. It was, for a place over a hospital, well named. If one pictured St. Mungo's as the body the Roof Garden was the head. Thus, the clearing of lush grass unfettered by trees, flowers, and bushes, was the Crown of the Head.

Upon sight of the Crown Sirius gave a sigh and morphed into his Animagus form, a shaggy, black dog the size of the benighted Grim. As Padfoot, the dog, gamboled all over the Crown, Remus sat down on a bench he conjured for his comfort.

Watching his friend bounce, yip and bark, Remus was taken back to those days of childhood in Hogwarts. Those days when the Marauders of Gryffindor were just a group of popular boys, making eyes at the girls in between going to classes and eating in the Great Hall. He hoped that James and Lily were watching over he and Sirius. They had to know that Sirius was innocent of their murders, and… Padfoot was happy.

Padfoot ran over to Remus and dropped a red ball into his best friend's lap. He then sat with his big, brushy tail wagging against the ground. Remus picked up the ball. "Where did you find this?"

Padfoot simply barked and wagged his tail harder. Remus chuckled and then tossed the ball lightly over the head of the Animagus. Padfoot jumped, nearly flipped and ran/bounced over to get the ball. For several minutes the mindless game became Zen-like for both participants until a suitably played out Sirius returned to his human form and thumped down upon the bench beside Remus.

"Tell me how Harry and Neville are, Moony," Sirius demanded.

"Very well. I haven't visited them after the big news but I'm hoping you can join me," teased Remus knowingly.

Sirius sat up. "What big news? You think Albus and Snape will finally let me meet Harry? What's been going on?"

"The end of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," intoned Remus.

"I thought Harry already…"

"His Ka, his soul, came back and was living in the Chamber of Secrets. The Ka was gaining strength by siphoning magic from all of the students. Albus, Severus, Lucius Malfoy and I put up a ward to block the Ka from the students and it was Severus who dealt the killing blow to what was left of the Ka after it was severely weakened," explained Remus.

Both were silent as Sirius stared at Remus and tried to understand everything his friend had said. Finally he whispered, "Voldemort's dead?"

"Yes, Padfoot."

"He's dead. Gone for good?" Sirius drew in a breath and held it.

Remus grasped his friend's shoulder. "He is gone for good and he will never return." To Remus' surprise Sirius broke down into tears. But, only for a moment. The wizard returned to his form as Padfoot and loped away from Remus as he ran and bounced.

It was over. Sirius was truly free and able to live now.

Sirius burst back into his human form and gracefully skidded upon his knees to his friend. "Moony! I want to see Harry now."


	2. Prologue: Freedom

**Finding Potter: Finding A Home**

**Prologue**

* * *

**10 February 1986 - Freedom**

Sirius Black had spent a good deal of time at St. Mungo's; an interminable amount of time since Azkaban was still prominent in his nightmares. After learning of the ultimate demise of Voldemort Sirius kept pestering Remus to arrange a visit with Harry. Despite the man's desire to see the son of his best friend, Harry's "Shadow" would not allow it. However, what Severus proposed instead was that he would bring Harry, Neville and Poppy for a "family" visit once a week.

Although the tension between the Gryffindor and Slytherin was difficult to ignore they did so due to the fact that neither Severus nor Sirius wanted to show their animosity in front of children.

With the advent of these regular visits Sirius was improving by leaps and bounds according to his mind healer. Healer Ascel Witt was pleased as well in Sirius' physical improvement. Sirius began to show an interest in his future, and an interest in fitness he had to admit he had never had as a young man. The St. Mungo's Exercise Room had become a favourite activity that just joined his daily walk on the St. Mungo's Roof Garden, and his play in his Animagus Grim form.

Sirius was freed from St. Mungo's in time to be a guest at the wedding of Poppy Pomfrey to Severus Snape on the 1st of January 1986. Sirius was reminded of James and Lily's wedding and just when he was feeling misty, sweet Harry and his brother Neville watched the ceremony beside the wizard.

A week after the wedding Sirius and Remus were invited to dinner by Poppy Snape.

There was no dining room in the apartment that had once housed one bachelor Potions Master. A rectangular table had been set up by the tall windows that had a view of under the Black Lake at the Mer City's glittering towers. The meal was simple roast, seasoned baby potatoes, and mixed vegetables. During dinner the adults had wine and the boys were treated to their favourite juices: Neville loved pumpkin juice and Harry loved orange juice.

Conversation was light and led by Harry and Neville who were pleased to tell the adults all about primary school. Neville swallowed a forkful of vegetables before continuing his story, "Luna's been telling us all about the Crumpled Hornkack…"

Harry corrected, "The Crumbled Snorkack."

"Hornkack!" insisted Neville.

"It's Snorkack," huffed Harry.

"Whatever it is does not exist, boys," said Severus with a warning tone.

"Who is Luna?" asked Sirius with genuine curiosity.

Harry replied, "Luna started primary this year. She's got the longest blonde hair in the world and always has great ideas!"

Poppy interjected, "Her parents are Xenophilius and Sophia Lovegood. Xenophilius owns The Quibbler."

"The Quibbler?" Sirius was only familiar with the more well known Daily Prophet.

Remus explained, "A better, and somewhat more honest a newspaper than the Daily Prophet. That is, if you forgive the "continuing adventures of Belli the Crumpled Horned Snorkack"."

Sirius mouthed the words "crumpled horned snorkack" and frowned. Poppy giggled. "It and many of the fauna that Belli comes across…" she shrugged. "Their existence is considered mythical, at best."

"So you've met a new friend, boys?" asked Sirius with a smirk.

Neville piped up, "Draco likes Luna!"

"No he doesn't!" Harry countered hotly. He halted his indignation and then corrected himself, "Well, we all like Luna but Draco never said he like likes Luna."

"Harry loves Luna," teased Neville slyly.

Before Harry could say anything Sirius chuckled, "Do you really, Harry? Rather young, aren't you?"

Harry blushed and stabbed a baby potato. Only after he had stuffed it in his mouth, chewed and swallowed did he reply, "I don't love Luna. That's dumb." Harry huffed as he suddenly desired an escape. "Shadow, can I leave?"

Severus eyed his son's plate which was nearly empty. "A few more bites of your vegetables and then finish your orange juice, Magpie. Then you may leave the table."

Harry ate a few more vegetables, finished his juice, then pushed away from the table. He retreated to his bedroom. Although a little slower, Neville had finished his dinner. "May I go, too, Shadow?"

"You may, Mouse," nodded Severus.

The adults were left to finish in silence whereupon Poppy ushered their guests over to the fire. Severus Vanished the dinner table remains, and ordered a specially made elf liquor for after dinner. The drinks were then poured, tasted, and then it was the Potions Master who broke the silence.

"Black, we did not invite you just to visit with Harry and Neville," began Severus. He Summoned a scroll that had been resting on the fireplace mantle. "This ought to enlighten you both." He handed the scroll over to Sirius who took the scroll with an interested look upon his features.

Remus moved so that he was behind his friend and could read the contents of the scroll. Sirius broke the forest green seal - that he noted was from the Ministry Department of Family Records. He then unrolled the official document and read the simple words.

_Be it Noted on This Date_

_18 August the Year of 1986_

_It Has Been Decreed by_

_Potions Master Severus Snape and his wife_

_Healer Poppy Snape_

_That SIRIUS ORION BLACK is to be Herein Legally and Within the Letter of Family Custom GODFATHER to Harry James Potter-Snape and His Brother of the Heart Neville August Longbottom._

_Be it Also Known that Severus Snape and Poppy Snape have Decreed that REMUS JOHN LUPIN is to be Legally and Within the Letter of Family Custom Godfather of the Heart to Harry James Potter-Snape and His Brother of the Heart Neville August Longbottom._

_Herein Signed by_

_SEVERUS SNAPE_

_POPPY SNAPE_

_And the Minister of Family Records_

_Alluria L. Covitz_

"What do they mean 'Godfather of the Heart'?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

Severus grimaced but did not reply. Poppy spoke up, "As much as Severus and I wanted Remus to be legally named as godfather to our sons, the Ministry could not do it due to…" she hesitated.

Remus nodded in understanding, "Due to my 'furry, little problem'." He smiled and nudged Sirius' shoulder. "I am very honoured, Severus, Poppy. Thank you." He bowed formally.

Sirius took a deep breath. He had read over the document twice more as Remus spoke. "Godfather. You really want me to be Harry… and Neville's godfather?"

Severus spoke solemnly, "It ought to have been restored once you were found innocent of the crimes of Lily and James' murders, Black. Leave it to government to conveniently forget that fact." Severus rose to stand and then bowed once. "Welcome, Sirius and Remus, to our family."

Sirius rose, and bowed formally in acknowledgement. He then grinned in absolute pleasure. "We're godfathers, Moony!"


	3. Six Years Old

**Chapter One**

**31 July 1986 - Six Year Birthday of Harry Snape (and Neville, and even Draco)**

Severus Snape and Sirius Black, by no stretch of the imagination, could be called "buddies". Even after making Harry and Neville godsons to Sirius and Remus, there was still that veiled animosity that sometimes got the better of both men. Time, though, was the healer and Sirius' and Severus' tempers began to cool as they slowly and permanently put the past behind them.

It was ' _interference'_ by Lucius Malfoy that finally put away the past for both wizards.

After leaving St. Mungo's in February of 1985, Sirius had refused to go anywhere near his family home, #12 Grimmauld Place. He hated the dreary home and every memory attached to it. At an invitation he chose to share Remus Lupin's boarding room over the Three Broomsticks in Diagon Alley. The quarters were cramped and they were bumping elbows right away. It did not help that Remus had found work writing a column for Witches Weekly in which he provided advice and answered questions under the name of Aunty Griselda. Sirius wanted something to do but his Mind Healer would not, yet, allow him to work.

So, of course Sirius had teased Remus to near madness until Remus threatened the likelihood of Sirius ever producing children.

Enter Lucius who offered to arrange the cleaning of Grimmauld Place (mostly of its Dark atmosphere) and sold. Lucius arranged to get a Curse-Breaker to remove the stubborn portrait of Sirius' mother, Walburga Black. Much of the Black Library, full of Dark texts, was sent to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. Grimmauld Place was cleaned for a second time which took enough of a layer of drear off that it was somewhat appealing to buyers.

Grimmauld Place did sell, but Sirius did not care. Narcissa had found him a beautiful house surrounded by three acres of lush land.

Located on the outskirts of Hogsmeade (with of view of Hogsmeade's sparkling lights at night) the house was a large home called a manse. It had been built and owned by an Anglican minister that had also been a wizard. The church the minister had built was gone but the house still stood.

Beautifully constructed in the style of old English Tudor homes it had two floors with a parlour, kitchen, dining room, study, library, and a cozy bedroom for himself with a narrow fireplace. Sirius had insisted that any house he owned would have a place for Remus who could earn a living but could not purchase property. The manse had a large apartment with its own entrance on the first floor. The apartment had space for a bed, and then a sitting room and a fireplace.

Once purchased Sirius called it home. As did Remus.

Remus discovered that Sirius, no longer the playboy he had aspired to be in his seventh year at Hogwarts, was a dab hand at landscaping. Sirius threw himself into landscaping around his home. He planted trees around the property instead of a fence as a wind-break. He added flower boxes to all of the windows on the first floor, and in a wave of whimsy he hired an herbologist mage to coax an ivy to crawl all over the house. Harry and Neville joined Sirius (at the Snape apartment in Hogwarts) creating the plans for a garden to include all of Sirius' favourite flowers - summer snowflake, foxglove, dorset heath, and blue rampion. Heather gave a bit of roughness to cover the neatness of the garden. Neville then suggested a small herb garden since Remus liked to cook. It was a sneaky way to get Remus to help with the gardens.

Sirius had missed the sun, the weather of England, the expressive sky, during his time in Azkaban so he spent as much time as he could outside. He missed Harry, and Neville, too (after visits), and sometimes he thought his heart would burst with the pain at not being able to see them. Instead of falling into a depression of weeping Sirius spent that time in his Animagus form, that of a Grim so that he could run... and sometimes... forget.

Not today, though. Today was Harry James Potter-Snape's sixth birthday. Neville's was the day before but he and Harry had decided they needed to celebrate together. And, Snape had grumpily agreed that Sirius could host this year's birthday.

Sirius had enjoyed decorating his spacious backyard for his guests. Red and gold and silver and green glitter dazzling ribbons were draped upon the branches of the trees. They fluttered brightly in the light breeze. The ribbons, of course, were not the only decor. Remus had brought balloons from the Muggle world and nearly one hundred of the 'round air catchers' hovered lazily all around the yard. In the center of the yard was a round table for Harry, Neville and their guests to devour their ice cream and cake.

Remus had baked a cake of chocolate and blueberry double layer cake decorated with garish frosting in purple, blue, and white. Sirius had gone to Fortescue's for ice cream to get each of the boy's favourite flavours (which tended to change, according to Severus, with the wind). Neville's current delight was Rocky Garden - vanilla with 'rocky' lumps of golden cookies. Harry's obsession was Chocolate Butter Brickle. Remus, who did not have the stomach for the ice creams had requested plain, old vanilla.

Sirius was currently surveying his festive backyard with satisfaction. One part of him knew that Harry and Neville would love it, but a smaller, less secure part of Sirius worried that they might not like it at all. He desperately wanted to impress the boys since Severus had yet to allow them to visit his new home. Sirius could not wait to show off the gardens Harry and Neville had helped design through discussion over drawings and in visiting the gardens at Hogwarts.

"It looks good, doesn't it, Moony?" asked Sirius nervously as Remus came through the back door of the kitchen. He carried a two-tiered cake in his hands to put on the festive table.

"It's perfect, Padfoot," chuckled Remus. He set the cake on the table and put it under a Stasis Charm. He shook his head. "Chocolate and blueberry. That might taste well but is anyone going to get past frosting of purple, blue and white?"

Sirius threw himself wearily into one of the many chairs at the table. "Snape won't be happy with it."

Remus glared at his friend. "Stop it, Padfoot. Severus is the one that suggested you hold a party for Harry and Neville here..."

Sirius sat up sharply, "No he didn't!"

Remus' lips thinned. "Yes, he did. You wanted the party at the Hogshead Inn." Sirius sank back in his chair with a glower. "And wipe that look off your face, you sour, old dog or I'll cart you right back to St. Mungo's."

Sirius quickly stuck his tongue out at his friend. "Typical, Moony. Always sucking up to Snape every weekend..."

"I said stop it, Siri!" Remus scolded firmly. "Half of that time you've been with me where you spent time with Harry and Neville. It's not anyone's fault but your own that you barely gave Severus two words when we visited. I think your only saving grace was in your kindness towards Poppy." Poppy Pomfrey had married the Potions Master only a few months ago. It escaped no one's notice that she was blissfully happy with Severus, and her two sons. Remus walked over and nudged his friend's shoulder. "Our guests will be Floo'ing in soon, so get up off your arse and let's go greet them."

Sirius pushed himself melodramatically from the chair. "You coming, Moony?"

"You go, Padfoot. I need to check on the small cake for Draco." Draco's birthday was not this day but Harry had requested of Remus that there be a little cake just for his cousin.

The two men parted once inside the house. Remus to the kitchen and Sirius to the parlour where the main fireplace and Floo was just bursting into green flames.


	4. Six Years Old Pt II

**Chapter Two**

The Floo was busy with the arrival of the Snapes, the Malfoys, and then a new couple with a winsome child between them. Poppy introduced the three people that Sirius had never met.

"Sirius, I'd like for you to meet Sophia and Xenophilius Lovegood, and their daughter, Luna. Luna will be attending Manchester Borough Primary with the boys," said Poppy. "Since Sophia is a good friend of mine I thought it might be good to bring all the children together."

Sophia was a willowy woman with pale, gold hair that was neatly braided down her back until it ended in a gentle brush just above her derriere. Her eyes were an icy blue that reflected the soft smile upon her face. Her husband, Xenophilius, was tall as well, and gangly, like a well-articulated spider. His hair was also pale, but darker when compared to his wife and daughter. His hair hung down over his shoulders, and usually it remained loose but Sophia had tied it neatly into a ponytail for the party. His features were long, well-defined for a man who was a decade older than his wife. Pride in his little family - one he had never thought to have - radiated in the twinkle of his brown eyes and throughout his body.

"Thank you for inviting us to your home, Mr. Black," said Sophia with a graceful tilt of her head. "This is my daughter, Luna. Sweetheart?" Sophia presented her child.

With no hesitation the child stepped in front of Sirius and smiled up at him. "Your Nargles are happy," piped up Luna in a charming, sweetly high voice.

Sirius frowned in bemused puzzlement at the small girl. Luna looked like a fragile praying mantis with wide, grey eyes that caught everything, and a body that should have been too thin - on any other child. Her long, blonde hair drifted to below her waist and had streaks that appeared just a bit dusty.

"Nargles?" queried Sirius not having any idea what the child was speaking of.

Luna explained dreamily, "Nargles are small, invisible to most and they feed on the emotions of witches and wizards." Sirius swiped at invisible bugs around his head worriedly. Luna caught his hand and patted it. "Your Nargles are happy, Mr. Black," Luna assured him. She then crooked her finger indicating that he needed to bend down. Sirius did so and was surprised when the little girl threw her thin arms around his neck and kissed his cheek as she whispered, "I'm so happy for you!"

Sirius stood the moment Luna let go of him and would have said something more but she grabbed Neville's hand as Harry led them down a short hall to the back door. Draco tried to scamper after his friends but his father caught him by the shoulder and stopped him.

"Manners, Dragon," Lucius reminded his son softly.

Draco charmed Sirius by bowing perfectly. "Thank you for inviting us to your home, cousin Sirius."

"Thank you for coming, cousin Draco," smiled Sirius.

Draco then peered back at his parents. Narcissa nodded. Draco ran after his friends.

A small cooing yawn emanated from the snow white bundle Narcissa cradled against her chest. Sirius leaned slightly toward the tiny noise. Narcissa pulled aside a portion of the fluffy blanket to reveal her daughter's face.

"Narcissa spoke softly, "Her name is Pearl Rose."

Sirius held out a tentative finger over the child's cheek. When Narcissa nodded, he very carefully stroked the small, round cheek. "She's so small, Narcissa. Are babies always this small?"

Lucius chuckled and Narcissa laughed. "All of them are, thank Merlin!"

Sirius then turned back to the Lovegoods. "Thank you for coming and bringing your daughter."

Sophia spoke, a look of serenity on her face, "Luna has a different way about her, Mr. Black. She sees the world in ways we do not."

"So she sees..." Sirius mimed an invisible circle about his head. "Nargles. Are they real?"

Xenophilius shrugged. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. I wonder if Nargles are simply Luna's definition of a witch or wizard's aura."

Sirius brightened. "So, your daughter sees these Nargles around everyone?"

Both Luna's parents nodded sagely. "Since birth," replied Sophia.

For a moment conversation quieted. Sirius gathered his guests and escorted them all out to the resplendent backyard. The children were busy jumping at the colourful balloons that Sirius had Charmed so they would bob and float just out of reach. Harry took a running jump at a red balloon and just managed to brush it with his fingers as he fell back to earth. Both Sirius and Severus were poised to run to the child if he had hurt himself, but Harry stood up, smacking his hands together to get rid of grass that stuck there. He was laughing. His example was soon followed by Daredevil Draco who also just brushed a blue balloon before crashing back to the grass. Draco rolled rather gracefully until he rolled right into Remus. Luna had been leaping about for one of the balloons but she stopped. Sirius spied the child's sudden stillness and watched her as she lifted her arms towards a yellow balloon. As if it were being pushed by a faery, the balloon drifted right into her hands.

Harry skidded to a stop, followed by Neville and Draco. "Luna! You caught one!"

"Oh no, Harry. I just asked my Nargles to give it to me." Luna kissed the balloon, laughed and let it go where it floated right back into its place.

Sirius sighed, and smiled. Strange but wonderful child.

Remus had baked a small cake just for Draco so it would not be forgotten that he was also as old as his cousins. So with the small cake decorated in gold and silver frosting Remus walked out of the kitchen and into the backyard. He was not expecting to be rolled into.

Upon impact, Remus fell face forward over Draco's balled up body. As he fell, the cake left his hands, and rose up into the air. The falling wizard, aware that he was bigger and heavier than the child beneath him twisted to the side so he would not land on Draco. That movement, of course, left a clear path for the now falling cake down to the small, tow-headed child unrolling, and sitting up with an apology upon his lips. Before Draco could say anything, though, the small cake's descent was completed as it hit the little six year old's head.

Remus, sitting on the ground, stared in horror at the confection on the young Malfoy heir's head. Sirius broke into braying laughter. Harry was sort of appalled, but smirking. Neville broke his brother from his awkward smirk by sticking a finger in the remains of the cake on his cousin's head.

"Mmmm, strawberry," marveled Neville after he licked the cake off his finger.

"Strawberry!" grinned Draco. "That's my favourite!" He grabbed a chunk of cake from his head and happily stuffed it into his mouth. Harry took a taste as Neville giggled. Luna drew a finger down Draco's nose to pick up a tempting glop of gold and silver frosting.

Lucius glowered at his son but there was an undertone of mirth in his voice as he said, "Draco, you are a mess."

"This is good, Remus," commented Harry.

Draco was just finishing his second fist full of strawberry cake, "Thanks, Mr. Lupin. This was a great cake. Papa? Would you like some?" he asked in winsome innocence.

Remus pulled himself up off the ground and Scourgify'd the cake remains on the small child's head. "I am pleased that you enjoyed it, Draco. I had not expected to serve it so... dramatically." He smirked and the small boy smirked back as he smoothed his hair.

Lucius smirked at his son. Less than a year ago he would have spanked Draco and reminded his son of the "dignity that all Malfoys ought to present to the public". Now with his son firmly ensconced with his cousins and best friends, he and Narcissa with their beautiful new baby, such emphasis on dignity and decorum no longer mattered.

"This is quite good," Lucius said as he imbibed a generous sip of apple cider. He had never had apple cider before.

Severus spoke up. "Apple cider was one of those drinks my parents could afford when I was a child. There was a farm several miles away that we drove Tobias' old truck to." Severus frowned. "It had the oddest name... K-nern... Norshide? Knernscheide Apple Farm." For emphasis on the odd name, he spelled it.

Sirius joined the adults breathlessly. "Yes! Lily knew of it and told James about it. Remus and I have gone to that apple farm. Great place. They have this huge barn set with tables made from sawed in half old barrels and they served the apple cider hot with a stick of cinnamon."

"Rather festive sounding," mused Lucius.

"Oh yeah!" agreed Sirius. "In Winter, just a few weeks before Christmas they would throw a party where the Muggle Santa Claus visits and has all the children give him their wish lists." Sirius glanced at Severus. "I wonder if they still do all of that."

"I am certain they do," Severus interjected.

"Perfect!" marvelled Sirius. "We can buy a potted tree to decorate and then plant it after the holidays, Snape."

Severus frowned as he thought to immediately dismiss an idea from the Animagus Mutt. He held his tongue, though. Sirius had been very good of late, since their truce to bury their hostilities. Severus found it difficult to suppress what had long been second nature to him but his son, his Harry, loved the damned Mutt. Neville and Black would talk forever about plants. Therefore, the Potions Master simply nodded.

Poppy patted her husband's arm and smiled at him in approval. "I think it would be a wonderful family outing."

"Perhaps you ought to join us, Brother," Severus smirked slyly over his glass of apple cider.

The Malfoys had become closer to the Snapes since Severus married Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts Healer. There had been numerous playdates between the manor and Hogwarts, dinners hosted at either home, and often lunches with a trip to Fortescue's after out and about.

Narcissa spoke before her husband could, and agreed with Severus. "I think that would be wonderful! The house elves always bring a tree to the Manor but it might be fun to let Draco pick one out that could be planted later."

"A legacy," nodded Poppy. "A forest of pines all picked out by our children."

Lucius nodded. It really was not a bad thought. He already could see just where to plant the grove of Christmas pines. He smiled.

Severus, noting the smile upon his brother's face, could tell that he would have a similar... legacy of trees... at Hogwarts? Inwardly he blanched. It was time to leave his apartment at the school. It had been comfortable when it had just been him and cozy once he adopted Harry, and then Neville. It was clearly cramped once he was married. Certainly his bed was quite a good size for the Potions Master and his wife, the Healer, but Poppy had heirloom dishes and silverware, and a wardrobe none would suspect. His apartment had become... cramped.


	5. ...And The Winner Is...

**Chapter Three**

**... And the Winner Is...**

Sirius left the table to play a simple game of chase with the four children. The chase game turned into a race with Sirius in his Animagus form, the Grim. Remus, not one for racing, judged for winners.

"Lucius, I have been thinking," began Severus. "That it is time for me to find a home for my family outside of Hogwarts." He looked over at his wife. "I ought to ask, Poppy, have you any preference in a house?"

"No stairs," Poppy replied simply.

Severus shook his head. "I do recall that Harry had a fear of the _'cupboard under the stairs'_ after I rescued him from the Dursleys."

Narcissa asked, "Poppy, dear, will you continue as the Healer at Hogwarts?"

"I have spoken to Severus about that since he has mentioned more than once about opening his own apothecary," replied Poppy. "I think I should like to retire, concentrate mostly on home..."

Narcissa gently interrupted, "If you do retire, Poppy. I would like for you to consider becoming the on-call Healer of the Manchester Borough Orphanage."

Before Severus took Neville into his home, Lucius and Narcissa effected his rescue and the rescue and rehabilitation of ten orphans living at the Ministry Wizarding Child Services run orphanage. The place was being run as an underage brothel by its director, Dolores Umbridge. Lucius took the children and placed them into a large manor in Manchester Borough (the wizarding side of Manchester, England) and took it under the charities he managed. Narcissa was director. She had hired two licensed matrons to take care of the children 24/7 and she had also hired Adelaide Ollivander (a finished Slytherin) the second she left Hogwarts. Adelaide's work at the orphanage would count towards her certification of Governess she intended to get.

Poppy wavered. The truth was she truly loved the home life with Severus and her two sons. She had recently blood-adopted both Harry and Neville, thus they were legally her sons as much as they were Severus'. Only in the last month had Severus agreed that he would very much like to add a third child to their family.

"It is tempting," Poppy said slowly. When Severus caught her hand under the table, she quickly smiled at him. "I am rather possessive of my time with Severus and the boys, Narcissa. I am not certain how it would be if I were..."

"Interrupted just before dinner were to start," Severus smoothly finished. Poppy nodded in agreement.

"You would be annoyed with me the entire evening," Poppy smiled softly as she leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek. Beneath the table she squeezed his hand.

Severus smirked as his black eyes glittered. "I would be so, my lovely. Terribly so."

* * *

Children and and a shaggy Grim raced around the area Sirius had landscaped for a small Quidditch pitch. He intended to play Quidditch with Harry very soon. As the children reached the end of the pitch (Padfoot had raced on ahead) they were greeted by the huge, black dog, with his tail wagging and his front paws out in front, crouched down. All four children did not hesitate to tackle Padfoot who easily rolled with them. Padfoot licked each of them and barked happily before changing back to his human form.

Sirius caught each child into his arms and blew upon their arms a "zrrbt". The children squealed with laughter and Sirius was caught up in their joy. The older wizard knew by now (or perhaps when he was truly free of Azkaban) that he adored playing with the children. The sad truth he also admitted to himself was that, if ever pressed, he knew he would not make a good parent. He still suffered from nightmares that had awakened Accidental Magic that wreaked havoc with his bedroom. Remus had to always be on his guard when saving Sirius from his nightmares.

Sirius had finally seen through Poppy, Albus, and Harry and Neville, that Severus was no longer the boy he, Sirius, had been so cruel to. And, he admitted it now, he _had been cruel_. He had hurt Severus simply 'for existing' and nearly killed the man (and would have inadvertently killed one of his own best friends) for what he had long thought of as a harmless prank. It shamed Sirius to think of those days and that is when Remus reminded him of the many good days Sirius, James, Remus and Lily had had as they grew up.

Sirius grinned as Harry tackled him and they rolled along the grass. He was making wonderful, new memories.

"Who's the winner, Remmy?" called Sirius.

"Not you, Siri," laughed Remus. "This was a race for humans not animagi." Sirius shrugged and smiled.

"Who won?!" cried each of the children.

"Luna Lovegood," chuckled Remus as he strode over to give his friend a hand to his feet. Remus let out a yelp as he was tackled by the children who brought him to his knees.

Luna caught Remus' face in her small hands and kissed his forehead the way her daddy always kissed hers. She smiled brightly, "My nargles are so happy they're singing!"

Draco rolled off of Remus and sat Indian-style on the grass. "Luna needs a prize, Mr. Lupin. What does she get?"

Harry piped up as he, too, rolled off of the werewolf next to his cousin, "Does Luna get a prize?"

Remus mused as he shifted so that he could set Neville with his brother and cousin and he also sat on the grass like Draco did. Luna was leaning against his side. "Hmmm. She ought to get a prize. Siri? What do you think?"

Sirius plopped down on the grass with his best friend and the children. "Oh yeah, Remmy! If someone wins something they gotta have a prize."

"Got to, Mr. Black, not gotta," corrected Harry as smoothly as his father corrected him.

Sirius paused in his reflection to glare at Harry and then quickly grin. "Luna's got to have a prize, Remmy." He lifted his wand - 11 inches, twisted like the Cypress it came from, and dragon heartstring - and Summoned one of the many balloons down to him. When it drifted down he caught it by its red ribbon. The balloon, a cheery green, Sirius changed to a rainbow of colours that danced and swirled over the surface of the balloon. He handed it to Luna.

"Your prize, my lady," Sirius bowed his head and then grinned.

Luna was positively delighted with her balloon. The boys all appropriately oohed and awwed. It was Draco who asserted, "We all need to win balloons like that!"

"Well," said Sirius rising to his feet. "We need to race some more!" He then smoothly morphed into the large, black dog the Grim. The dog was clean, combed, and appeared nowhere as scruffy as he once was. Padfoot barked and jumped around the children.

Remus rose to his feet and helped Harry up while Luna gave a hand to Neville. Still holding onto the girl, Neville gave his hand to Draco. "Let's go, kids!"

By the time another series of races were run Sirius was near breathless and each of the children soon sported a balloon with a surface that swirled in rainbowed patterns.


	6. Six Years Old Pt II

**Chapter Four**

The opening of presents for the two birthday boys was a celebration of ripped and torn beautiful paper and foil that dropped towards the ground but Vanished before the ground could be touched. That was the result of a clever charm silently cast by the two fathers.

Remus and Sirius had given Draco and Luna a gift of toy dragons - Poppy did a very good duplication Transfiguration of the dragon given to Draco so Luna would have a present. Opaleye for Luna, and Welsh Green for Draco.

Harry and Neville each received the latest Junior Quidditch Broom, the Little Comet 900. Harry received a big box of crayons, drawing pencils in 100 different colours, a pad of beautiful drawing paper, and then a small sketch journal with a sketch quill he could shrink down with a tap of his finger so he could carry it around. Neville received a box of dirt. Not just any old dirt but special, magical soil to assure the healthy growth of seven Night Blooming Star Orchids. Star orchids were used in several common potions but the available ingredient was already dried and crushed for use.

Severus assured Neville that his Star orchids would bring a generous price when they were ready to sell.

Lucius Malfoy's gift to Harry and Neville was comprised of two, small scrolls tied with silver ribbon and sealed with a waxy green "LM". Draco moved to stand behind where Neville and Harry sat. He watched eagerly as they each unrolled the scrolls. Quietly they read the fancy gold script on each of their scrolls.

Severus frowned as he pondered over the scrolls. Dawning comprehension spread over his countenance and he muttered, "Tell me you didn't, Lucius..."

"It's a certificate for a genuine Malfoy Pearl Aethenor!" cried Harry.

"An Aethenor?" Neville asked in wonder. "For me?"

"For both of you," smirked Lucius as he glanced smugly at his brother. "I have two mares dropping foals this winter. They are each yours. Two months after birth you are allowed to name the foals by writing upon that middle line on the form. They will then be properly registered with the Aethenor Wizarding Association."

"Can we fly them, Uncle Lucius?" asked Harry. He and Neville had visited the Aethenor paddock at Malfoy Manor with Draco a number of times but none of the boys had been old enough to fly the majestic magical beasts.

"No!" blurted Severus darkly.

"You will be trained to fly your Aethenor in addition to being taught all that is needed to take care of them," nodded Lucius with a smug smirk to Severus.

"Where will we keep them?" Neville glanced worriedly at his father.

"Not at Hogwarts," declared Severus firmly. The shoulders of each boy slumped with disappointment.

"But, Shadow, Hagrid could..." began Harry.

"Hagrid has unicorns and Thestrals amongst other animals on Hogwarts grounds to take care of," reminded Severus. "Besides, the Aethenor are yours and your brother's." He then glared at Lucius. "I am certain your uncle will have room for them at the Malfoy Manor Aethenor paddock."

"Of course I shall," agreed Lucius. "Garibaldi and his elves will be in charge of them just as he will oversee your training." Lucius then sighed dramatically. "If, unfortunately, either of you deem the Aethenor too much trouble you need not feel obligated to accept..."

Neville and Harry both cried out, "NO! Please, Uncle Lucius! I want mine! I already love my Aethenor!"

Lucius yelped and chortled as first Harry then Neville tackled him to the ground. Draco and Luna piled on after. Remus chuckled and Sirius smirked. "And here I thought you were a grown man, Lucius."

Lucius tussled with the children on the ground a moment, wiped them off with a sneaky Slickening Charm, then stood. A more dignified mien drifted over his face as he Scourgify'd the marks of grass off of his linen shirt. He had removed his silk jacket shortly after they had arrived so it was not spoiled by his play with the children.

"Have you never heard, Sirius, that it is the children who keep us young?" asked Lucius knowingly.

Narcissa smiled in approval at her husband. As she glanced to her left where Poppy sat, the two witches smiled knowingly. Both women fell in love with their husbands each day.


	7. The Beginning of August

**Chapter Five**

**The Beginning of August - Hogwarts**

Luna Lovegood had been spending a few days with the Snapes since her parents had gone on a small trip to enjoy each other. Poppy had settled all three children in Neville's garden room on the floor. The carpet was lush and thick, almost like sleeping on grass. Luna, who had talked about the small creek that bubbled past her window, missed its sound and had not slept well the first night. It was no difficulty for Severus to add the sound of a cheery creek to Neville's garden room.

The next morning Neville told his father that he wanted to keep the sound but only if he could turn it off sometimes. Severus modified the enchantment so that Neville only needed to touch a blooming white rose in order to activate the creek.

The addition of such a little guest did not seem like much but Severus found that the three children seemed to have an endless supply of energy. The Potions Master escaped to brew when he could but he did not leave the children just to Poppy. At noon he would break from his brewing in order to give Poppy a rest.

In the afternoons Severus would walk with the children down to Hagrid's where they burnt out the last of their energy playing with Fang and nearly a year old Droopy. Severus would sit on the porch with Hagrid while he whittled and Severus drank herbal tea.

Sunday came and both Severus and Poppy sent the children to Sirius and Remus since the parents were in need of a little break. While the children played in Sirius' wonderful yard, Poppy and Severus played their own games in their bedroom.

* * *

**3rd August 1986 - Sirius Black's Home**

Sirius sat at his study desk with a quill that he was tapping to the parchment beneath it. He was not paying any attention to the delicate splotches of ink that were coming from the tip of the quill. He was staring out the Enchanted Window which he had focussed on the backyard where Harry Potter-Snape and Neville Longbottom-Snape played. Draco, in New Zealand with his parents and sister Pearl, was missing. Little Luna Lovegood, currently staying with the Snapes, was part of the play. Sirius was mesmerised by the antics of the children. He refused to pay attention to that tiny part of him that yearned for his own son or daughter. When Remus stepped into view, to chide one of the children (likely Harry) the werewolf turned, sensed they were being watched, and smiled. Sirius returned that smile even though he knew he could not be seen.

Secure in the knowledge that Remus was only a shout away, Sirius looked down at his expected blank parchment, and was dismayed to find it covered in splatterings of black ink. Sirius swore colourfully in Latin and then Evanesco'd the mess from his parchment. His thoughts returned to their original reason for his letter, Sirius began to write.

Half an hour later, the letter written, Sirius had folded it into the shape of an Origami envelope, sealed it with a waxy stamp that he had on the heavy gold ring on his left hand, he placed it aside. Leaving his study behind, Sirius went to join Remus and the children, running in his Grim Animagus form.

**3rd August 1986 - Afternoon, Hogwarts - Snape's Home**

Poppy greeted Harry and Neville with hugs and kisses, and bestowed the same upon their house-guest, Luna Lovegood. Severus was not to be seen. In a few weeks would begin the 1986 term of school at Hogwarts and it was likely that he was still working on business for his Potions classes.

"Mum," said Harry holding up a sealed letter. "Uncle Sirius wrote a letter for dad. Can I give it to him?"

"Of course, Harry," agreed Poppy. She went over to the wall on the right of the Floo and tapped the bookcase that was there with her wand. It moved further to the right revealing a simple door stained darkly to reveal the wood it was built from. Poppy tapped the door in a quick rhythm which opened it. Harry, waiting patiently, sprinted through. The door closed behind him.

Harry trotted himself through a short but slightly down-winding corridor to the secret door of his father's school office. He knocked twice, heard his father's voice bade him enter, and he pushed the door open. Harry was quiet as he entered his father's office, and moved to sit down in one of two straight-backed, ladder-back chairs in front of the desk.

For a moment he watched his father as his Never-Ink Quill scratched across the parchment Severus was working on. Harry's eyes then wandered to the jars of preserved curiosities on the large shelf that was behind his father. Harry smiled as a creepy, single brown eye in green preserving potion winked at him.

Usually, this shelf was meant to intimidate, even to frighten, any student that entered their Potions professor's office. Severus purposefully would make the student wait. The gloomy atmosphere, the weird occupants in the jars, all served to present the tone Severus approached his students with; when they were in trouble. What many students of the general population were not aware of was that Severus used a clever Concealing Web to hide the grimmer areas of his office so students venturing within for help with Potions homework were not subjected to that "small punishment".

Harry did not mind waiting. He rather liked the curiosities in the jars and he had long ago memorised the stories behind each one. The eye, once belonged to a strange, magical stingray known in the wizarding world as the Flying Cyclops, Harry had named it 'Clyde'. Clyde, his father had taught him, was still a thinking, moving creature since the body of the Flying Cyclops acted more as a kind of 'suit' for the large eyeball. Therefore, the brain resided within the center of the eye (which was the size of an adult's palm of hand). It was still alive. Harry had also learned that the green potion Clyde swam about in was not a preservation fluid but a mixture of elements to give Clyde daily nutrition. Its jar was also roomy enough for the eye to lazily float as its ganglia gently waved on its own propulsion.

Neville did not care much for Clyde the Flying Cyclops eyeball. He did, however, like the gentle, wraith-like, glowing Fairy Fern. It had leafy appendages that resembled silvery nails. Those nails were exceedingly venomous. The Fairy Fern sat on the bottom-most shelf in a pale blue potion. Poppy had declared the entire lot as 'creepy-rubbish' and refused to look at any of them longer than she had to.

"I am finished, Magpie," Severus smiled at his son. "What may I do for you this early evening?"

Harry handed his father the letter. "Uncle Sirius asked me to deliver this letter to you, Shadow." Harry shoved his hands under his thighs to remind himself to wait while his father read the letter.

Severus broke the seal on the scroll and perused the short letter. But for a short nod at the letter, Harry had no idea what Sirius had written. He was awfully curious!

"Shadow?" Harry asked warily. "Is everything fine? I'm not in trouble or anything, am I?"

Severus lifted his gaze as he put down the letter. "Certainly not, Magpie." He smiled as Harry let out his held breath. "Your uncle has sent some information that I should like to share with your mother and brother." Severus stood and with a sweep of his hand the paperwork he had been working on were Vanished to a drawer in the desk. He then walked round the desk and nudged Harry off his chair.

"Is it good information?" asked Harry as he fell into step behind his father once they stepped into the narrow corridor that led to the Potions Master's apartment.

"Patience, Magpie," smirked Severus as he and his son emerged from the secret tunnel into the living room of the Potions Master's comfortably cramped apartment.

Poppy and her son Neville and Luna were in the kitchen that Severus had expanded with Albus' help after he and Poppy wed. It was still small but no longer had that cramped feeling that lurked within it. Recently Neville had shown an interest in cooking - the Muggle way, without magic. During the visit with Luna the little girl also wanted to learn how to cook.

"Neville, dear," said Poppy. "Would you chop the carrots for the stew for me. Be sure to use the safety-knife your father charmed for you boys."

Neville went towards the knife holder that held 12 knives used in cooking. Carefully he studied each of the ivory-handled knives. One knife had a bright pink spot on the end that marked the safety-knife Severus had charmed for his sons. It was sharp, and would do its job, but it was impossible for any child to cut a finger or hurt themselves on the knife. Neville removed the knife and began perfectly slicing the carrot.

"Auntie Poppy," Luna asked softly. "What do I get to do?"

Poppy led the small child across from her son. "These are the greens we'll need in our salad." She pointed to each one, "Romaine, Butterhead, and iceberg. Tear the leaves into bite-sized pieces and drop them into the bowl. Then mix the lettuce together with your hands. When that is done ask Neville to slice the tomatoes for you."

Luna grabbed for the Romaine lettuce but Poppy caught her hand. "You've been playing outside, dear girl. Wash your hands and then you can start."

Luna did as instructed and then began to tear apart the leaves of lettuce. She began to hum a tune as she did so.

"That song sounds sort of scary, Luna," remarked Neville as he grabbed a tomato to slice. He had already finished with the carrot.

"Oh, it is, Neville!" agreed Luna. "It's about the terrible Troll King of the Mountain. He and his friends, the Goblins, Gnomes, and Dwarves have captured the adventurer Peer Gynt. They want to kill him and eat him." Luna started the deadly hum again as Neville stared at her.

"What happens to Peer Gynt?" asked Neville.

Luna replied, "Well, Peer Gynt is the hero of the story, isn't he? So he has to fight the horrible Troll King and kill him. When that's done he's allowed to continue his adventure to all four corners of the earth."

"Wow," breathed Neville.

"I told daddy I wanted to adventure just like Peer Gynt but he said there were no troll kings." Luna smiled happily as she dropped in the olives Poppy gave to her. "Mummy says that when I am much bigger I should just travel all around the world. She says that's a lot more fun than hunting trolls."

"Draco would want to hunt trolls," observed Neville as he added the tomato he had sliced and chopped to the salad. "Harry might hunt them, too, but he might want to draw them." The little boy giggled. "Not me, though! I want to help Sirius with his garden. Did you know…?"

* * *

"Poppy!" called Severus as he lifted Harry with an exaggerated grunt and sat down in his favourite chair. "Suspend dinner, love. Black has sent us some good news I would like to share with everyone."

"Go along, Neville and Luna," said Poppy as she dried her hands. "I'll just put everything under Stasis so we can hear what has the dear wizard so excited."

Neville dropped the knife he had been using to chop vegetables, quickly ran his hands under the sink water, and then, while drying his hands on his shirt, he ran out to the living room. "Daddy!"

"My little Mouse," smiled Severus. He shifted Harry to his right side and then held out his left arm. Neville almost launched himself at his father but skidded to a halt and simply climbed up instead.

Luna followed Neville. "Don't forget me, Uncle Severus!" Without waiting for an invitation Luna limberly clambered up Severus and sat herself between Harry and Neville.

Over the heads of the three children Severus rolled his eyes in exaggeration. In truth, and some days he still wondered about his sanity, he enjoyed such affection, such easy trust from children. He had once thought he would become a 'bent-nosed curmudgeon that terrified children through his old age'. Thank Merlin that Harry, Poppy, and Neville had saved him from such a terrible fate!

Neville kissed his father's cheek. "We're having lemon chicken and mixed vegetables, Shadow. I'm chopping the vegetables!"

"Ooooh! Don't forget the salad, Neville," reminded Luna. "We're having a giant salad, too, Uncle Severus!"

Severus pulled Neville tight to his side until he squeaked and giggled. "I shall be sure to eat all my vegetables tonight." He managed to lean forward and kiss Luna's head. "And, all of my salad."

Poppy walked into the living room. She kissed Harry's cheek and then bestowed a chaste kiss to her husband's lips. "What news have you, Severus?" She seated herself in a chair, very like Severus' but instead of leather, it was a plush tapestry of blues and creams.

The letter Sirius had sent home with Harry floated across the space from Severus' chair to Poppy's chair. Harry tried to catch the letter but it drifted out of his reach. He smirked and was rewarded with a similar smirk from his father.

"Poppy, do you recall the old farmhouse we saw outside of Hogsmeade last month?" asked Severus.

"Oh yes! That charming place that had so much land for the boys to run around on." She smiled wistfully.

"Black has written that the old woman that was living there has passed on. Since she had no family the Ministry took the home and lands and have put them up for sale." Severus gave his wife the large smile that only his family was ever privileged to see.

"The ministry didn't split up that land, did they?" Poppy asked cautiously.

"Black says they did not but we will go and take a look tomorrow. We shall be meeting the realtor Granier Polydore at noon," Severus elucidated. "The boys will enjoy an hour at Terwilliger's Toy Store and we might drop into Honeyduke's Sweetshop." He glowered darkly and warned, "If a certain Magpie and Mouse behave themselves."

"We'll be perfect, Shadow!" Harry declared. Neville nodded firmly.

"Uncle Severus?" asked Luna. "Am I going to get a sweet name like Harry and Neville have?"

Severus looked very thoughtful before drawling, "Well, little Luna, we shall have to see. Tomorrow, perhaps?"

Poppy chuckled. "All right, children. Now, let's get dinner prepared!"

Neville, Harry and Luna trotted to the kitchen while Poppy dragged her husband up from his chair. The moment he was standing he caught his wife about the waist, yanked her close, and kissed her until her knees were watery. A smug look of mischief on his face, Severus abruptly let Poppy go as he strolled to the kitchen.

"Ohhhh… Sev…." Poppy wavered. Leaning against the back of Severus chair, she waved her hand in front of her face. "My, my, my!" With a deep breath she patted her hair into place and then grinned widely as her blue eyes sparkled. "Such a delightful, wicked man, Severus Snape!


	8. A Busy Morning

**Chapter Six**

**3rd August 1986 - Hogwarts, Dungeons, the Snapes Bedroom**

Severus kissed his wife as he hovered over her and then he fell onto his back. Poppy immediately turned on her side to draw her forefinger through the thin veil of sweat on her husband's nearly hairless chest. She smiled the smile of a very contented woman. Severus was tired, but in a good way. His eyes had closed but he was very aware of Poppy looking down upon him.

"What is on your mind, my beloved wife?" the Potions Master asked softly.

"We're going to look at a house tomorrow, Severus," Poppy whispered in gentle excitement.

"Yes. So we are." Severus could very well tell that Poppy was nearly bursting at the seams with the event to come tomorrow. He knew that she wished he were showing his own enthusiasm.

"Severus!" Poppy chuckled and smacked his bare shoulder. She leaned over him and the wizard suddenly became conscious of the softness of his wife curves. "We're going to look at the house both you and I have coveted since we saw it."

"Mmhmmm," he mumbled.

Poppy touched her lips to Severus' teasingly several times. "Darling, please. Aren't you at least as happy as I am?" This time Poppy took Severus by surprise as she captured his mouth with her own; igniting a flame that burned within his solar plexus.

Snaking a hand through her hair he cupped the back of his wife's neck and drew her tight against himself. When he needed to draw breath, he breathed huskily into his wife's ear, "We will not just be seeing a house tomorrow, beloved Siren. We shall be purchasing a home tomorrow.

Poppy was about to crow in delight but her husband kissed her and drew her body onto his.

There were no more words for the rest of the evening. Two people in love expressed that love once more before falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

****4th August 1986 - Morning at The Snapes** **

Severus woke before nearly everyone in his little Hogwarts apartment. Extricating himself gently from Poppy's limbs, he slipped from their bed, yawned, and Summoned his robe from the end of the bed. He draped the quilted velvet gown of dark blue over his black silken pyjamas, and put his feet into the matching slippers. With a finger-comb of his hair he left his bedroom with the intent to procure that first cup of coffee.

Walking towards the slightly bigger kitchen he nearly tripped over something. The something was Luna sitting in front of the middle of three tall windows that looked over the languid inhabitants below the Black Lake.

"Good morning, Uncle Severus," Luna greeted quietly. "The Giant Squid is lonely." Before her the beautiful giant squid was swimming lazily in circles.

"Is he? Are there no mer-folk or grindylow to entertain him?" asked Severus as he began watching the elegant monster.

Luna sighed. "They've all played but the Giant Squid misses the students. They're much more fun."

"I rather believe that the students feed the Giant Squid a diet of sweets and fats no Architeuthis ought to imbibe on a regular basis," dry-panned Severus.

Luna giggled. "Maybe he likes the extra boost in carbohydrates." Luna lifted her hand so that Severus grabbed it and helped her to stand. The Potions Master directed her into the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast, little Sparrow?" Severus asked as he prepared to brew his coffee.

"Sparrow?" she questioned with a smile.

"The bird of joy and creativity, dear Luna," he tapped the tip of her nose. "Bodgett's Ornithological Symbology tells us that the sparrow is a busy little bird that flies through the air upon its happiness. It is a builder of some of the finest nests known and is creative in all of its endeavors." Severus gave the child an appraising look. "I believe that quite makes me think of you, my little Sparrow."

Luna threw her arms around his waist. "Thank you, Uncle Severus!"

Severus patted her back and nudged her to the little dining table. "I am certain the smell of pancakes will wake those two lazy, slugs of mine."

Luna sat at the table and giggled. "I wish I could see your new home, Uncle Severus. You'll invite me to visit, won't you?"

"We will be going to see the house, Sparrow, but I do not know for certain that it will become our home," replied Severus as he sipped his coffee and was beginning the pancakes.

"Of course it's your new home," Luna assured. "Auntie Poppy was telling us all about how much green grass there was and a spooky forest to explore. I bet Silver-eyed lizards live there. They don't like the Forbidden Forest since it has Centaurs."

"I was not aware that…" Silver-eyed lizards? Severus had never known of the little beasts. "Silver Eyes… lived in the cooler temperatures of Scotland. Is there something you know about them I do not, Sparrow?" asked Severus as he glanced at the child. He knew she would give him some information; whether it was anything he needed to know... Well, one did not know with this little, dreamy-eyed girl.

"Well, I know that Silver Eyes like to line their nests with Fire Rocks because they like the heat. Scotland has lots of Fire rocks, Uncle Severus. I think your farm will have a lot of them." Again Luna spoke with firm assurance that the house the Snape family would go to see was theirs. "We don't have Fire Rocks in England so the Silver Eyes won't live there."

Severus smirked softly as he drank his coffee. He wondered what Fire Rocks were.

The little conversation was ended by thumping coming from the little hall that was between Harry and Neville's bedrooms and their parents bedroom. The lovely smell of the pancakes cooking had awakened the two boys, and their mother. Smiling and hungry, Neville and Harry quickly said 'good morning' and went to sit at the dining table. Poppy arrived and moved towards her husband to kiss his cheek.

"Good morning, Severus," yawned Poppy. She poured herself some coffee. Poppy preferred coffee just in the morning to wake her up for the day.

"Good morning, Poppy. Will you be having pancakes with us?" asked Severus. Poppy gave his cheek a second kiss in reply, and then greeted the children as she sat down at the table.

Right at that moment an owl flew in from living room. It had come through the Floo that automatically allowed owls to deliver the mail and packages. Poppy removed the small scroll. "Harry, please give the owl a bit of food will you?" Harry did so while Poppy read the missive.

Harry retrieved a few nuggets of Hedwig's owl food and gave it to the owl. The owl then flew off. "What is it, mum?" asked Harry as he returned to his chair.

Poppy rolled up the note and put it in the pocket of dressing gown. "Just a quick note from Luna's mother to confirm that they will be meet us at nine at Madame Puddifoots."

Luna sighed as she loaded her fork up with pancake, "Ohhhh, I sort of hoped they might forget about me." She then giggled. "Mum makes sure dad never does." She popped the syrupy-buttery bite of pancake into her mouth.

* * *

Once breakfast was finished the children all went to dress and the adults did, too. That went rather smoothly except Harry, Neville and Luna wanted to play. While their parents were still dressing, all three, rather quietly, left the apartment of Severus Snape and left the castle so they could play with Fang and Droopy.

Poppy emerged from the bedroom first in a travelling outfit of light cotton mostly blue with a little green. "Children? Harry? Neville? Where are you? Luna?"

Severus had traded his customary black robes with dark grey and black. He was clipping the collar of the outer robe around his neck when he heard Poppy ask, "Where are the children?"

"I don't know, Severus," Poppy's lips thinned in annoyance. "I suppose I should have told them to stay put after getting dressed."

"Most likely they have gone down to Hagrid's hut to play, my love," he kissed Poppy's cheeks and then pretended to sneak a full kiss from her. "Expecto Patronum!" Severus expected the silver doe but he was surprised when a great lump emerged from his wand and swirled into the clear, silvered Patronus of a bear.

"Oh Merlin! Severus, your Patronus changed!" marvelled Poppy. Severus was, as the kids would say, gobsmacked. Poppy slowly moved around the Patronus. "A black bear. He's… your Patronus changed because of me?"

Severus breathed in deeply before replying, "I expect it changed because of us, Poppy. The bear is a gentle element of change, of healing, protection, and unity. All aspects that mark not only us, but our family as well." The wizard nodded. "I rather like it."

Poppy leaned against her husband as she slipped her arm across his back. "I do too."

"Hagrid," Severus spoke to the silver bear. "We're coming to pick up the children so please do not let them wander off." He nodded at the end of his message. "Please go to Hagrid and give him my message." The bear growled silently and then bound right through the walls to go find Hagrid. "Shall we retrieve our children, Madame?"

"Certainly, Sir. Lead on!"

* * *

****4th August 1986 - Hogsmeade** **

Farewells had been made at Madame Puddifoots as Luna met her parents. The Lovegoods stayed for tea whilst the Snapes continued their day.

Severus Snape's chest filled with pride as the four walked down the hallowed streets of Hogsmeade. He admired his sons and his breathtaking wife.

Usually it was Severus' job to get Harry dressed but he had been making breakfast so Poppy had dealt with the children. Harry had dressed in a pair of dark blue shorts, his favourite trainers and a pair of garish yellow socks with the creatures he called 'Blue Meanies' dancing over them. He topped a white, short-sleeved shirt with a light-weight knit jumper of red. Of course, the red jumper was now removed and shrunk into one of Severus' pockets.

Neville looked rather natty in his forest green shorts, white socks, trainers that matched Harry's, a cable knit cream jumper (since he tended to be more sensitive to the shifting weather) and a white short-sleeved shirt. He still wore his jumper and would likely not remove it until he and Harry had an excuse to play.

Poppy was beautifully dressed in a sky blue traveling suit with green satin piping. The smart, tailored jacket fit snugly over a bodice of heavy embroidery in sunset colors and a crisp, white blouse. That would be revealed only when her jacket was unbuttoned at leisure.

Severus wore a Summer Inverness coat in the place of his usual teaching robes. It was the deepest of grays. Beneath the coat he wore black trousers, a black waistcoat embroidered in silver over a "pirate" blouse of white silk that Poppy had bought for him. Since his wife often wore delectable corsets for him, he did not argue a "pirate blouse" or two. He did not view the eye-patch Poppy had bestowed upon him one evening with the slightest bit of humour.

The only thing to mar this day was that Harry and Neville were politely greeted, as was Poppy by witches and wizards that passed them. Severus did not get hostile looks but neither was he greeted cordially by anyone. Not until they reached the toy store.

Terwilliger's Toy Store was owned by the parents of one of Severus' current students; a seventh year Slytherin by the name of Gawain Terwilliger. Gawain's parents Emlyn and Norvus had also been Slytherins as students but never had they supported the ill-fated Voldemort.

Gawain Terwilliger was the first to see his teacher and so he moved smoothly amongst the children to greet the Potions Master with a respectful bow. "It is very good to see you, Professor Snape." Gawain bowed to Poppy. "And to you, Lady Snape. May I assist you with anything?"

Severus nodded to Gawain. "Our boys will just browse, Mr. Terwilliger." Severus then nudged his children further into the store with the instructions, "Be mindful that you are each spending your allowances, and not a galleon more."

"Yes, Dad," both boys chimed as they dove into the fray of other children all wanting to spend either their money or their parents.

Poppy, seeing that her husband would appreciate a moment with his recently graduated student, followed after Harry and Neville.

"I received your letter the other day, Mr. Terwilliger. My condolences upon the death of your mentor," Severus spoke only for the young wizard before him.

Gawain sighed. "I am sad to have lost Master Porfin but I am at a loss now, Professor. There are no other Transfiguration masters in Scotland or Britain. Tabby wants us to wed by the end of this year." He smiled shyly for a moment. "I haven't got an apprenticeship so if we wed, we'll be living with my parents." A quick grimace from Gawain briefly showed the young wizard's dismay at this thought.

"You still do not wish to look elsewhere for a Master?" asked Severus.

"Tabby's insistent that we not leave. There's a small manor house in Manchester Borough (the wizarding part of Manchester) that she wants me to buy for both of us," Gawain began.

"You are a young man, Mr. Terwilliger. Will you sever your chance at a prodigious career in Transfiguration just to see to the happiness of Miss Ploofitt who is only in her sixth year at Hogwarts?"

"I… well… if I were to leave now and find a mentor elsewhere, Tabby might find someone else!" Gawain's voice rose in his distress.

Severus glowered, and spoke firmly. "You are 18, Mr. Terwilliger. Your NEWTs were six O's. You could as easily demand masteries in Potions or Charms in addition to Transfiguration. As to Miss Ploofit's… heart… how many times did you and she break-up after you discovered her… kissing… another?"

Gawain bowed his head and whispered, "Too many times, Sir."

"And, was not that same Miss Ploofit serving a detention with Professor Sinistra for having been caught after curfew in the Astronomy Tower with Martin Gifford of Ravenclaw? Two days before the end of your final term at Hogwarts?" Severus sternly reminded the young man.

"But I love Tabby, Professor!" Gawain nearly cried.

Severus only glared darkly at the young man. There had been many talks between himself and Gawain as his heart had been injured every time Tabitha Ploofit had been found in the arms of another boy.

"I love her," Gawain spoke in soft anguish.

"I asked you this once before and instead of answering you walked out of my office. Has Miss Ploofit ever told you of her heart's feelings, Mr. Terwilliger?"

There was a long silence and finally Gawain shook his head. "No, Sir."

"If there is no a mutual affection, Mr. Terwilliger, then there is no relationship. Certainly not one you could base a marriage on." Just as the young man sniffed, Severus knew that the last fragment of the young wizard's heart for Tabitha Ploofit had disintegrated. He handed the young man a pristine handkerchief. "You have the world before you… Gawain. Do not shut any of the doors that open to you. I shall speak to Professor McGonagall on your behalf. Expect to hear from her soon as to when the two of you can meet about your future. I have no doubt that before the start of term you will find an equitable apprenticeship for yourself."

"Thank you, Professor Snape," smiled Gawain as he vanished the handkerchief.

"I ought to catch up with my family, Mr. Terwilliger." He stepped away from the young wizard whose attention was immediately taken by a little girl tugging on his robes.

"Does this baby doll get sick and throw up, Mister?" asked the small thing.

"Do you wish it to?" he asked as he knelt down to the girl's level. She nodded emphatically. "Well, that is a simple charm. Is your mother buying Mary Sue for you?"

"Yes, but she's gotta be able to get sick so I can cure her." The girl puffed up proudly. "I'm going to be a Healer someday!"

* * *

****Terwilliger's Toy Store - In Another Part of the Store** **

Harry loved all of the art supplies he had and he was never bored with that section of the toy store that held many magnificent pens, pencils, quills, inks, and paper. Today, though, something else had caught his eye; a gold sphere with feathery wings about the size of the palm of his hand. It hovered over Harry then darted deeper into the store. So fascinated with the flying ball was he that he never lost sight of it. A few minutes later when it whizzed over his head, Harry's hand shot up and he caught it.

A boy a few years older than Harry had seen what the little boy did. He gasped, "You caught the Terwilliger Snitch! Look everyone, this little kid caught the snitch!"

Harry blushed when the crowd of children broke into applause. The same boy that first saw him, shouted, "Mr. Terwilliger! Come and see!"

Poppy had been with Neville when she heard the commotion. Neville was already following the applause. His mother followed behind him. She found her other son surrounded by a smiling and applauding group of children. Before she could say anything, a portly man wearing a red and brown striped waistcoat over a shirt with ruffled cuffs, gold-rimmed spectacles on his nose, and cheery red cheeks pushed his way through the children. He caught Harry from behind and thumped his back.

"You've caught my Snitch, you talented child!" laughed Norvus Terwilliger.

Harry started to hand the pretty bauble over to the round man. "I'm sorry!" he apologised. "I didn't know it belonged to anyone, Sir."

Norvus placed his hand over Harry's that held the proffered Snitch. "Oh no, young man. The Snitch was mine and has been hovering around my store for 3 years. No one has caught it before you did. That means the Snitch belongs to you."

"But I…" Harry began as he looked down at the pretty little Snitch that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. "I don't think I can afford it."

Norvus just laughed. "It's free, young man!" He snapped his fingers and a silver card with filigree edges appeared in his hand. "And this gift certificate for 25 galleons! What is your name, son?"

Harry's hand with the Snitch was let go as he looked at the shiny certificate. "I'm Harry Potter-Snape, Sir. 25 galleons?"

"Yes," smiled Norvus. His index finger touched the bottom of the certificate where Harry's name appeared in fancily-penned purple ink. He then handed it to the child. "You may use that certificate for anything in my store."

Harry's eyes brightened. He then caught his mother in the crowd of children and parents. "I gotta show this to my mum and dad!" Harry didn't need to push through the crowd as it parted amicably for him. In front of his mother he held up both the Snitch and certificate. "I won, Mum!"

"A golden Snitch and 25 galleons! What a wonderful prize, Harry," agreed Poppy as Harry handed his mother the gift certificate. He was not about to let go of the pretty Snitch. "What will you do with that much money?"

"Can I share it with Neville?" Harry asked earnestly. He grinned at Neville.

"You don't have to, Harry," protested Neville softly.

"'Course I do, Neville! You're my brother." For emphasis, he gave Neville a one-armed hug just as Severus appeared beside Poppy.

"What is going on here?" Severus asked as he looked down at his sons inquisitively.

"Shadow! Look at what I just won!" Harry held up the Snitch and Poppy showed her husband the gift certificate.

"A Snitch and 25 galleons, Magpie?" smirked Severus proudly.

"I'm rich, aren't I, Shadow? I'm going to share the money with Neville so he can get one of those glass plants," decided Harry.

"A Crystal Rose," corrected Neville. "Dad, can I afford one with half of 25 galleons?"

Severus placed a hand on Neville's shoulder. "Why don't you show me the Crystal Rose, Mouse. Poppy, would you stay with Harry and see what he might buy with his galleons?"

Poppy nodded. She touched Harry's shoulder. "Come along, Harry. Let's see what we discover."

* * *

"Dad has to supervise me," said Neville as they walked down the main road of Hogsmeade. His hands were illustrating his excitement. "Only because I'm six and you're supposed to be eleven but dad told Mrs. Terwilliger that I was very 'sponsible…"

"Responsible, Mouse," interjected Severus quietly.

"Ree-sponsible," whispered Neville. He then continued, "I've read a lot about growing the Crystal Roses and it's lots of work but I can do it," smiled Neville.

"What colour is your rose going to be, Nev?" asked Harry.

"I want to grow a yellow one first, Harry," replied Neville.

The neigh of a horse stopped the two boys and caused them to pay attention to their new surroundings. Neville's jaw dropped as they walked into a mildly warm paddock with winged Pegasii (flying horses). The smell was heavy with horses, fresh straw and hay, and the special oats that Pegasii ate. There were nine Pegasii in the generous stalls to accommodate their wings. The Pegasii were golden brown, dappled grey, and dusky black. They were soon greeted by a jovial wizard wearing an outfit that was reminiscent of the clothing cowboys on Muggle television wore. The only difference was the short robe, that was more like a cape, the man wore.

"Flying horses!" gasped Harry.

"You be the Snapes?" the genial cowboy/wizard greeted.

"I am Severus Snape. My wife, Poppy and my sons Harry and Neville," the Potions Master introduced. "I take it you are Alfie Winsom?"

The man nodded, and tipped his grubby hat. "Aye. Me man, Jonesy is hitchin' up the beasties to the carriage. Low wind today, good sun. Ought to be a pleasant ride. Come 'long, now!"

Alfie Winsom led the family through the paddock and back out into the sunshine where three large, cherry wood stained carriages stood. They were each trimmed with gold paint and brass corners, and a handle for the short door that opened to allow people inside the carriage.

"Jonesy" was tall and wiry Micah Jones who had grown up taking care of Winsom's Pegasii for the Flying Carriages. Wizard transport by flying carriage tended to be longer but it was also safer and more convenient for families.

Many children disliked portkey travel which felt akin to having one's insides taken out through the belly-button. The portkey played terribly with one's balance even if one were an adult. Children had it worse and the high incidence of injuries to children under the age of eleven often made parents look elsewhere for travel conveyance.

Floo travel was popular but it was beset by spinning during the journey. It also had the added annoyance of soot which, depending on where a witch or wizard travelled, could damage clothing, lungs and eyes. Children also tended to get sick as their balance was not the best for Floo travel. Brooms were popular for single, young witches and wizards. Long distance could be hard but those young bodies tended to be hardier.

A third type of travel was still being developed but it had a lot of promise: travelling between two, full-sized mirrors. As it was simply a bridge between two points that one could simply step through, there was no spinning or equilibrium problems. However, since mirror travel was not widely available, nor set up with a network system, flying carriage was often the next choice.

Jonesy didn't wear a hat but his head was shaven bald and he carried a large, patchwork handkerchief in his pocket. He often yanked out the handkerchief and wiped his brow, face, and head from the sweat of the day. His smile was wide and engaging. He was tightening one last halter on a dappled grey Pegasus.

"We're ready, Family!" announced Jonesy. "Let me get my coat and hat and we'll be off."

"What do you need a coat and hat for?" asked Neville as he stopped at the open door to the carriage interior.

Jonesy grinned. "That's my uniform, young Master. Top hat and coat with tails. Bit much, I think, but Winsom's Pegasii has a reputation to uphold."

"So we're flying?" asked Harry with wonder. Jonesy nodded. "We'll be seen!"

"Got us a spell for that," piped in Alfie Winsom as he handed Jonesy his top hat and coat with gold buttons and trim.

Severus helped Poppy up into the carriage and then he lifted Harry and Neville up to their mother. He followed and latched the short door behind him. In doing so the action raised safety wards that wrapped the carriage so that curious children would not fall out of the open windows.

The interior of the carriage was laid out with two, padded benches upholstered in long-lasting, deep red leather. The leather pad was punched down in a diamond pattern by heavy, brass, curve-headed studs. The pad was cushiony enough that no one actually sat on the metal studs. On either end of the benches were windows that were open to the elements. Nothing outside would come into the windows as the safety wards kept out bugs, insects, and rain, snow, and wind. Essentially, the passengers were afforded an unobstructed view of clouds as they passed them.

Severus and Poppy sat beside each other one one bench while Neville and Harry occupied the other bench. Harry took one window as he knelt down on the bench on his knees. Neville took the other window, his pose mirroring his brothers.

"Shadow! We're in the air!" gasped Harry.

"When did we get in the air, Mum?" asked Neville not taking his eyes off the view.

"We're so high up, Nev!" Harry pointed out. "Hogsmeade is below us. All tiny houses and shops and stuff." Harry looked over at his parents. "Is Jonesy right and no one can see us? Not even Muggles?"

"Are we going to go over any Muggle towns?" asked Neville.

"Where is the house we're going to see?" chimed in Harry as he returned to his view.

"Is the house big? I bet it has a big yard and lots of trees to climb and maybe there's woods to explore," chattered Neville.

"A creek!" Harry said firmly. "We have to have a creek, right? With lots of pretty pebbles to collect."

And on and on the brothers chattered and asked questions so quickly that neither parent could reply to. Instead, they smiled at each other, and Poppy laughed lightly.


	9. Blossom Hill Farm Pt I

**Chapter Seven**

**4th August 1986 - On The Way**

"Shadow, is there lots of land to play on like at Hagrid's Hut?" asked Harry.

"Bigger than, Magpie," smirked Severus. "And, a woods to get lost in."

Neville snorted, "You wouldn't allow us to get lost, Shadow."

"As I intend to look for ingredients for my potions in the woods," replied the Potions Master, "I would expect a Mouse and a Magpie to lend me their assistance."

"But what if there isn't anything, Shadow?" demanded Harry.

"I do not consider anyplace without doing research on the flora and fauna of a place," remarked Severus. "The Eleutherian Clover is one ingredient that is abundant on the land and the surrounding area. 48 different plants both magical and non- are in the area that are of use. There is also supposed to be a herd of Unicorn I hope we can find so that I may strike a proposal with them for ingredients."

"Can't you just take what you want, Shadow?" asked Neville.

"Not one single bit, Mouse," replied Severus. "The Unicorn is a sacred animal in our world and one cannot take anything from a Unicorn unless a bargain is made." His eyebrow sharply as he leaned menacingly towards his sons. "Not even their scat!"

"Ewwwww!" both boys chorused in disgust. Severus chuckled and Poppy shook her head.

* * *

**4th August 1986 - Blossom Hill Farm**

Granier Polydore was an oddly muscular realtor for wizards and witches. His robes only added to his quaint oddity. He wore a tweed cap with leather ear flaps that were untied at the moment. Granier had turned up the ear flaps. His robes were an amber brown tweed over a woolen tweed suit. Although suit and robes were well made, there was possibly too much tweed. Another aspect of the man was long, red hair to his shoulders that was tied back by a leather string, fluffy red muttonchops, and a moustache so bushy and long on the ends it fit the definition of a walrus moustache.

Granier watched as he knew the invisible carriage and Pegasii were arriving with his appointment. He saw nothing until Jonesy alighted the carriage and Pegasii on the ground. Each Pegasus gracefully shook out their wings and then folded them up against their bodies.

Jonesy jumped down from his driver's perch on the carriage, opened the short door, and disabled the safety wards. Severus emerged first so he could help Poppy down and then Harry and Neville skipped the carriage steps and jumped from the carriage.

"Welcome to Blossom Hill Farm!" smiled the realtor with outstretched arms. "I'm Granier Polydore." He lowered his arms, stepped forward and bowed.

Severus bowed in return and then introduced himself and his family. "Sirius Black said that you would show us the farm."

"Indeed, Master Snape! Come along." As the family followed the realtor down a cobbled driveway Polydore began elucidating the history of the farm. "Blossom Hill Farm consists of 38 acres which will give you plenty of room with no neighbors in the immediate vicinity. The woods comprise about 15 of those acres. Master Snape, you will find a wealth of flora for ingredients in the woods."

"Are there unicorns, Mr. Polydore?" asked Harry.

The realtor tapped his chin in thought. "I've never seen one but I have heard tales of Unicorns from locals."

Chatter was stopped as the farmhouse came into view.

The farmhouse was hidden by a hedge nearly as tall as the house itself. The hedge was thick, made up of leaves of burnished and sharp green. Flowers bloomed all over the hedge in colours of yellow, orange, pink, and red. The driveway they had walked on went through a wide opening that gave a perfect view of the farmhouse.

The house itself was a classic, stone constructed house with slate coloured clay tile roofing that had been charmed against weather and fire. The house was "capped" at either end by chimneys that the realtor led to two large fireplaces; one for the kitchen and one for the living room.

"Of course, the fireplace in the living room is currently disconnected from the Floo network but that is something to be remedied once the house is occupied," said Polydore.

A flowering vine crawled up one corner of the house and Poppy shielded her gaze from the sun as she followed it from ground to roof. "The vine is an attractive feature, Mr. Polydore, but I grew up where quite a lot of houses were in ruins because of such vines."

"Ireland?" smiled Polydore. He had detected the faint lilt to Poppy's accent that not many perceived.

She nodded. "So, the vine, sir?"

"It's a hearty vine but as each stone was placed and mortared, Madame, it was enchanted against natural erosion," replied Polydore. "As to the vine itself it's clinging tendrils do not damage the stone as it thrives." Garnier Polydore reached the pretty, green painted door, touched the door with his wand and the door popped open. "Come in!"


	10. Blossom Hill Farm Pt II

**Chapter Eight**

**4th August 1986 - Blossom Hill Farm Pt. II**

The entrance to the Blossom Hill Farm farmhouse was a green painted door with brass hardware that had an aged patina. The door itself was beneath a square, timbered-style, jetty: a room over the entryway. The door opened directly into the main room of the farmhouse: the living room. This room, located on the right of the house, was dominated by a large fireplace with a mouth as tall as Severus. The fireplace was against the far right wall and was adorned by two tall shelves of stained oak meant for knick knacks or books. In front of the fireplace mouth was an old, ironwork grill, and a wide, half-moon shaped, hearth of clay brick.

Without furniture the living room was a large room with six windows; two on front and back of the farmhouse, and two that were flanking the fireplace. The knick knack shelves had been cleverly placed to frame each window. The flooring was wood that had a natural patina and had been polished over the years.

Polydore spoke, "As you can see this is a very large room. Trust me, Madame Snape, it can be made quite cozy." He smiled. "Now, as houses were built back then your dining room is also part of the living room." The realtor indicated the side of the living room towards the left end of the room. "If you want to put up a dividing wall, you can."

Severus spoke slowly. "We will have some furnishing to do..."

"Don't forget, Severus. I have a Gringotts vault that has several pieces of furniture in it." Poppy liked the idea of the open living room and dining room. "What is the kitchen like, Mr. Polydore?"

In answer Polydore led the way through a door where the "dining room" would be that was held from closing by a clever charm activated merely by touching the doorknob.

"Ohhhh!" gasped Poppy. "This is lovely!"

The kitchen was simple with a charmed refrigeration cabinet, a pantry, and an old fashioned but immaculate stove and oven of a white enamelled surface. The buttons and dials gleamed in chrome and black enamelled plastic. There were six burners for the stove, an overhanging hood, a chimney that captured steam from cooking pots and sent it outside.

The rest of the kitchen was an L-shape of polished granite countertops and kitchen cabinets with diamond-shaped windows in the doors. The cabinets were stained a goldenrod hue as was the refrigeration cabinet. The pantry was built-in but the door matched the cabinets. So, too, did the frames of the window over the sink and the double-doors that led out to the backyard.

Harry and Neville were not at all interested in the kitchen. As both looked through the glass-paned double doors into the backyard it was as if they were looking upon Paradise.

Although there were many more acres than just the backyard, a quaint, low stone wall surrounded the sides of the farmhouse and a large portion of backyard. In the center of the yard, and left behind, for the wonderment and enjoyment of children, was the penultimate entertainment for children; a jungle gym to climb on, slide down, swing on and more.

The largest part of the structure was what appeared to be an ancient ghost ship. Built of wood limned in a spell that made the wood glow at night, there were masts that had rope-like ladders or rigging that adventuring children could climb up and down on, ropes hanging from the rigging to slide down from. Brave children could ascend to the crow's nest to reach a magnificent slide that spiralled down the main mast and out of the ship's hull. The bridge had a large, round helm for a captain to steer the ship. The bowsprit was a wide ramp for someone to stand upon while looking ahead to the future. A hidden slide under the captain's wheel could be ridden into the ship itself.

Within the open, lattice-work of the hull were swings, a tire swing. On the back of the ship was a construct of a series of vertical and horizontal logs that created open cube shapes that rose to a dizzying height of twelve feet; the height of the ship. The ship itself ghostly silver sails and aged timbers long exposed to water and weather.

Harry and Neville were in love. As far as either were concerned, they didn't need to see the rest of the house.

"Can we go play, Shadow?" asked Harry eagerly.

Severus looked down at both his sons. They wore matching expressions of hope and both were practically exuding the desire to go and play. His dark gaze sparkled in understanding. "I think we should see all of the house first, Magpie. We do not own it, yet, so the playset does not belong to us." Both Harry and Neville lost their smiles, and their bodies practically deflated as their hope of wondrous playtime was shattered. Poppy stepped between her sons, patted them on their backs, and nudged them after the realtor and their father.

The realtor was speaking, "... you'll soon see that the farmhouse isn't quite laid out the way most houses are. There is the living room combination dining room, the kitchen, and four bedrooms all downstairs."

"But there are stairs," muttered Poppy. So far she loved the farmhouse but she really had wanted a home without stairs.

The realtor simply smiled as he chose not to reveal everything at once. "Here we have three standard size rooms. Two would be perfect for your boys and one might be a guest room or…" he winked at Severus. Severus glared, but then caught his wife to his side. Poppy understood her husband's quiet declaration. Still, Poppy did blush demurely at what the realtor had implied.

Polydore shuffled the family into a large bedroom at the end of the hallway that led from the living room. It was the master bedroom. Empty as the rest of the farmhouse was it had the wooden floors that were throughout, a large fireplace - which the realtor explained could be set up to the Floo network - a magnificent wardrobe one could walk into - "handmade", claimed the realtor - a vanity - "for the lady of the house" - an antique, full length mirror with two matching bedside tables that were seated next to the mirror. The wardrobe, tables and mirror were both heavily carved. For the bed, of which there was not one, was a raised platform ascended by three steps. The bed area was next to a Bay window with a window seat comfortably upholstered in blue and cream striped satin.

Severus stepped up the three wooden steps to the raised bed area. "Rather ostentatious, is it not? I expect Lucius would like this."

"It was the way the bedrooms were designed in the homes of the wealthy purebloods," explained Polydore. "None of the owners have changed it since Alexander Minchin built the house."

"If we hung some drapes around the raised area, Severus, it would give us a bit of coziness in the bedroom," suggested Poppy. She glanced critically around the bedroom. "This is more of a sitting room and bedroom."

Severus nodded. "I like the idea of drapes, my dear."

Harry had wandered over to the wardrobe to examine the bas-relief carving on the doors. "Those are snakes! Look, Nev. Snakes in the jungle."

"Alexander Minchin who built this house in 1782 was a Slytherin at Hogwarts," explained the realtor, almost apologetically. "A few of his descendants were not fond of the creations and so they sealed them away."

"In the attic, humph," Severus tongue clipped out sharply, "I can see no reason to hide such masterful craftwork, Mr. Polydore." He stepped down from the bed area. "Should my wife and I purchase this home, we shall keep them. Especially as my boys rather like such flamboyance."

Poppy smiled in approval. She then leaned towards her husband and whispered, "I think you like the snakes, too."

Harry's assessment was one word, "Wicked!"

"Mr. Polydore, was the Minchin family the only ones to ever live here?" asked Poppy.

"Descendants, yes," nodded the realtor. "Buckminster Minchin was the last of the Minchins. He and his wife Meilis never had children and Buckminster was an only child."

"Now, please follow me back to the living room and I shall show you the stairs to the second floor," announced Polydore.

The stairs were hidden in the ceiling near the front door. By tapping an area near the door with his wand, the stairs spun gently and gracefully downward until there was a neat spiral staircase that flowed into being. Above the stairs was a circular well protected by a brass ivy rail that edged the well. The ivy motif extended to the column of the spiral steps. The railing was richly polished oak and the stairs themselves were brass that gleamed warmly.

"The staircase can be left visible as it is now," explained Polydore, "or neatly hidden as you choose."

"What if the stairs are up and one of us might be upstairs. If I should call everyone to dinner will I be heard on the second floor?" asked Poppy. She could just imagine Harry and Neville hiding away enwrapped in some sort of mischief upstairs.

"An Intercommunications Charm, activated here," Polydore tapped his wand against the railing of the staircase, "will work to amplify your voice whether the steps are up or down, Madame Snape. I should add that this charm can be utilised in any part of the house so one does not need to raise their voice. Simply tap your wand to any door or window and speak the password." Once more the realtor tapped the railing, and then said, "Polydore." He then spoke normally and his voice was easily heard throughout the living room and upstairs. "Hello. Can you hear me?"

"A very clever charm," mused Severus. "It did not sound as though you were shouting." He nodded. "Why is this not a charm I have ever heard of?"

"Alexander Minchin was a very prolific creator of charms. He… experimented on his home here and those that worked he left in place. To my knowledge this charm, and the charm that activates the staircase were never released for public use," replied Polydore.

"There aren't any charms within the house that are dangerous, are there?" asked Poppy worriedly.

Polydore smiled. "Minchin never used such charms in his family home but the house and property have been properly scanned as soon as the house was available for sale. You might wish for regular scans..."

"That will not be necessary, Mr. Polydore," Severus said, "I shall run my own safety scans when I apply the wards." He then leaned towards his wife and whispered, "Will you follow, my dear? I know you are not fond of stairs."

Polydore's face lit up. "There is a reason Alexander Minchin designed this spiral staircase, Madame Snape. If you would just take this first step, hold onto the rail… yes… now, tap your wand against the centre column… say, ascendo."

Poppy did so and was delighted when the spiral staircase began to smoothly spin clockwise. In that way, which was just how the spiral staircase up to the Headmaster's tower in Hogwarts worked, Poppy ascended to the second floor. Mr Polydore, Severus, Harry and Neville walked up to meet their mother.

"To return to the first floor, you do the same thing as before," explained Polydore, "and say descende."

"It's wonderful, Mr. Polydore!" enthused Poppy. "Let's see… oh my!" Poppy's jaw fell open as she turned and saw the second floor in all of its glory.

The second floor was softly lit by wall sconces with hoods of faceted amber and emerald crystal. Against the rear wall, the south side of the farmhouse, were seven tall, narrow windows of diamond-paned glass. The windows held a magnificent view of the backyard and the woods beyond the low stone fence. Each window had a window seat covered in a cushion of green and cream striped satin with three pillows that matched. The seven grand windows were framed by those same snakes seen on the bedroom furniture of jade and branches of a tree heavy with gemstone fruit.

A large fireplace, flanked by a cherry oak mantle with dragons on either side of the fireplace, dominated the library.

More spectacular than the room itself were the shelves of books, old journals, and hundreds of scrolls. Amongst the shelves of books stood tall, circular glass cases that held various arcane artifacts and statuary.

"Alexander Minchin's library," pronounced the realtor with pride. "Through that door there," he pointed at a nondescript door at the end of the library, "is the private laboratory of Alexander Minchin. As much as he was very skilled in the creation of Charms he was best known as Alexander, Master of Potions."

Severus tried not to salivate. Over everything. Potions Master Alexander had been a legend… nearly a myth… in the Potions community. No one had never known his last name, or if he even had one. It did not matter, though. Potions Master Alexander's work was the foundation for many healing potions but most particularly for potions that were cures for Lethifold Anti-Venin, Ruptis Langorem (the Black Plague after it had nearly devastated the magical community when it mutated to affect wizards), and the virulent childhood disease called the Giggling Death.

"How could something like this survive all that time, Mr. Polydore?" asked Severus.

"Alexander Minchin wrote an Unbreakable stipulation into his will that the second floor could only be revealed to another Master of Potions," began Polydore. "It is a pity that no one in his family followed in his remarkable footsteps. Thus, since his death the farmhouse has only been used as a one floor home." The realtor bowed slightly to Severus. "Therefore, I reveal this magnificent floor to you, Master Snape, and your family."

Severus bowed his head marginally. "I realise there is much more to see of the house and property but I should like to confer with my family for a moment. It is time we make a decision."

Polydore stepped away from the family, smiling to himself. He was inordinately pleased to be the one to open the second floor and he had little doubt that the Snapes would be moving in as soon as they could.

Severus and his little family chatted softly. It was only moments later that the Potions Master got the realtor's attention. "Mr. Polydore, I shall discuss price with you now."

Polydore beamed but his pleasure was nowhere near that of Harry and Neville who trotted down to the living room, then down the short hallway to the bedrooms so they could choose their perfect places to live.


	11. A Visitor

**Chapter Nine**

**9 August 1986 - Blossom Hill Farm**

Magic reduces the process of moving to a day. Even so, both Harry and Neville were delighted to watch, help, and hinder until they were sent out into the backyard to play on their ship. They were ecstatic when they found a "treasure" trunk that held wooden shields, swords, and crude leather armor. The trunk had been hidden in the room they had dubbed the Captain's Chamber where the tire swing was.

Neville and Harry sailed the seven seas, fought battles, and were helped by Nellie the kneazle and Droopy the dog. Both cat and dog were full grown. Nellie, a full kneazle with just a hint of her blue shading on the tips of her pointed ears was cream and the size of a small beagle. Droopy, a purebred beagle, was the full size of a beagle dog. Therefore, both were the same size.

Poppy had decorated most the dining area with items left to her by her family. She had her grandmother's antique hutch that held all of her china. There had been many ancestors in Poppy's family that had all been Healers including her father, Xander Pomfrey.

Xander had a beautiful cream, green, and gold highlighted set of china made for his daughter for the day she was to marry. Poppy had only been ten years old at the time and did not appreciate what her father had done for her. She had lost both parents during a lightning storm that had caught Xander and his wife Peony just as they were portkeying home from an Australian visit. Poppy, very young then, at twelve and an only child, had been left the hutch with the china, a beautiful set of clothing her mother had specially made for a grandchild, and her mother's favourite chair. It was then she was finally able to appreciate all that her parents had been to her.

Albus had found a lovely, long, rectangular table of weathered ship's wood for the dining area. Minerva had found a set of eight chairs for the dining table. The entire dining area was very handsome in the living room/dining room area.

In the living area Poppy's mother's favourite chair joined Severus' favourite leather chair from his apartment at Hogwarts. Both chairs flanked the fireplace with a new sofa between the chairs. A coffee table that Harry and Neville liked to do their homework at as they sat on the floor had also been taken to add to the living room furniture. Two end tables that were between the chairs and the sofa created a cozy, oval area for the family.

Severus' chair was worn, buttery leather. Poppy's chair was silver velvet trimmed in blue velvet. The sofa was brushed suede with comfortable cushions for when anyone fell asleep on it. The coffee table was of purposefully stained oak highly polished with layers of lacquer to make the table last. The poor table had already been hit my many spilled ink jars, a kneazle, and now Droopy, who would chase the kneazle across it.

Behind the sofa was a cabinet that held all the games that Harry and Neville played after homework was completed.

The two desks Severus had had in his Hogwarts apartment for his sons he had kept and placed in the grand library upstairs rather than the living room.

Severus had spent the day in Potions Master Alexander's potion lab. Excellent preservation spells had kept away curious spiders and their webs. Dust had not even found cracks in the thick walls of Leyland cypress that had been cut and then transported by ship (sailing beneath the sea the wizarding way) and assembled upon the second floor of the farmhouse. Severus had discovered runes had been carved into the ends of each board to symbolise the aspects of _discovery, protection, secrets, flow, the rune of process or beginnings and endings: Jera_ , also known to Masters of Potions to be the rune of facing gateways; the passage to the path of arcane knowledge.

Such runework had not been seen or utilised since the 19th century when wizarding homes were built with runes carved into window sashes, the threshold of doors, even the mundane of furniture and kitchenware had been thus inscribed. Severus had no doubt that since it was Alexander Minchin, a very powerful wizard and Potions Master of his day, more than likely bestowed various runes throughout the house.

After setting up the spacious laboratory to his liking and he had placed all of his potions and ingredients into the potions cabinet, he explored the farmhouse for more of the runes. Stepping out into the backyard he examined the first floor window sashes. Neville and Harry, in the midst of a battle over the tire swing on their ship, halted the battle as they watched their father.

"What do you think dad's doing, Harry?" whispered Neville.

"Maybe he's looking for treasure!" Harry's eyes sparkled as his latent magpie within anticipated shiny objects. Suddenly Harry dropped his wooden sword and shield and "jumped ship". Neville soon followed.

Neither boy said anything as they took up station on either side of the wizard (who wore only his work shirt tucked into a pair of old jeans). Severus had detected the boys right away. They were not as sneaky as they might have thought.

After several minutes Harry could no longer hold his tongue. "Are you looking for treasure, Shadow?" his voice was soft as he asked.

"I suppose gold would have been fun…" murmured Severus knowing his boys had done their best to creep silently up to his side.

"And, shiny," added Harry.

Severus smirked. "Indeed, Magpie. You, too, Mouse. Come closer and I will show you what I _have_ found, though, that is more valuable than all the gold and jewels owned by all the pirates in the world."

Both boys crowded to the front of their father and peered at the window sash. "There's squiggly marks there," Neville pointed out.

"Those are runes, Mouse." He traced each one carefully. The first sign was a stick from which three branches extended outward. "This is Algiz: the branch of Odin that spreads over home and land so that the he will protect them." The next was a lightning bolt that was exactly like the scar Harry had on his forehead that was now slowly fading. "This is Sowelu: the sacred sun of Odin, his beloved Frija. Frija nurtured hearth and home with her warm embrace."

Harry's index finger touched the fading scar that was no longer like an open scrape on his forehead. Severus leaned towards Harry as he touched the small hand. "It was your mother's magic that touched you first, Magpie. Sowelu. Protection of Lily. Voldemort tried to corrupt it but he failed." He then brushed his lips to the scar.

They then examined the third rune. "That's a 'P'!" marvelled Harry. "Just like my father's last name, Potter."

"Very good, Harry. This is the rune Wunjo, the bringer of peace, the bestower of joy."

"What do all these mean, Shadow?" asked Neville.

"The runes all have the power to bestow a gift, or protection. So far, on all of the windows I have found Algiz which gifts anyone who dwells within protection. When I and your grandfather put up the wards, we will weave the magic Algiz into the wards in order to create very strong protection wards against anyone who might mean us harm." Severus straightened his back. "I will use all the runes I've found to build some of the finest wards our world has ever known."

"That sounds strong, Shadow," enthused Harry.

"Will the wards be stronger than those around Hogwarts?" asked Neville.

"With rune magic, they just might be, Mouse." smiled Severus. He was confidant of the fact that they would be. For all of Hogwarts great age and the power of the four Founders that created it the wards had still allowed a great evil past their threshold: the Ka of Voldemort that had hidden in the Chamber of Secrets beneath the old castle.

A crack, a displacement of the air announced an arrival by Apparation. Considering that the first ward Severus had placed was to keep someone from Apparating or portkeying onto the property, it was still annoying that someone had even Apparated at all.

"Harry! Neville!" Sirius Black shouted from the end of the cobbled driveway where the ward of anti-Apparation ended.

"SIRI!" both boys shouted as they heard their second godfather's voice calling to them. Harry and Neville broke into a run that would take them around to the front of the farmhouse and down the cobbled drive to leap upon Sirius Black with joy.

Severus did not bother to follow. He went into the house, back to the kitchen, and began water boiling for tea. Poppy walked into the kitchen.

"Tea, Severus? Isn't it a bit early?" she asked as she walked over to the sink and cleaned her hands.

"Tell that to the mutt, Poppy. He arrived by Apparation and shouted for the boys. I am certain he will be with us when the tea is ready. Is the Floo set up, yet?"

"To St. Mungo's, Hogwarts, Malfoy Manor, and the primary school was added so the boy's don't have to portkey anymore." replied his wife.

"That's why Black Apparated. We'll need to add Black's Floo to ours," muttered Severus. "I want to be sure that no one we know ever needs to Apparate. That's less secure than the Floo," remarked Severus.

"That makes sense, Severus." Poppy moved over to the pantry. "Narcissa sent me some lovely almond biscotti for tea she and Lucius recently picked up in Italy. They'll be wonderful with the tea." Just as Severus was about to take a box of "poor tea bags" from the pantry Poppy plucked it from his hand with a wave of her wand and sent it to the trash bin. "Really, Severus. That's been in the pantry since we bought Blossom Hill."

Severus smirked and pulled the better can of prime tea leaves from the pantry. "I rather doubt Black knows the difference between good tea and poor tea."

"Nevertheless, my dearest," began Poppy with a smug smile, "only good and proper English tea shall be served in my home."

A flurry of activity and voices burst through the rear kitchen door as Harry and Neville, each holding one of Sirius Black's hands stepped into the kitchen.

"...an Neville… he stood on the tire swing… and I tried to jump off the ship but I was caught…" Harry was babbling.

Neville interjected, "Harry had his sword!"

"Yeah… an' I hit the Cushionin' Charm dad put everywhere and I woulda stabbed myself…!"

"The sword fell from Harry's hands when he hit the Cushion so I jumped…" Neville demonstrated and Droopy, at his heels, barked in approval.

"An' you shoulda seen it, Uncle Siri! We bounced!" Harry chortled.

Sirius grinned, "I've got to come over and play with you two. That ship is great!"

Poppy ended the chatter. "Tea is ready! Hello, Sirius. Do sit down. We have some wonderful biscotti from Italy I think you'll all enjoy."

"Is there chocolate, Mum?" asked Harry. His father nudged him into the main room where tea had been set up amongst the cozy sitting area.

"I like strawberry!" chipped in Neville.

"These are chocolate almond biscotti," said Poppy as she played mother and poured the tea.

Harry and Neville settled on the floor and both were immediately distracted by the furry rug beneath them. "This is nice, Shadow," Harry said petting the fug. "Is it just for us to sit on because it's not big enough to walk on?"

Severus settled into his leather chair, and took the tea cup and saucer from his wife. "Just to sit on, Magpie. I only ask, Mouse, that you do not let Droopy chew on the rug."

"Okay, Shadow," agreed Neville. "Thanks, Mum." He reached for a biscotti Poppy had arranged on a plate. "This is a funny biscuit, Mum," announced Neville as he held onto the end of biscotti with both hands and chomped off the other end. "Thuh we-wuh haad…" he mumbled as he chewed.

Sirius laughed but Severus scowled and reprimanded, "Neville. Chew first then speak."

Neville chewed his biscotti, swallowed, and then shot a look of contrition to his father. "Sorry, Dad. I just said that those biscuits were really hard."

Poppy explained, "They are called biscotti, boys. Soak them in your tea to soften them, and then bite into them."

Harry and Neville did as instructed and nearly together they declared the biscotti to be "wicked!".

"Shadow," Harry piped up once he'd finished his tea. "Uncle Siri's going to take us exploring. Is that okay?"

Severus peered darkly at Sirius who smiled. "Come now, Snape. You know that Harry and Neville's safety comes before my own. I'll watch over them perfectly."

"I am not ready to leave my sons in your hands without another… responsible… adult, Black," Severus ground out. The smile dropped off Sirius' face and the glare promised he held several insulting thoughts for the Potions Master. "However," Severus smiled a thin smile that Sirius was immediately suspicious of. "I ought to explore my property so I shall attend you and my sons, Black."


	12. Exploration

**Chapter Ten**

**9 August 1986 - Blossom Hill Farm Exploration**

It was a very nice day on the Blossom Hill Farm. The sun shone warmly in a blue sky softly scudded by puffy clouds that only presaged good weather. It was not unduly warm but Severus sensed a coolness in the air that revealed something about the property the realtor had not revealed.

"This way," Severus ordered as he took the lead across the feathery grass and into the woods.

Harry and Neville sped up to join their father as they grinned with anticipation of a great find. Sirius huffed and stuffed his hands into the large pockets of the long coat he preferred to wearing robes. "Like a boarhound on the scent of a hippogriff," he muttered. "And he calls me a mutt."

"Keep up, Black! You are dawdling like a mutt sniffing every odd odor!" shouted Severus. He did not laugh but Sirius was sure he was.

Sirius changed into his Animagus form, that of a large, scraggly looking black Grim. He broke into a sprint and barked triumphantly as he galloped past the Potions Master. As a consequence of his impulsive run he almost dumped himself over a cliff. Luckily he stopped in time. As he morphed back into his human form his feet teetered dangerously.

"SNAPE!" Black's arms pinwheeled.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Severus shouted and his sons watched in anxious awe as their godfather floated up into the air and was pulled back to them. As soon as the Potions Master had the other wizard safely on his feet, he growled, "Gryffindor! This is why I came, you moronic mutt. Exploration takes safety into consideration and a touch of finesse. Both which you clearly lack."

"Stuff it, Snape. What's a cliff doing on your property anyway?" huffed Black. He then grinned at his godsons who were glancing between their father and godfather worriedly.

Severus peered over the "cliff" and found that it was fortunately a somewhat gentle incline down the wooded vegetation to where a wide creek crossed their path.

"We got a river!" shouted Harry as he clapped his hands together.

Sirius frowned down at the water. "That isn't on your property, is it, Snape?"

Severus lifted his head to sense the old wards he had yet to add to. "We are still within the wards," he remarked. "Polydore never mentioned a tributary."

"A what, Shadow?" asked Neville.

"Tributary. A stream that flows to a larger body of water such as a creek, stream, or river, Mouse," Severus explained.

Neville frowned. "Well, then it's a stream."

Sirius interjected, "It looks too big for a stream. I think it's a river."

"That body of water is too narrow for a river, Black. I could put you and Lupin head to foot across it," said Severus. "It is a stream or a creek. With an interesting waterfall."

The waterfall stretched the length of the creek and fell over a line of boulders that had been flattened and polished by all their time trapped under the water.

"Can we go down, Shadow?" asked Harry.

"Carefully. The incline does not appear dangerous but it would be easy to slip on something." Severus then smirked as a plan came to mind. "You go first, Black. The boys will be right behind you. I shall bring up the rear."

Black began down the hill, muttering. "Coward. Go behind me. What if you slip, you greasy, black…"

"Siri!" Neville did slip and careened right into Sirius. Sirius caught the little boy before he slid past him. Sure in his footsteps, Sirius righted the little boy who grinned up at him. "That was fun!"

Sirius chuckled as he continued downward until he reached the creek. Neville arrived next and just on the last step down, Harry slid. Sirius caught his godson, who was giggling. Severus arrived last.

"No purposeful sliding, Snape?" teased Black.

"Unnecessary, Black. I am not a child," Severus said loud enough for Sirius to hear. Then lowered his voice, "Of which I count you as one."

"I heard that, Snape," warned Sirius as he ventured towards the creek.

"Neville, Harry? It appears you both survived. However, neither of you are permitted to come down that slope without an adult," decided Severus. The hill was not that difficult for an adult to ascend but a child could easily be hurt.

Both boys chorused their agreement with their father. "Aren't those rocks neat?" remarked Neville as he hunkered down to look at the boulders just beneath the falling water of the waterfall.

Harry joined his brother. "Can we cross the river, Shadow?"

"Creek, Magpie," corrected Severus. "I do not think it would be…"

They discovered that the boulders were slippery when Sirius impulsively tried to cross and soon found his feet flipping out from under him. The water rushing over the waterfall took Sirius with it and over the short falls he went. It was lucky he did not land on his head for the water was only about a foot deep at the end of the waterfall with a pebbled bottom. At first Sirius, drenched head to foot, glared at the waterfall, the boulders, and the water he sat in.

Harry and Neville began to laugh and clap. Severus smirked. "Very well done, Black."

"My pleasure, Snape!" chuckled Sirius with a grin to the boys. He rose, he rose, the water just up to his knees. "Care to join me? The water's fine!"

"Not today, Black. I do believe it is time for us to head back." Severus shook his head and nudged the shoulders of each of his sons to join him.

"Shadow! It's a cave!" shouted Harry with raw excitement.

"Maybe it has treasure, Harry," grinned Neville.

Both boys started for the cave entrance when their collars were caught by their father. "Come along, Black! You have dallied enough."

Sirius pulled himself out of the creek and when he hit land he morphed into one large, wet, black dog that shook himself all over Severus. When Sirius morphed back into his human form he was smirking at the Potions Master.

Severus scowled and Padfoot yelped as he was hit with a light stinging hex from the Potion Master's wand. Sirius morphed back into human and dried himself with a Drying Charm.

"Wrong charm, Snape," Sirius sneered. His sneer really wasn't rough as he instantly swept a smug grin over the two small boys. "Let's go explore the cave!" Sirius swept up behind the boys towards a set of three, lichen covered boulders that were in front of the cave entrance. For a moment Severus watched. Seeing that his desire to return home was summarily going to be ignored, he trudged after his sons.

The cave entrance was not terribly prominent. Overgrowth and roots from the little cliff surrounding it obscured the top and sides. There was also the boulders to skirt around, or in Harry and Neville's thoughts, to climb.

"Lumos!" both Sirius and Severus intoned at the same time. Their wands lit up.

Both wizards peered into the darkness. They then glanced at each other. Sirius spoke up, "Should I go first?"

Severus smirked, "Perfect, Black. The monster will eat you first."

"Ha ha," growled Sirius as he stepped into the cave.

"Shadow?" Harry asked softly as he tugged on his father's robe. Severus paid attention to his son. "Is Siri really going to get eaten by the monster?"

Severus touched the small boy's cheek. "A jest only, Magpie. Your godfather will be fine. Shall we join him?" Harry nodded. "The both of you ahead of me, then."

Bringing up the rear, Severus was the last to enter the cave.

* * *

While Harry and Neville remained at their father's side as they looked around the cave, Sirius was busy sending balls of glowing, yellow lights to various spots near the ceiling.

"Not really exciting," sighed Harry as he spun in a slow circle.

The cave was really no bigger than the large main room of the farmhouse. A few knee-height boulders were scattered along the floor. It was Severus who noted an egress from the cave they were in to someplace deeper within the rock. This hole was about the height of Sirius in his dog form who came over to Severus with curiosity.

"I can go through there," Sirius offered.

"So can I!" piped up Harry.

"I can, too," added Neville.

Severus looked away from the egress and scowled at his sons. "You will not! Black, no more jumping in without knowing what is ahead of us."

Sirius grimaced, "That's no fun, Snape. How are we supposed to see what's ahead unless we go in?"

Severus briefly rolled his eyes as he with a wave of his wand he caught one of the balls of light, and whispered to it before pushing into the tunnel.

"Will that tell us what's on the other end, Shadow?" asked Neville.

"My spell is not that precise, so caution will be necessary. However, what this will tell us is whether or not we can fit through and how long this tunnel is," replied Severus.

All four waited a long two minutes before the ball of light returned. Severus 'caught' the ball so that it hovered between his hands. He studied it and Sirius and the boys studied him. The Potions Master finally spoke when the ball of light blinked into nothing. "We can fit through the tunnel. It is about 42 meters so it is not terribly long. The tunnel empties into an antechamber. No information could be gathered on the antechamber."

"So…" began Sirius. "We take a look, Snape?" He morphed into the form or the Grim and dove into the tunnel.

Severus sighed as his gaze caught the hopeful looks upon the faces of his children. "This is against my better judgement…" The boys jumped ahead into the tunnel. Severus got down on his hands and knees and began to crawl. As he thought about the dangers they could encounter up ahead, he cursed the Animagus for travelling ahead so easily.

"Ow! _Bloody...!_ Severus muttered under his breath when he hit his head on the ceiling.

"Shadow?" Harry called from the darkness ahead. "You okay?"

Severus rubbed the area that his head had bumped against the ceiling. "I am fine, Magpie. Keep going!" He promptly hit his head again.

* * *

Padfoot let out a happy yelp as he moved to crawling on his belly in this part of the tunnel. He knew it would be a tight squeeze for the Potions Master. _Maybe,_ Padfoot/Sirius thought, _Snape will get stuck!_

Severus did not hit his head again but he did reach an area of the tunnel that was uncomfortably close. The wizard did not panic. He simply moved slowly, kept breathing in a normal manner, and soon the tunnel became tall enough that he was back to hands and knees with headroom above him to spare. At that point he sent a ball of illumination ahead of himself and instructed it to continue ahead.

Harry waved at the ball of light that lit up the tunnel for a moment before it headed onwards. He didn't mind the dark. He just kept his hands along the sides of the tunnel. Since no space along the tunnel was much shorter than he, Harry never bumped his head. Neville, just a few inches shorter than Harry, did not have to worry at all about hitting his head. Still, Neville wished the light had stayed with he and his brother.

"Mother of Merlin!" echoed Sirius' voice as he emerged from the tunnel. "Hurry up, boys! You gotta see this!"

Harry was first and Sirius caught him. Neville came second and he cleaned the dirt off the boys hands and dirt that had drifted onto them.

"Wow!" gasped Harry.

"Where's Shadow?" asked Neville as he looked at the tunnel he had just emerged from.

Harry bent and shouted into the tunnel. "Shadow!" There was no immediate answer. Harry's heart began to beat sharply. "Daddy?"

Severus' voice was right in front of Harry as he answered, "I am here, Magpie." The wizard pulled himself out, growled at the dirt that covered him from head to toe, and then used several Cleaning Charms to remove it all.

"Tight fit, Snape?" snickered Sirius.

"A bit messy but it was perfectly fine, Black," Severus replied coolly. He then lifted his eyes upward. "Ohhhh myyyyy!"

The tunnel ended in an antechamber that was a cathedral of crystal. The ceilings were so high that the first ball of light had disappeared into the shadows of the stalactites that fell in massive columns down towards the floor. On the floor was a maze of stalagmites; some of which had connected to stalactites above them. Crystals of transparent mica glittered like amber, garnet, and ruby as Sirius added three more balls of light that did not seek the ceiling. The three balls of light bounced amongst the stalactites and stalagmites.

"It's Merlin's Crystal Cave!" marvelled Harry.

"Merlin had a crystal cave?" asked Sirius.

"The legends of King Arthur," nodded Neville. "Since Shadow painted Draco's room we've all read those stories. They're wicked!"

Harry elaborated, "Knights of the Round Table, Morgan le Fey, and Merlin's Cave where he Summoned the Great Dragon of Illusions!"

"And Nimue the sorceress that loved Merlin and then imprisoned him for all time in the roots of the Tree of Immortality," finished Neville.

"Sounds like a great story," Sirius was genuine in that belief.

"It's history, Sirius!" exclaimed Harry. "Real history for the wizarding world. Only Muggles believe it's all a legend. Isn't it real, Shadow?"

Severus nodded, "Quite right, Magpie." He sneered at Sirius. "Read a history book once in awhile, Black."

Sirius snarled at Severus. "This isn't the real cave, though." Sirius paused and looked around at the huge cavern. "It couldn't be."

"Certainly not, Black," chided Severus. "If one had read his history one would know that the Witches of Avalon removed Merlin within his crystal cave to sleep with King Arthur and his knights to Avalon."

Sirius frowned. He gave Severus a sideways glance. "Really? And this is part of our history?"

"A very large part of wizarding history, Black. Haven't you ever wondered where Merlin came from?" Sirius shook his head. "Borrow some of Draco's books on King Arthur's stories. They are quite illuminating," Severus instructed dryly. The Potions Master took a look around at the cavern. "All right, enough exploring. I think it is time to return home. Harry? Neville?"

"How'd they move a whole cave?" muttered Sirius. "Harry?" he shouted. There was no answer. "Neville?" Also no answer.

Severus called out as he traversed a few of the stalagmites. "HARRY! NEVILLE!" The Potions Master's voice echoed but there was no reply.

"They're gone," Sirius stated. "Where could they have gone, Snape?"

Severus glared at the Animagus. "I have not a clue, Black. What makes you think I know anymore than you do where they vanished to?" His voice was rising with his anxiety over his sons disappearance and irritation with Sirius. "Where are you two?!"

"Shh!" Sirius' brow was beetled with concentration.

"My sons are lost, Black. Why are you telling me to be…"

"Will you shut up, you black bat!" Sirius barked out. "I hear something."

Severus' voice quieted but he did not stop speaking. "I cannot hear…"

"I've got better hearing… for a dog," smirked Sirius. "Now, quiet. I hear something."

Severus quieted now and moved over to the place where Sirius stood. He called upon those listening skills he had honed over years of listening to conversations he was not a part of. Then… he heard it. For a brief moment he was jubilant then he realised what he was hearing.

"Screaming… they're screaming…" Severus' heart leapt to his throat as he moved back and forth in a panic. "Harry! Neville!" He grabbed Sirius' arm. "Where are they, Black?!"

"Let go of me and look for a tunnel, Snape!" growled Sirius as he yanked away from the grip of the Potions Master.

For several very long minutes both men searched until Severus spoke up. "I don't hear them. Can you hear them, Black?"

Sirius nodded. "Just barely. Both of them are crying… no…" his frown became tight, "wait... are they laughing? I…" he froze as his feet moved some loose rock to reveal a small, black entrance. "A tunnel. Snape! Here it is!"

"Lumos," intoned Severus as he pointed his wand where Sirius' own lighted one was pointed.

Not far from where the four had originally been standing the wand-light revealed a tunnel just the size of a boy or, "...a dog. Black, use your dog form to get into that tunnel," ordered Severus.

"You're coming, Snape." Sirius glared sharply, "You're going to follow, right Snape?"

"I can widen the tunnel but you have to go first and make sure the boys are all right. I should be about ten minutes. Now, go!"

Without another question Sirius morphed into Padfoot, and with a yelp, he slid and half fell down the hole. Seeing the dog's tail, wagging, and finally disappearing, Severus began a spell (Et firmamentum metalla fodiuntur) so he could enter and crawl through safely. The spell carved the rock uniformly, vanished the rubble, and helped in supporting it. The spell, not usually used by wizards but moreso by goblins who still mined the earth for precious minerals, was one of those obscure ones that Severus learned in his youth. He had thought, then, that someday it might come in handy.

The spell took a bit longer than Severus had anticipated but soon he was able to crawl through. It was a downward slope, and needless to say, he did not feel comfortable!

That no longer mattered when a roar ahead of him shook the cave Severus had been dumped in…!


	13. This Was Unexpected

**Chapter Eleven**

**9 August 1986 - The Cave**

Harry had " _found"_ the lip of the tunnel just before his brother did. He was falling backwards into it when he reached to grab something and grabbed his brother's jumper. Neither Harry nor Neville made a sound as they tumbled down the tunnel. When the fall did not appear to be stopping they both began to scream for Severus and Sirius.

The screams were cut off as both boys landed, somewhat hard, in something that clinked, shifted, sussurated, and sort of chimed.

"Harry?!" Neville called out. He had fallen onto his back. As he tried to push himself up that sussuration sound increased and something metallic clanged, chinged, and thumped in the distance.

"Neville! I can't see!" shouted Harry.

"Neither can I!" Neville yelped as his brother bumped into him. That sussuration sounded like a metal serpent all around them. "What did we fall in?"

"This feels weird," commented Harry as he picked up a handful of pieces of the metal. Slowly he dropped what he had picked up. "Coins," Harry said decisively.

"A whole bunch of coins," his brother agreed. Neville then did as his brother had done and picked up handfuls of the coins they sat on and spilled them back onto the pile they had fallen on.

"Wish we had some light," huffed Harry softly.

"Do you think daddy knows we're gone, Harry?" Neville asked worriedly.

"Yeah," said Harry slowly. He wanted Neville to not worry but he was already worried that their dad might not know they were gone.

For a long moment both boys were silent. What was not silent were the thousands of coins they were sitting on. _Or… was that sound further away at another pile of coins?_ Something was moving and making the approach nearer to the boys.

Suddenly, something huge rose up behind the two boys and they were sliding downward along with a waterfall of coins.

"Get up, Neville!" shouted Harry as he tugged at his brother's arm. "We'll be buried!"

Unfortunately both fell back onto their bums as a large dog shot out of the tunnel with no idea of what would be greeting him. All three yelled or in the case of Padfoot who barked as the pile of coins slithered so much it sounded like a waterfall of metal. Bottom was a valley in the coins where the dog and the two boys were deposited. The coins were nearly silent and seemed to have stopped moving.

"Neville?" Harry whispered. "I think something's watching us."

Before Neville could say anything and Sirius was able to turn back into a human, the darkness was pierced by a sudden roaring and flames that skated over their heads. Only for that brief moment the huge cavern glowed with the amount of gold with it. Sirius morphed with a speed he hadn't in years as the cavern was lit up a second time by flames.

"A dragon!" screamed Neville and Harry.

Sirius grabbed each of the boys around their waists and he ran over the gold galleons as if he were running on water… away from the dragon. When another roar and a third sheet of flames nearly turned the fleeing humans to ashes, Sirius began to run in a random zig-zag. The grown wizard tripped over some gold cups and he dropped the children.

"It's going to eat us!" cried Harry as he tried to wiggle free of his godfather's solid grip. The large head of the dragon coming down towards them.

None of them realised that not only could they see the amazing treasure but they could see the dragon as well.

* * *

Severus' tunnel mining charm had barely expanded the tunnel to fit him. He would not admit it but for the moment he was jealous of the Animagus that was able to change to a size that better fit the tunnel.

The wizard cursed as a sharp rock dug into his back. He paused, blew out the breath in his body, and made himself thinner by an inch. He had to breathe again but he was able to get away from the rock scraping his back. Severus continued to crawl downward and wished he might just slip. The incline was uncomfortably steep. His own body size kept the possibility of slipping only a wish.

Just when Severus wanted to curse his own folly for following Black on this exploration. A terrifying roar shook the rock around the Potions Master. Before he can stop what happens Severus begins to slide downward and gain speed.

At least the tunnel was not too long and spat him out like a hippogriff that had a mouthful of vegetable matter.

Severus was barely able to protect his head by crossing his arms over it as he was propelled into something that was twisted and cold even through his robes. He lowered his arms and saw the back of the hugest monster he had ever seen in his life; the scarlet scales and membranous wings of a dragon. Whether or not the dragon was standing on two feet Severus could not tell. Enough of it was seen in the shadow of the dim light he had sent ahead that bounced across the ceiling. The dragon's back, sinuous and curved, glimmered as the dragon seemed to swim through the coins. Severus quickly shot a series of ball-lights above the monster. In a moment he was able to just barely see his children as they screamed just as the dragon expelled a burst of flame.

Severus struggled to move from where he had fallen but he was caught. As he looked down he saw that branches of a strange, twisted, icy grey tree were crawling over his legs and abdomen. He was able to hex those away so they crumbled and freed him. The wizard pushed himself violently away from the trap. Under panic for his sons, he was curious about what he landed upon but he could not examine it. His sons were in danger!

A quick flick of his unwanded hand threw more light balls up to the ceiling. The wizard then tried to shout to distract the dragon. He was not able to do so.

Severus, frantic now but by no means unable to think, cast a Stupefy, then a Sectumsempra. Neither had any effect on the dragon. The Cutting Curse did not even distract the dragon whose head was aiming right for the three humans. Not having any idea what spell would work, if any, the Potions Master held his arm out forcefully, aiming for where the beasts head soon would be, and shouted, "Draco Statim Somnus!"

The head of the dragon fell through a wreath of blue magical mist. It seemed to freeze right above Neville and Harry who were holding onto each other for dear life. Sirius had dropped them in panic but he grabbed both children by the collars of their clothes and tugged them out from directly beneath the dragon. He then pulled the boys close to his body, fell to the coins, and rolled away.

At the moment when Sirius came to a stop the dragon dropped into the coins causing a frightening splash of gold all around it. A long, loud snort from the beast signalled that it was asleep.

Assuring himself that the beast was momentarily asleep Severus turned to take a look at what he had fallen against; his heart nearly stopped in shock.

In front of Severus was a tree twisted around the form of a sleeping man with long white hair and beard. Detritus of ages was upon the man, and so was what looked like ice. A strange ice that appeared to be thousands of thin, glistening threads of ice; a web of ice. It was not the tree or the ice that had taken his breath away. He looked carefully into the sleeping face of a legend.

"You... cannot... be… here..." whispered Severus in denial.

"DADDY!" screamed his boys in relief as they caught sight of their father. Severus turned and began to run across the coins. He went past the pulsating with breath side of the dragon, clambered over a claw foot half hidden by gold, and lastly the great head as he sprinted to his children. He fell to his knees at the last moment and skidded in the coins.

"Harry! Neville!" Severus shouted.

"Daddy!" both boys shouted in relief and ran to their father. Severus cared not a whit that he was tackled by both his sons until they fell backwards.

"How did you do that, Snape?" demanded Sirius staring at the sleeping behemoth. "Do you know Dragon Magic?"

Severus sat up with a son under each arm. "What are you talking about, Black?"

"Dragon Magic. It's the magic that Dragon-Riders learn so that they can train and ride their dragons," explained Black with a holier-than-thou tone to his voice. "Don't tell me you've never heard of it."

"I have no interest in dragons, Black, so no I have never heard of it," growled Severus.

"Then what was that spell? Snape, you dropped that dragon…." he stared at the scarlet creature. "...is it sleeping?"

"I ordered it to go to sleep at once," smirked Severus.

"You made up a spell?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"I have created one or two spells in the past, Black," said Severus dryly as he stood and helped his sons to their feet. "And, the urgency of the moment inspired me."

Sirius frowned and grumbled something under his breath. No one paid him any attention.

"Shadow, where are we?" asked Harry as he looked around at all the gold coins.

"It appears to be a dragon's lair, Magpie," Severus replied simply. He glanced warily over his shoulder. The gold glittered under the light he had conjured but another glimmer caught his eye for just a moment.

"That's impossible!" scoffed Sirius. Severus returned his gaze to the Animagus. He then looked pointedly at the sleeping dragon. The dark-haired wizard shrugged, "Well… uhm... It's obvious this is a lair. It shouldn't be, though. All the dragons left live at the Romanian Dragon Reserve."

"And, how would you know that, Black?" grimaced Severus in disbelief.

Sirius smirked. "I wanted to be a dragon-rider when I was a student. I read all about them."

"Did you ever ride a dragon, Sirius?" asked Neville.

Sirius glanced guiltily at Severus. "No, Neville. My interests… changed."

Severus grimaced at Sirius but did nothing to elucidate their uneasy, shared past. "We were in the middle of a war, Mouse. Survival took over dreams and aspirations."

Neville was going to ask another question but Harry placed his hand on his brother's arm. Neville closed his mouth as Harry passed him and went to his father. To Severus' surprise his son wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his cheek into his father's abdomen. The Potions Master dropped his arms to his son, and pulled him close. After a moment Harry pulled back.

"What was that for, Magpie?" Severus asked only loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry smiled, leaned forward, and kissed his father's cheek. "You needed a hug, Shadow." Of course that meant that Harry needed a hug too.

The tender moment was interrupted by an ominous snorting huff behind them. Sirius nudged Harry and Neville. "We'd better find a place to hide. I think our friend is waking."

"Neeeeep! Bleep bleep bluh-neep!"

Sirius tripped over a knee-high creature that resembled a cross between a mole and an otter. It's black fur was sleek but with enough fluffiness to make the creature softly cute. Its back feet resembled flippers and its front feet were sharp, digging claws. From its long, pale pink snout came the urgent sounds it was making. It was also dancing frantically on its webbed feet.

"Get up, Black and follow the Niffler!" ordered Severus.

Sirius scrambled to his feet just as the Niffler broke into a run on all four feet. "Neeeep! Neep nep neep bleep!"

The dragon was slowly waking. It raised its head and shook the sleep away. As its crimson and gold eyes blinked several times it caught the tail end of a robe vanishing into a hole that was instantly filled by coins. The dragon roared its frustration.

* * *

Severus, his sons and their godfather were directed into a small chamber that barely fit four humans. Both Sirius and Severus had to crouch so they did not hit their heads on the ceiling. The Niffler scooted back to the coins falling through the hole. With some digging and a bit of Niffler magic the hole was sealed.

The small cavern that they were in had a storage spot for food (a variety of roots) and an obvious nest constructed of feathers of many birds, some cotton, and an old knit blanket.

"Harry, you hang onto me, Neville, hang onto your dad. It looks like our only way out is to Apparate." Harry moved over to Sirius and Neville grabbed onto his father's robes. Severus only put a hand on his son's head and peered knowingly at the Animagus.

Sirius had spun in place twice (with Harry holding onto his waist) and nothing happened. "I can't Apparate, Snape."

"Of course not, Black. If you recall the crystal cave that we were in, there were garnet coloured… flakes... amongst the other minerals. That was not garnet but lepidolite; a natural earth magic that suppresses a wizard's ability to Apparate.

"Lepidolite? How am I supposed to know that, Snape?" Sirius demanded in frustration.

"Second year Defense Against the Dark Arts, Black. The first three months of the term dwelled on ' _Natural Magic of the Elements',_ " sneered Severus. "Were you too busy flirting with Melly Nidell?"

"Shut up, Snape," muttered Sirius as he recalled the pretty blonde witch he dated in fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Neeeeple! Bedeep nep pep pep pep neeeep!" the Niffler began clicking his front paws against the farthest wall.

Severus frowned at the creature. Sirius voiced, "What's he trying to tell us?"

The Niffler spun, as if in frustration, then, to Sirius' surprise, somehow Summoned the Animagus' wand to him. The wand flew from Sirius' pocket and slapped into a Niffler claw. The animal then struck the wall with the wand. "Bedeep nep pep pep pep…. NEEEEP!" The Niffler toddled over to stand in front of Sirius and handed him back his wand.

"Can you magic a door, Sirius?" asked Harry.

Sirius shrugged helplessly. "I don't know of such a…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake," muttered Severus. "Boys, duck! CONFRINGO!"

Harry and Neville darted to behind their father just as Severus cast the Blasting Curse against the rock wall the Niffler had been hitting with Sirius' wand. Sirius jumped behind a small boulder picking up the Niffler as he dived. The wall burst apart with the force of the Potions Master's spell. Rock mostly flew outward but some fell just within the hole in the wall. Sirius was cursing a blue streak.

"Small ears, Black!" ground out Severus.

"Sorry, Snape," said Sirius stepping out from behind the rock. "But you didn't give enough of a warning." He peered through the hole. After several minutes he slowly said, "Uhm… Isn't that the road in front of your house, Snape?"

Severus drew up beside Sirius and his son's followed. "Hey, I think we went through to that bunch of big rocks in our front yard," marvelled Harry.

"What rocks, Harry?" chuckled Neville. "They're all gone!" Harry peered over the lip of the egress his father had created. He giggled. There were no rocks left. Just a big hole in the ground. "There's mum!" crowed Neville. "Hey Mum!"

* * *

Poppy had been in the kitchen when a thunderous blast had given her a fright. Immediately she had run outside to see what had happened. Down near the road that led to Blossom Hill Farm had been a kind of circle of boulders covered in lichen. The boulders were now gone and in their place was a large hole where her husband, and Sirius' were peering out. Harry and Neville stood in front of their father and were waving at their mother.

Poppy ran down the driveway and met the four explorers just as they emerged from a small cave. "What have all of you done?" Her tone might have been chiding but she was laughing.

"We have a dragon, Mum!" laughed Harry as he tripped, whilst laughing, over one of the small bits of blast debris.

"And lots of shiny treasure!" added Neville.

Harry finished, "We were rescued by Neep!"

"Neep?" The Niffler shook its head and Poppy caught her husband's hand and she jumped warily away from the little thing.

"You didn't really find a dragon, did you, Severus?" asked Poppy.

"A full grown Chinese Fireball sitting on centuries worth of gold and some jewels, my dear." Severus leaned forward and kissed his wife's cheek.

"A real dragon?" Poppy asked in disbelief.

"Flames and all," nodded Sirius. "D'you think we ought to give Charlie Weasley a call, Snape?"

Severus nodded, "As large as that cavern appeared, I think that dragon might appreciate the freedom found at the Dragon Reserve. There did not appear to be any way for it to leave."

"How did it accumulate all that gold, though?" asked Sirius as they began to walk up the driveway.

"Neepy neep!" chirruped the Niffler as it bounced in between Severus and Poppy as though to answer Sirius' question. "Neepy neepy! Bedeep beepy beep nep pep." It continued. "Nebeep debeep... neepy nep pep."

Severus frowned down at the happy animal. "I do not believe there is a wizard in Britain that speaks Niffler."

"Uhm… Shadow?" began Harry tentatively. "I keep getting pictures in my head when it beeps. I think I know what it's saying."

Severus stared at his son in astonishment. "You can understand it? What kind of images are you getting, Magpie?"

Harry nodded, "Yep. I think his family has taken care of the dragon and they've been giving it… uhm… ' _shiny sunlight'._ "

"Gold," murmured Sirius. "How come we only found him, Harry? Are there a bunch of Nifflers hidden in that cave?"

The Niffler 'beeped' its story.

Harry shook his head sadly. "There was… uhm… bad food? No, not enough food. The wizard that fed them… errr… he went away?" The Niffler beeped again in repeat. Harry nodded his understanding. "The wizard died."

"There have been a few wizards at Blossom Hill," remarked Severus. "Does the Niffler know the name of the wizard that fed his family?"

The Niffler beeped, "G'xandee!"

"Shadow, I see an image of that man in the portrait in your lab. It's him," said Harry.

Alexander Minchin. How old was this Niffler? Wondered Severus.

* * *

They all walked through the front door into the large main room where they sat down. Neville and Harry sat beside their mother. The Niffler seemed to prefer Sirius and had seated himself (they had all decided the Niffler was a boy) at the Animagus' knees.

"Do we get to keep the gold?" asked Harry.

"That's at least a hundred kajillion galleons," mused Neville.

Severus smirked, "I believe as soon as Lucius hears of the gold he may just weep."

"How much do you think there is, Severus?" asked Poppy. She Summoned a tray with glasses of water for the parched explorers.

Severus shook his head as he picked up a glass of water. "I could not judge the true size of that cavern. I only know where I entered and where we… fell... into that gold."

"I wonder what his name is," said Neville. He addressed the Niffler who peered at the little boy. "Do you have a name? I'm Neville."

"I'm Harry." Harry waved at the Niffler who waved right back.

"G'neef Ep Peppep!" squeaked the Niffler.

"G'neef? Are you G'neef?" asked Harry pointing to the Niffler.

"G'neef! G'neef! G'neef!" nodded the Niffler. The Niffler than pointed at each boy, "Guh'arry! Guh'nefful!"

Harry grinned as G'neef repeated his and Neville's names a few times. "This is our mum, Poppy, our dad Severus, and our godfather Sirius. Can you say their names? Poppy… Severus… Sirius."

G'neef's brow actually wrinkled over his eyes. He then pointed to each person, "G'oppy! G'serrus! Neep ep pep pep neep… G'oof!"

Severus chuckled as Poppy smiled. Sirius frowned. "Goof? No, I'm Sirius."

The Niffler shook its head and patted the wizard's knee, "Neep pep peep jeep jip jeep...G'oof!" The animal very clearly imitated the bark of a dog.

The boys broke down into giggles as Sirius grimaced. "He barked! How does he know I'm an Animagus?"

"Again," sighed Severus. "Instead of flirting you ought to have paid attention in Care of Magical Creatures. Nifflers are not just diggers and gatherers of gold, they are able to detect magic. Likely, that is the reason G'neef knew we could blow a hole in the rock wall to get out."

"Oh," Sirius breathed out. He then grinned, "But didn't Alison Juneau have the prettiest eyes?!"

* * *

In the dead of night Severus had slipped from his bedroom to make his way to the exit he had created when he and his sons and Sirius had been in the little Niffler's home. Stepping into the small cave he saw the Niffler asleep on a shelf of stone. He tried to move quietly past the creature but G'neef was far more sensitive to his atmosphere than the ex-spy anticipated.

"G'serrus," G'neef's voice was soft. "Eeep jeeep pep pep neep?" The Niffler pointed at the entrance he had sealed. "Neep G'ordreed seeep."

"You know about what I found… what the dragon was… guarding," Severus said slowly. "That is not what history tells us. The Witches of Avalon took King Arthur and Merlin. Merlin is not on my land… in a cave… with a… dragon. He is not, is he?"

"G'merin!" The Niffler nodded and then rattled off a long diatribe of his odd language. Severus listened, trying to understand, and was startled when images began to flash in his mind.

"The tree… it was placed here… with the dragon," Severus nodded in understanding.

The Niffler spoke at length again. "G'ordreed deep jip pepepep eeeeeeeeep! "Ahhh. I see. A better hiding place. Clever witches." G'neef nodded delightedly. "The dragon…" Severus was interrupted as G'neef beeped that odd name. "G'ordreed. Goredred. Mordred? The dragon is called Mordred?"

The Niffler bounced in pleasure and beeped, G'ordreed! G'ordreed!"

Severus chuckled softly. "Well, Mordred will be taken to the Romanian Dragon Reserve. He will a lot of air, his own cave, and skies to fly in. Goblins from Gringotts will come to inventory all of that gold." Severus frowned and tapped his chin with his forefinger. "He needs protection, G'neef. I do not want anyone to find him."

G'neef patted Severus' robe hem and chattered again. When the wizard did not seem to understand G'neef repeated himself. A third repetition and Severus was able to see what the Niffler said.

"You can hide him?" G'neef nodded happily. "Good. He is our responsibility, G'neef. Until that time in the future when King Arthur wakens I and my sons and their sons will keep him safe."

G'neef breathed a sigh of relief and then pushed the wizard towards the small cave exit. "Seeeeep, G'serrus."

"Good night, G'neef. Come up to the house for breakfast, if you wish," invited Severus. He then stepped through the exit and returned home to his family and bed.

* * *

**a/n: That is all that Severus will reveal of the man asleep in the tree. When his sons are much older then he shall tell them what he and they have the honor to keep secret.**


	14. A Great Many Events

#  **Chapter 12**

##  **11th August 1986**

Severus Snape stood in front of a full length mirror in his and Poppy’s bedroom. He would be meeting with his father, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, at Hogwarts. For the first time in the history of the corridors of the venerable old school, Severus would not be wearing all black. As loathe as he was to give up his preferred colour, he would soon be taking up the mantle of a true Potions Master and Apothecary. As the tradition dictated, he would be wearing forest green robes over a blouse, waistcoat, trousers, and dragon-hide boots. He no longer would wear the black frock coat which would do away with the Warming Charm his clothing had to always be subjected to when he was teaching and brewing in the dungeons. He would also never again wear his teaching robes. He felt oddly… cold… without the familiarity.

Poppy entered their bedroom. “Feeling strange, my love?” she teased.

“A bit, I suppose,” he muttered as he adjusted the definitely unfamiliar cravat of white silk at his throat. He fiddled with the cravat a few more minutes and then he tossed it in frustration to the floor.

“Severus!” chided Poppy as she left making the bed to pick up the cravat.

“That thing hates me and intends to strangle me,” Severus groused.

“It’s a terrible beast,” agreed Poppy. “Turn around and let me do this for you, love.”

Severus sighed and then turned around facing his wife. Poppy had him remove his forest green robes so she could work unimpeded with the cravat. Within minutes Poppy had the length of silk perfectly tied around her husband’s throat. She finished her work by pinning down the silk with the emerald and onyx brooch of the Potions Master’s bubbling cauldron. She then pushed Severus shoulder so he was back facing the mirror.

“Well?” asked Poppy.

Severus’ long index finger tapped the brooch. “It appears… satisfactory.” His fingers fussed at the cravat. “Why must this bloody thing be part of my… uniform?”

Poppy put her hands on her hips. “It needn't be, Severus.” Reaching around her husband’s neck she unpinned the brooch and then took off the cravat. “Any Potions Master or Mistress can see that a cravat only gets in the way as one is brewing.” She eyed his reflection appraisingly. “I think your shirt collars are quite presentable, my love. What do you think?”

Severus eyed himself critically and frowned. “I miss my frock coat,” he groused.

Poppy thumped his shoulder lightly and kissed his earlobe, making her husband smile. “You don’t live in the dungeons anymore, Professor Snape.” Severus spun quickly and caught his wife to his chest.

“So, you rescued me, my golden-haired goddess?” he purred. Severus then kissed his wife thoroughly Poppy’s legs became rubbery.

After a few minutes Severus released his wife and while she tentatively touched her sweetly bruised lips with a finger, he picked up his robes. With a flourish he had them draped over his shoulders and the silver clasp popped closed.

Poppy asked huskily, “Do you  _ really _ need to meet with your father now, Severus?”

Severus smirked. “As tempting as your offer is, my sweet lover, you need to take the boys clothes shopping for school while I meet with Albus.” The Potions Master kissed his wife fleetingly, and then let her go as he swept out of their bedroom and into the main room of the farmhouse. 

Once in front of the fireplace, he lit the logs with an Incendio Spell and then threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire. “Hogwarts! Headmaster’s office!” The orange flames burst into green flames. The wizard stepped into the flames, and was gone.

##  **11th August 1986 - On the Way to Diagon Alley**

Remus Lupin emerged from the Floo to the Snapes new home. He was immediately set upon by two little boys that were overjoyed to see him. Remus started to tickle one after the other until they each escaped him with giggles.

“Uncle Remus, mum didn’t tell us you were coming to visit!” burbled Harry.

“Not just for a visit, Harry. I heard the two of you need new clothes for school so I am coming along,” he replied with a smile. “It seems I am better qualified with boy fashions than the girl your mother is.”

Harry chuckled. Neville spoke, “Boys don’t wear yellow, right, Uncle Remus.”

Remus frowned in thought. “Well, some boys do, but maybe you don’t, Neville?” Neville shook his head. “What about you, Harry?”

“On socks that’s okay but I don’t want any yellow shirts or shorts. No way,” Harry insisted.

Poppy entered from the hallway tugging grey suede gloves up her hands. On her wrist dangled a pretty, pouch-like purse of grey and blue velvet. Her Victorian travelling outfit was a simple one of cobalt blue wool.

“Hello, Remus,” she greeted. “Thank you so much for joining us. Boys, we’re going to Diagon Alley. There is a new shop there just for childrens clothing I’d like us to look at.”

“Do we need everything, Mum?” asked Neville as Remus helped him into a light jacket against cooler air and anticipated breezes.

“A few pairs of trousers for school, some shirts, and you get new pants,” smirked Poppy.

“You can’t say that aloud, Mum! You’re a girl!” Harry chastised his mother.

Remus chuckled as Poppy looked shocked. “Oh dear! What was I thinking? I’ll let Remus take care your… underclothes.” She nudged Harry towards the Floo. “Neville, you’re with Remus, Harry you’re with me. Ready?”

Remus grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the orange flames. When they whooshed into green he called out, “Diagon Alley!”

##  **11th August 1986 - Hogwarts**

Albus waited for his adopted son to step from the green flames of his Floo. Only when Severus was fully through did Albus step forward to draw his son into an embrace. Severus’ arms went around the slightly shorter man and tightened in a brief return hug. When they parted, Albus led Severus over to a comfortable chair in front of his desk.

“How are Harry and Neville, my dear?” asked Albus.

"They are well, Albus," replied Severus. "Occon Deevil and some other dragon handlers are coming to Blossom Hill to take the dragon to the Reserve on Wednesday. It will be quite the education for Harry and Neville."

"When are the goblins coming?" The Headmaster Summoned a morning tea with light, small sandwiches cut into small triangles.

"Right after the dragon is taken," sighed Severus as he took a tea cup of steaming tea into his hand. "It will be a busy week. G'neef is removing all the Goblin-made weapons from the treasure cavern to return to them. The goblins will then make a complete count of the gold and jewels and two vaults will be opened for your grandsons, and one for Black."

“I expect they have thought of quite a few ways to spend their treasure.” Albus’ blue eyes twinkled in amusement.

“They want to buy Honeydukes,” scoffed Severus with a slight smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. “They were rather deflated once I explained that their allowances would come from the treasure; no more than 5 galleons a week. The rest of the treasure would stay put until they reached their majority.” Severus sat down on the edge of the chair. “I ought to mention that Neville wants to make a donation to St. Mungo’s for his parents.”

“Wonderful, my boy. Perhaps they can afford a Potions researcher to work full-time on the Longbottoms’ case,” remarked Albus.

Severus was nervous but speaking about his sons eased him. “There have been various researchers on their case. It is about time that one potioneer can focus on the couple. Some strides might actually be made towards a cure.”

“So what is this business you needed to do with me in my guise as Headmaster?” asked Albus as he clasped his hands together.

##  **11th August 1986 - Nattin’s Second Hand Treasures**

The new clothing store that Poppy was interested in on Diagon Alley was called Nattin’s Second Hand Treasures. Since growing children tended to go through clothing very quickly this shop had opened, and was doing a thriving basis, on that principle. The owner, Carson Nattin, took in clothing from ages birth to eleven, he made repairs as needed, and sold the clothes as “treasures” but at a greatly reduced price than other clothing stores had.

“Ohhh!” trilled the owner as his door chimed and opened to admit Poppy, Remus, Harry and Neville. “New customers! Do come in.” A slim, young wizard with pointed features and very blond hair sashayed around his counter to the group of newcomers. “What may I help you with?” He batted his eyes at Remus and smiled charmingly at Poppy.

“My sons, Harry and Neville, need new clothing for school and for play,” replied Poppy. “I’d like to see them get 3 pairs of trousers for school, three white shirts, boots, 1 pair each, trainers, 1 pair each, and two jumpers. They have asked that nothing but socks have yellow in them.”

Mr. Nattin chuckled and smirked knowingly at the small boys. He then leaned towards Remus and asked sotto voce, “Will they need underwear?”

Remus nodded, “Black for Harry, and white for Neville.”

Poppy had not finished the list of clothing that was needed, “There is a bit more that is needed, Sir.”

“Yes,” nodded Mr. Nattin attentively. “You did mention play clothing?”

“Yes. Harry and Neville can choose the colours they wish in shirts but I would like them in some jeans. Lastly, they both need new coats for Winter with hats and mittens. I believe that is everything?” Poppy looked to her sons who did not reply. They both seemed a bit gobsmacked by all the clothing they were getting.

“If anything has been forgotten or is needed, I will take the boys measurements and make note of their tastes. In future, drop me a note by owl, and I will pick out what is needed, and then send you a note with the cost. Once payment is received, the clothes will be delivered,” grinned Mr. Nattin.

Poppy sighed in relief. “That sounds perfect!”

Mr. Nattin stepped between the two boys. “All right, then. You two come with me so I can get your measurements.” He glanced at Poppy and Remus, “Mum, Dad, feel free to browse.”

Remus blinked as he realised how he’d been addressed. “Uhm, no. I’m their godfather, not their father.”

Mr. Nattin laughed in embarrassment. “Oh dear! My apologies.” He quickly fluttered his eyelashes at Remus and then spun away with Harry and Neville in tow.

##  **11th August 1986 - Hogwarts**

“It is short notice, Albus, but I am hoping you will allow me to leave Hogwarts this year.” Severus’ hands gripped the arms of his chair tightly in obvious nervousness.  _ Short notice, indeed! _ He was giving Albus only about two weeks to find his replacement.

For a moment Albus was silent but he did not want his son to suffer anymore than he had been. Worry that had likely begun at home. “Not to worry, Severus. This was a move of yours I anticipated when you and Poppy wed.”

Severus tried to mask his disbelief. “How could you have known, Albus? Even I did not know until a few days ago!”

“Please, Severus. Give this old man an ounce of prescience, will you? Your Hogwarts quarters were cramped with yourself and two sons. Add a wife into that mix… and hopefully more grandchildren…” Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled knowingly. “You need freedom, my dear child. Freedom for family, children, grandchildren, and even great-grandchildren.” Severus’ eyes widened with shock, but imperceptibly so. “Besides, how many times did you complain to me that your students were  _ ‘dismal dunderheads’, _ and that included many of your Slytherins?”

“Once or twice,  possibly,” said Severus with a sigh of relief. “Have you found someone?”

“I found an excellent Potions Mistress from St. Mungo’s Research Department. Agrippina Bickel. A few years older than yourself and…” began Albus.

“Madame Bickel, Albus. She is a very qualified Potions Mistress. However, as to teaching. She was rather isolated as a researcher at St. Mungo’s,” worried Severus.

The older man nodded but with assurance for his son. “I was impressed with her gentle but firm nature, my boy. Madame Bickel is quiet-spoken but she is clear in regards to what she expects. Her first year may be a bit rocky but I am certain she will fit in,” smiled Albus.

“Will she also stand as Head of Slytherin house?” asked Severus. Yes, many of his Snakes had been little better than any other student he taught, but the Snakes were his. He felt the niggling bite of jealousy at the thought that someone else would be taking care of his children.

Albus shook his head, “I offered the position but Madame Bickel outright refused.” For a moment Albus sipped at his tea. “That was for the best, though. Finding a replacement Head of Slytherin…” Albus glanced up at his son. “A replacement for you, was a difficult measure.” The older wizard pushed a folder across his desk. “Therefore, I decided to  _ ‘look outside the box’ _ .”

Severus picked up the folder and opened it. He was startled by the face in the wizarding photograph that waved at him. “Occon Deevil?” Severus ignored the friendly photo and then read the notes his father had made about the older wizard’s qualifications. “She is a Gryffindor, though, Albus,” he glanced at the profile he held.

“True but what I looked into was that Occon was the Head of the Junior Dragoneers - those young witches and wizards who would train to ride the dragons,” revealed Albus.

“I did not know of this. How many years, Albus, and why does she choose to leave?”

Albus smiled smugly. “For three years. It was Occon who approached me about a class on Dragons for our students. Occon tells me that the Art of Dragon-Riding is becoming a lost one due to the fact that not enough witches and wizards know the rich history of dragons. Therefore, knowing that you would likely wish to branch out on your own I spoke to Occon who agreed to become Head of Slytherin House while she created a class that focussed on his dragons.”

“Clever, Father,” smirked Severus with complicity. 

“Everything is taken care of, my dear. I do want you to know that you shall be sorely missed by everyone.” Severus nearly scoffed at that but Albus held up his hand to stop the derisive sound. “Accept it as truth, my child. You have had more of an impact upon all of us, including your students, then you comprehend.”

Severus stood, then bowed. The Headmaster came around his desk and embraced his son. “I have a Housewarming gift for you and Poppy, so invite me soon for dinner.”

“Come wednesday at seven, Father. The goblins will be finished by then,” replied Severus.

##  **13th August 1986 - Goblins, Oh my!**

“G’neef neeeep blep leeep bleep,” the Niffler then gave the goblin that was his height a bow. The Niffler then removed a shimmery cloth that covered a great pile of all the goblin weapons and artefacts he had removed from the treasure hoard.

The four goblins that had come from Gringotts to count, inventory, and divide all the gold and jewels in the dragon’s cave spoke their own Gobblydegook as they perused the pile that G’neef had revealed. One goblin, a bit taller and with wisps of white hair over its pointed ears, removed himself from his colleagues and bowed to Severus.

GrimTeeth, the head of this little contingent addressed those gathered solemnly, “The Goblins of Gringotts are most impressed by the return of these precious, goblin-made weapons and artefacts, Master Snape. IronLung will return momentarily with the keys for the new vaults and a complete accounting and value of the contents.” 

The goblin bowed and then turned sharply to face Sirius and Remus. “As per your instructions, Mr. Black, the new vault shall be under your name but access and use is granted to Remus Lupin.” GrimTeeth, as much as he might want to could not give Remus his own vault since werewolves were not allowed to own any property. “Mr. Lupin, the Gringotts vault has been tied to your Muggle bank account. You will have no problem with the exchange between currencies.” 

The goblin bowed and before Sirius could speak the goblin was now addressing Neville and Harry. “Young Masters Snape, the entire contents of your vaults will be released upon your majority. Your parents have parental control over each of your vaults but will be unable to withdraw more than…” the goblin paused as he consulted a scroll that popped into his long-fingered hand. “Ahh, yes. No more than 100 galleons a month. Your gift of 50,000 galleons to Draco Malfoy has been arranged and he shall be notified in due course, as will his parents. Young Longbottom-Snape, your donation of...” the goblin squinted at his parchment then continued sharply, “90,000 galleons has been made to St. Mungo’s with the proviso that a research Potions Master or Mistress is in charge of searching for a cure for Lady and Master Longbottom.”

“GrimTeeth, we have found the artefact requested,” interrupted a goblin sharply. 

“Present it, AllSpit,” ordered GrimTeeth.

AllSpit, the lowest of the goblins in this quartet held out his hand to the small, pale girl that had been Summoned to Blossom Hill at the last minute before the goblins arrived. As he unfurled the grip of his fingers he revealed a necklace of unearthly shine even in the afternoon light in the main room. It was made from Goblin silver - links of mithril attached to a mithril leaf that was dotted with an ice diamond - the rarest diamond in the world.

“A gift from your friends that we, of Gringotts, are pleased to part with, Miss Luna Lovegood, on the expectation that it is returned upon your passing.” AllSpit bowed sharply, and concluded, “I present to you the Tear of Galadriel.”

Luna accepted the beautiful necklace as Neville and Harry beamed proudly. Luna put the necklace around her neck but could not fasten the clasp. “Uncle Severus?” she asked as she looked up at the Potions Master. “Would you?”

Luna turned and Severus fastened the necklace. “I am proud of you both, my sons.” Severus knew that such a gift of mithril, the goblin silver, was worth more than the galleons in their new vaults. It was a necklace he would not have thought the goblins would part with, but nearly 200 weapons and artefacts had been returned once the dragon was removed to the Romanian dragon reserve. The goblins were… understandably… entirely confident that someday the Tear of Galadriel would be theirs once again.

##  **14th August 1986 - Occon Deevil**

Occon Deevil was a witch in her mid-30s. Her brown hair was clubbed at the base of her neck in the manner that all Dragon-handlers with long hair wore their hair. She was stocky, muscled, and excited to be working with a Chinese Fireball dragon.

With G’neef’s help the dragon was pinpointed using  an interesting magical device that was a parchment that had a grid-like design of the earth just beneath it. As Occon held it over the earth where they knew the dragon to be, an outline appeared on the land. Severus watched as eight dragon handlers positioned themselves all around the ‘outline’ of the Chinese Fireball down in its cave.

“So there is no need to dig a hole in my land to reach the dragon, Miss Deevil?” marvelled Severus.

Occon Deevil, smiled and nodded, “The transport spell that we use will easily transfer her from the cave to where the Dragon-handlers are standing.” Occon grinned. “That sleeping spell that you created, Professor, will be used by Joston Weed, in the cave, to render the dragon into sleep. By the way, Sir, thank you so much for giving us leave to use the  _ Draco Statim Somnus _ spell. It will make transporting young and full-size dragons much easier.”

“We’re a go, Occon!” shouted one of the dragon-handlers.

Occon folded the parchment. “You’ll love this, Professor!” The young woman grinned and jogged to join the others in the outline. “All right, handlers! This lady is asleep so there will be little resistance. She’s still dangerous though even in sleep so don’t forget that. Agon, Billy, Leeza, Cam! As soon as you see the dragon conjure the crate!”

There were ‘ayes’ of agreement. Occon then raised her arms skyward. The other dragon-handlers did the same. In the same voice they chanted, “Ex terram, soror salvum integrumque*!” They repeated the chant over and over until the air within the outline shimmered. Severus’ jaw nearly dropped as the huge dragon in all her scarlet glory faded into being.

The Chinese Fireball was the rarest of all the known dragons in the wizarding world. It was also known to be the largest of all the dragons. This one, Occon had been informed by Severus, with the Niffler beeping assuredly beside him, that this dragon was over 800 years old. No dragon at the Romanian Dragon Reserve was older than 500 years, at most.

Like the females of dragon-kin this Chinese Fireball was huge. The longest recorded Chinese Fireball was at 25 feet. This female was easily twice that length. Without the gold surrounding her body Severus could now see that the Chinese Fireball, of which he had only ever seen images of, was long with a sinuous, snake-like body, a dangerously glittering tail of razor sharp ruby scales, and an absolutely huge, lion-looking head with a scarlet bearded chin. It was a good thing her wings were folded and rested against her body. The wingspan would be astonishing. Her head was much larger than Severus recalled in that dim cave, and his knees felt wobbly as he recalled passing that sleeping head with only a thought for his children.

“How did we survive?” muttered Severus.

“G’neef!” beeped the Niffler as it patted the wizard’s thigh through his Winter robe.

Severus’ hand rested upon the top of the Niffler’s head and swore he could hear the creature purr. “G’neef indeed.”

Moments later a perfectly sized, magic reinforced crate encircled the sleeping beast.

“Occon!!” shouted a young man stepping out of the hole that now led to G’neef’s small cave. “An egg!” Joston Weed ran up towards Occon who left the rest of the job to transporting the dragon to the six dragon-riders that had been hovering in the sky waiting to be utilised.

Severus broke away to see what the young wizard had found. As he breathlessly reached Occon, Severus, and the Niffler, he was grinning from ear to ear. In his arms was a very large egg. Its shell was mostly scarlet, with specklings of gold on its surface.

“I scanned the egg, Occon,” began Joston. “She laid it only a decade ago. Do you know what this means?”

Occon nodded. Severus demanded, “What does that mean, Miss Deevil?”

Joston replied before Occon could, “It means, Sir, that she knew you were coming. You’d be freeing her because she can’t raise her youngling in a cave.”

“Chinese Fireball young need sunlight, Professor,” finished Occon.

“You are saying that the dragon laid her egg… ten years ago… in anticipation of us finding her?” asked Severus incredulously.

“Maybe not you and Sirius and the kids but she knew, for certain, that someone would be coming to release her from the cave,” said Occon. “This is good, Professor. She’ll know that we’re taking her just where she wants to be when her youngling hatches.” Occon pointed at the sky where the dragon-riders were now lifting their huge package into the sky and away.

“Will you have an easier time with the dragon at the Reserve, Miss Deevil?” asked the Potions Master.

Occon nodded. “Much easier, Professor. It’s always a worry when a dragon is discovered that it may not acclimate easily to the Reserve. In this case,” she gently stroked the egg. “We’re doing just what she wanted.”

“And, if she had managed to… kill us?” asked Severus darkly.

Occon shook her head. “I highly doubt that her purpose was to kill you, Professor. To scare you for having trespassed in her lair, certainly. She would not have killed you, though. As an expectant mother she would have immediately recognised that Harry and Neville were younglings and all mother dragons are very tolerant of the young… the helpless. The only one in your exploration party that was ever in any sort of danger was Sirius as soon as you arrived on the scene. She knew you were parent to the boys but Sirius isn’t. Good thing your Niffler came along when he did.”

“Beep pepep G’oocan!” agreed G’neef.

“Will you come in for tea, Miss Deevil? My sons no doubt have dozens of questions for you,” invited Severus.

“Sure, Professor. I could do with a cuppa. Jos, why don’t you take the egg to mama?” said Occon.

Joston nodded. “Thanks for calling us in, Professor. Bye!” The young dragon-handler vanished with a pop of displaced air.

Severus led Occon to the farmhouse. Occon asked, “Will you need any help putting the anti-Apparation ward back up, Professor?”

“Thank you for the offer, Miss Deevil. Albus is coming for dinner tomorrow,” replied Severus. “He’ll be helping me.”

“Call me Occon, Professor,” smiled the young wizard.

“If you call me Severus.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ex terram, soror salvum integrumque: Through the earth, bring our sister safe and whole.


	15. A New Shop

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**15th August 1986 - Dinner With Albus** _

"Granpa!" Harry and Neville welcomed their grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, as he stepped through the Floo. Albus was delighted to see the two boys he now regarded as his grandsons since he had formally adopted Severus Snape. Both boys bestowed the best hugs and each kissed a rosy cheek on the elderly wizard.

Albus then hugged his son, and kissed his daughter-in-law. Poppy led him over to a cushy chair that had been conjured just for him between Severus' chair and the sofa. He seated himself with a sigh, hitched his deep blue robes to reveal rich, purple slippers. Looking at the family he could now claim as his, he smiled. He had long enjoyed being the Headmaster of Hogwarts. His work with the Order of the Phoenix to end the terror of Voldemort had often interfered but he had often found that the mundanity of simply being the Headmaster of a school filled with children soothed his darkest nights. Now, though, his joy at being a grandfather, a father… a family man, could not compare.

Albus took the gift he had brought from the folds of his robe where he had shrunk it. Harry saw the bright red and gold wrapping paper. On the gift was a large bow in silver and green ribbon. Harry was nearly drooling over the shine.

"What is it, Granpa?" asked Neville since Harry seemed stunned by 'the shine'.

"A house-warming gift for all of you," he said with a twinkle in his eye. He then took a sniff of the smells of dinner coming from the kitchen.

Severus had filled a glass with pumpkin juice for his father since he had sworn off spirits in his youth. He then gave Neville and Harry each a demitasse cup of hot chocolate.

"How come we don't get more, Shadow?" asked Harry as he looked down at the small cup that was about half of the size of a standard size tea cup.

"You do not need to spoil your dinner, Magpie," replied Severus as he sat in his chair.

Harry sipped at his chocolate. "When do we get to open the present?" asked Harry.

"After dinner," with a wave of his wand Severus sent the wrapped gift to the other side of his chair where his sons could not see it.

"We're rich now, Granpa," said Neville.

"Yes, my dear boy. I did hear you found a treasure. Did you keep all of it?" asked Albus.

Harry shook his head. "Mum and dad took a bunch, so did Uncle Sirius but it's really for Uncle Remus but that's a secret. Me and Neville decided to give some to Draco, too even though his family's all rich."

Neville nodded, "Draco gets some gold all for himself. But the goblins let me and Harry give Luna a pretty goblin necklace."

"The Tear of Galadereal," said Harry. "It's made of mith'real."

"Mithral, Harry," corrected Severus gently. "And, the necklace is called the Tear of Galadriel."

"Did you really keep some of the treasure, Severus?"

The younger wizard nodded. "We did, Albus. We used a portion to pay off the mortgage for the house and for my new apothecary. We are, at the moment, debt free."

"What a blessing for all of you, my dear," smiled Albus. "And you have a Niffler, too?"

Neville replied, "His name's G'neef, Granpa. Mum said he could live with us in the farmhouse but G'neef likes his cave better. So, me, Harry, and Luna gave G'neef a bunch of pillows and blankets."

"It was Luna's idea," added Harry. "She's smart about lots of things."

"What does this intriguing new friend eat?" asked Albus.

"I get pictures in my head when G'neef talks, Granpa, so he told us he eats vegetables and fruit," began Harry. "Dad won't let us invite 'im to dinner."

Albus appeared mildly shocked and quickly aimed a twinkling eyed smile at his son. "Bad dad, tsk tsk."

"When we start our garden," piped up Neville, "I'm going to plant lots of yummy vegetables for G'neef."

"Mum's going to buy fruit and stuff at the grocer for now," finished Harry.

Severus interjected smoothly, "Poppy and I have decided that we shall plant cherry, apple and pear trees. I think we shall also plant blueberry and raspberry bushes."

Poppy walked through the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "Harry, Neville? Would you please set the table for dinner?"

The boys hopped up from the place on the floor in front of their grandfather, went to hutch that held all of the dishes and silverware, and began to set the table.

"No magic?" questioned Albus.

Poppy replied, "Setting the table is one of the chores we have set for the boys, Albus. We don't use magic for housework in most cases."

Severus nodded, "Wizards rely too heavily on magic for the mundane, everyday aspects of life. Our sons will learn the value of good, hard work. I believe it will give them both more appreciation for the gift of their magic."

"I quite agree, my boy," Albus slowly stroked his beard. "My mother thought the same. Tell me, has Harry's magic increased?" Albus referred to the circumstances that had brought Harry into the Potions Master's life.

Harry's aunt and uncle had hurt the child everyday of his life. Had it not been for his magic constantly working, the boy would have died. As it was, Harry had been near death from pneumonia when he was found.

The only positive of this was that Harry's magic, when it was threatened with extinction, pulled upon the bit of Dark Magic that had been etched into his forehead when Voldemort had killed his parents. Harry had survived the Killing Curse when it rebounded and destroyed the Dark Wizard. Harry's magic had effectively erased the curse scar and decimated the bit of Voldemort's magic in healing Harry.

Poppy replied, "With Harry's sixth birthday I measured a marked increase from 20% to 60%. I believe by his eleventh birthday Harry will be at the right point a wizard of his age should be."

"Mum," said Harry trotting over to his mother. "We set the table. Is dinner ready?"

"It is, Harry," said Poppy as she kissed his forehead. "Why don't you and Neville help me to carry the food to the table." She then smiled at her husband and firmly ordered, "The two of you can go and sit down."

Poppy, who had entirely cooked dinner, had outshone herself and impressed her family. She had roasted beef studded with cloves and mushrooms that Severus carved and served to Albus first then his sons, his wife, and then himself. Harry served the dumplings, as large as his fist and soaking in the aus jus. Neville was in charge of serving the buttery beans topped by crisped onions steamed happily from their dish. All of this lovely food was complemented by white wine for Albus and Severus, and sparkling apple cider for Poppy and their sons. Cold slices of honeydew melon cleansed the palette to make room for dessert.

The dessert was served by Poppy in the sitting area in front of the fire. A simple cherry pie sweetened by apple and covered with whipped cream. Severus refused the whipped cream, though.

After dinner Albus and Severus indulged in hot rum toddys. Harry and Neville each wanted a taste since the drink was so aromatically yummy. After their little taste they then given warm milk with honey to ready them for bed.

"Are you ready for the new term to begin, Albus?" asked Severus.

"I am rather excited," smiled Albus. "Occon Deevil gave me the outline for her class, called The Noble History of Dragons, yesterday."

"Lofty name," remarked Severus.

"Indeed. It will be an elective beginning for all third years and up but Miss Deevil theorised that such a title for the class would entice students to choose it," Albus elaborated. "Of course, any student that attains a NEWT in the class will be eligible for automatic enrollment in the Junior Dragon-Handler programme at the Romanian Dragon Reserve."

"It sounds very exciting, Albus," remarked Poppy.

"Oh yes. But, I believe most interesting is that this year we are instituting field trips in Herbology, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms, Astrology, and the Noble History of Dragons." He then smiled at his grandsons that were both colouring at the coffee table so they could listen to the adults converse. "Harry and Neville will be pleased to know that there will be visits to their primary school from our teachers."

"Really?" Neville looked up.

"Who's coming, Granpa?" asked Harry.

Albus' eyes twinkled as he tapped the side of his nose. "Ahhh, but that is a secret, my boy."

* * *

It was finally time to open Albus' house-warming gift. The boys had no intentions of going to bed until they learned what their grandfather had gifted them. With everyone gathered around Albus and the gift, Severus told his sons to open it. With Harry plucking the big bow off the gift Neville tore away the shiny paper. Severus levitated the box over to his wife. Poppy lifted the lid of the box to reveal…

"A clock?" asked Harry as he peered into the box.

"It's got our names on it," pointed Neville.

Severus stood so he could look into the box. "That isn't a clock. This is a Locator Clock. Each of us is noted by a hand on the clock. Above the hand will be locations such as 'work', 'school', 'bedroom', and so on," explained the wizard.

"But there lot more locations than that, Shadow," Harry pointed out.

"True, Magpie. As you can see above your name is that milky looking plaque. That is where your location will be noted," said Severus.

"It's not doing anything, Dad," observed Neville.

Albus replied, "Each of you need to touch the clock and then it will be activated."

Neville stretched his hand into the box and touched the clock. He smiled when the little plaque noted, 'Farmhouse'. "Your turn, Harry." Harry touched the clock next. He was delighted when his locator plaque turned up with the word, 'Farmhouse'. Poppy was next and Severus was last.

"Granpa, you need to be on here," noted Harry. "You're family."

"Well, Harry, I…" began Albus.

Severus stepped in as he lightly gripped the elder wizard's shoulder. "Magpie is right, father." He waved his wand and the four family members on the clock were joined by an image of Albus. "You are part of the family."

To Albus' delight both his grandsons clambered up onto his lap and squeezed and kissed him.

A part of Albus felt he was the one given a house-warming gift!

* * *

**1st September 1986 - Hogsmeade**

Granier Polydore, who was quite pleased to show some of the shops available to Master Snape, watched the wizard as he slowly moved around the wooden floor of the shop on Candle Lane.

The shop that Severus was currently looking over was on the corner of Candle Lane with a gracious corner window that had one side looking out onto the main Hogsmeade thoroughfare. The Potions Master intended to seek clients through contracts but he would have an inventory of potions for the walk-in customer.

"There is not another room for brewing, Mr. Polydore?" Severus glanced at the portion of the corner that looked out on the main street of Hogsmeade to see a good traffic of wizarding folk moving back and forth.

"No, Master Snape. Just the main shop that you see here and that closet," the realtor pointed at the open door. "Would it be a bad thing brewing in front of customers?"

Severus grimaced. "Not so much customers but gawkers would stand against that window and stare." Severus slowly shook his head. "This is a good shop but it is not sufficient for what I will need."

Polydore straightened and headed for the door of the empty shop, and smiled. "Let's go over to Tinpot Lane, Master Snape. The shop is a bit more expensive but it is much larger with a large backroom that will suit your purposes."

* * *

Tinpot Lane was separated from Candle Lane by an herbology shop: Dogweed and Deathcap, a music store: Dominic Maestro's Music Shoppe, and an Eye Healer: The Hogsmeade Ocularist. The shop Polydore wanted to show him was next to the Ocularist, and as Severus had earlier specified, it was on the corner. The front of the shop had a wide window next to the door. Polydore swept into the shop right after Severus.

Severus paced the front of the shop, studied the large front window for a moment, and then stepped through a narrow door that promptly let him know how short it was.

_THUNK!_

The Potions Master glared at the door, took out his wand, and was about to make it larger when the realtor stopped him. "Ah, ah! I understand the impulse, Master Snape, but you have not agreed to the purchase or lease."

Severus glowered at the door as he put away his wand. He then peered into the back room, and bent to enter it. There was a window on the side of the room in which the view only showed a sunny meadow. If it were a real window the view would be of Tinpot Lane.

"Mr. Polydore," Severus called. The realtor moved to join the younger wizard. "An Enchanted Window?"

The realtor smiled, "Clever, isn't it? The last shopkeeper had it installed since this backroom was so dim. The only limitation is that its magic allows for scenes only as far as Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest. Still, quite a lot to choose from."

"I am in need of natural daylight, Mr. Polydore. No doubt that window will be sufficient for my needs," commented Severus. The discerning wizard studied the room again. "I am wondering about plumbing hookups."

The realtor walked across the room. "Plumbing hookups are in this wall. You have access to fresh water for drinking or washing, and if you have need of a bathroom you can hook into the sewer system of Hogsmeade."

Severus stroked his chin. "Yes, I had forgotten there would be a need for a bathroom. At least for my family. I would require a large sink for washing my hands and the equipment."

"There is clearance for a modest bathroom in all shops. Would you be needing a shower? I mean you are a Potions Master and they do have accidents," intimated Polydore.

"Not I, Mr. Polydore," murmured the Potions Master. Severus then glanced up from his ruminations about the shop to give the realtor an acerbic glance. "A shower is a necessity in the case of an ingredient or potions accident."

Polydore coughed uneasily, then smiled. "A one person sized shower, Master Snape expandable to two, if needed." There was a long pause as Severus slowly walked the empty space of the back room. "Would this shop suit your needs?" Polydore's tone was hopeful.

"Hmmm," considered Severus. He knew the realtor was on tenterhooks as far as his decision went. Finally, he nodded. "Yes. This shop will suit me fine."

Polydore beamed. He almost clapped his hands together but he refrained. "Wonderful. Leasing is available but the owner would much rather sell. Which did you wish, Master Snape?"

"I would prefer buying," replied Severus.

"Well then, let's get the paperwork done!" concluded the realtor.

* * *

**1st September 1986 - Blossom Hill**

Poppy was reading the Daily Prophet when Severus arrived through the Floo. She stood to meet her husband and accepted his kiss upon her cheek as he removed his outer cloak. The wizard then handed his witch a scroll. Poppy looked at the scroll in puzzlement, at first, and then she unrolled it.

"You have a shop, Severus!" Poppy smiled.

Severus caught Poppy by the waist and pulled her onto his lap as he sat in his leather chair. "Bought a shop, love," he corrected and proceeded to kiss her until she was enthusiastically returning his ardor.

"When are the boys due home, my siren?" Severus whispered against the curls that had long ago drifted from the knot of hair on her head.

"Two hours. Bedroom?" giggled Poppy.

"Sofa," growled Severus. He and his wife then introduced the sofa to an adult entertainment it had never known.

Nearly an hour and a half later with the sofa increased in width to allow two people to lie side-by-side the young married couple were covered discreetly by a thin Winter blanket of soft blue wool. Poppy curled into her husband's embrace so she faced him. Severus caught one of her golden curls and lazily wrapped it around his finger.

"You bought the shop, didn't you?" Poppy whispered as she drew lazy circles on the light spattering of dark hair on her husband's chest.

"Mmm hmmm," he agreed as he dropped little kisses over Poppy's bare, warm throat and cheeks. "I intend to remain there for quite some time so I decided to buy rather than lease."

"You're going to have to work very hard after the purchase of this house and now your shop," Poppy said softly.

"I have not a problem with that, Beauty." Severus drew Poppy tightly against him just to squish her against his chest. She squeaked and begged for freedom. Severus chuckled and relaxed his embrace. He did not let go of his wife. "I came to an agreement with Black the other day…"

"You didn't tell me you were talking to him… civilly." Poppy poked his shoulder then kissed it. "What was it about?"

"Black has decided that he wants to invest what his share of the gold towards a cure for Lycanthropy. I have agreed," concluded Severus. "Lupin has, of course, agreed to be my… test subject."

Poppy grinned and kissed his nose happily. "Wonderful, Severus! Do you think you can truly find a cure?"

"That is my goal but that could be years ahead of us. I hope, in the interim to make Lupin's life easier." Severus shifted so he was sitting and he had drawn Poppy with him. He modestly covered the upper half of his luscious spouse with the Winter blanket before speaking again. "I believe I will work upon the fatigue that makes it so difficult for him to function before and after the Full Moon first."

"Remus could better hold onto a job if he didn't have that fatigue to trouble him," mused Poppy. Poppy shifted scandalously to straddle her husband's lap. Her eyes twinkled with devilment.

"Oh? You think to distract me wife?" smirked Severus.

"I think I can for the next few minutes, husband," Poppy kissed his lips, then his cheek, and then whispered into his ear.

Severus instantly forgot his ardor with what his wife had just imparted to him. "Poppy… are you really…?" Poppy nodded and laughed as Severus kissed her and then carefully placed his hand against her belly. His fingers spread in order that he might touch all of his growing child. "When?"

"The first week of March." Poppy leaned her ear against Severus' chest. "Love, should we tell the boys?"

"No doubt they both cannot wait to be big brothers but let us keep this news to ourselves… for a bit?" the wizard cajoled gently. Poppy nodded in agreement and then let out a giggling yelp as Severus' passion rose sharply, and pointedly, right then.

* * *

**Right before Harry and Neville stepped through the Floo into the farmhouse at Blossom Hill, their parents were calmly waiting for them; Poppy working on some knitting, and Severus reading one of Potions Master Alexander's books. There was no hint that their parents had 'christened' the sofa.**

* * *

**8th September 1986 - Manchester Borough Primary School for Witches & Wizards**

The magical Primary school was not all working with practice wands on various exercises. There was maths, reading, writing and the addition of Beginners Latin. Sometimes Madame Bilcross would have a teacher from Hogwarts come to school and speak with the students about what they taught. Today was one of those days in which there was going to be a special guest from Hogwarts.

Madame Bilcross had all of her students (fifteen this year) on the floor in a circle. "Today we have a special guest from Hogwarts. This professor teaches Trans-Fig-U-Ration. Can you say that?"

In an unsteady chorus the children all repeated the odd word, "Trans-firgur-ation." Of course, there were a few unsure mispronunciations including that one.

"Trans… Fig… U… Ration," Madame Bilcross repeated slowly.

Again the students repeated the word. They were better this time. Madame Bilcross had them repeat the word a few more times. It was enough to distract them from Miss Adelaide while she let a pretty Tabby cat into the schoolhouse.

"One more…" began Madame Bilcross again.

"A kitty!" crowed one of the children. All thoughts of learning the word Transfiguration were forgotten as all the children were captivated by the cat. They scooted along the floor on their knees or bums in order to get closer to the cat who preened regally amongst them as she deigned politely to accept their petting.

Luna seemed the most fascinated by the cat as she was closer to it. She had been petting the cat for a few minutes along with the rest of the children when she leaned forwards towards the cat and said, "You're a very lovely cat, Professor."

Almost at once the cat morphed smoothly into the human form of a witch in green velvet robes, a Scottish tartan draped over one shoulder. She was tall, thin, very proper looking witch with silver spectacles perched on her nose, and her brown and grey speckled hair pulled back into a 'teacher-like' bun.

Some of the children screeched. Others oohed and ahhed in appreciation at the show of magic. Harry and Neville knew who the Transfiguration teacher was since they had lived so long at the castle. They both waved at the older woman they had both begun to consider an aunt.

Minerva McGonagall enjoyed the responses from the children but she had been frankly unnerved by the calm little, dreamy-eyed girl. She eyed the child. "How did you know I was human, child?"

Luna took a deep breath. She was a little nervous actually giving an answer to a real live professor. So, she began slowly, "Well, cats don't have Nargles, do they? That's because they're cats, Professor. Just like Droopy and Fang and Nelly don't have Nargles. But, we do because we're witches and wizards. Your Nargles are very proper and organised, Professor." Luna smiled disarmingly.

Minerva regarded the child before her. Out of the periphery of her eyes she saw the other children nodding knowledgeably. Nargles. Hm. That was not anything she had ever heard of before. Was the child seeing something that others could not? She knew it was possible. Some witches and wizards sensed, saw, or heard things other magicals did not. Minerva had certainly never heard of a child so young as this one perhaps sensing something that gave away that she was an Animagus.

"What is your name, child?" asked Minerva politely.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," Luna said happily.

"And, you can see… Nargles… around me?" Luna nodded. "Can you see Nargles around your friends and your teachers?" Luna nodded. "Tell me, Luna, what are… Harry's Nargles like?"

Luna swiftly glanced at Harry, waved shyly, and then returned her attention to Minerva. "Harry's Nargles are bouncy and excited today because he knows you and likes you."

Minerva blushed slightly. She looked to Harry. "I do like you, Auntie Min… I mean, Professor McGonagall!" agreed Harry.

"I like you, too, dear boy," Minerva smiled indulgently at the Snape child. "Tell me about Draco Malfoy's Nargles, Luna?" Minerva requested.

Luna looked at Draco seated beside her. "Oh! Draco has such pretty Nargles! They're so polite but mischievous if you're not careful." Luna giggled.

"Are not," said Draco under his breath and then he nudged his friend as he smiled.

Minerva was intrigued. She knew Draco from his visits to Harry and Neville at Hogwarts. Draco _was_ always very polite but he could be a little mischief maker if one did not watch him closely. "Nargles are rather interesting, Luna, but let's leave the rest of that for a talk another time. I would like to speak to all of you about Transfiguration."

Another girl raised her hand, and spoke at Minerva's nod. "Is Transfigger-ashun being a cat? Uhm… Professor?"

"I am able to become a cat through a discipline of magic called Animagery: the ability to transfigure from human to animal," replied Minerva.

"Is it really, really hard?" asked a small boy with freckles.

"To be an Animagus takes a lot of work in understanding Transfiguration. Can anyone guess what Transfiguration is?" asked the professor.

Harry raised his hand sharply. He knew and he really wanted to answer. The other children looked at him eagerly. Minerva noted with interest that the children were all interested in Harry's answer in the hopes he might be right. Quite unlike her older students who tended to hope that each other got an answer wrong so they would lose points for that House.

"Yes, Harry?" nodded Minerva.

"Transfiguration is about learning how to turn buttons into beetles," Harry replied knowingly since he, Neville, and even Draco had been shown by Minerva how to do that.

There was a soft sussuration of awe from the children. Minerva smiled, "Correct, Harry. That is one of the first lessons that my first year students have. However, turning buttons into beetles is just one of the many things a witch or wizard can do with Transfiguration. Transfiguration is the discipline of turning one object into something else."

"Will we learn how to be animals, Professor?" asked Luna.

"Learning Animagery is very difficult and is not taught at Hogwarts. One must be taught during an apprenticeship with a Transfiguration Master," replied Minerva. This answer seemed to disappoint the children who all obviously wanted to become animals today. "As it is a complex art, it is not an interest that is discouraged when one is younger," Minerva assured gently. "There is no reason for a student not to begin learning to become an Animagus as soon as their third year."

Draco huffed, "So it takes a long time."

"Raise your hand before speaking, Draco," Miss Adelaide reminded him.

Draco raised his hand, and Minerva nodded at him. "So becoming an Animagus takes a long time to learn?"

Minerva nodded. "Most witches and wizards do take years to learn. However, I have heard that there were _some_ students back before all of you were born that learned to become Animagi all by themselves."

Minerva had recently been told by Albus that he had learned that James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were all Animagi as students. It was knowledge that led to Sirius Black being exonerated for the murders of James and Lily Potter when it had been Peter Pettigrew, still alive and living as a rat Animagus with Percy Weasley, who had framed his once best friend for the murders of the Potters.

"I bet I'm a dragon!" declared Draco.

"I know I'm a magpie," chuckled Harry.

Neville frowned, "Does that mean I'm a mouse?"

"I'd be a sparrow, then," smiled Luna. "Professor McGonagall, can we all be animals?"

"If you wish to still be Animagi when you come to Hogwarts then come to me in your third year," instructed Minerva. "That is when we'll begin."

Minerva had planned to speak more generally about Transfiguration but the young minds around her were under the spell of Animagery. Madame Bilcross conjured a comfortable chair for the older woman who spoke with the children about their animals, could they choose, what decided what sort of animal were they.

By the time the children had exhausted their guest Minerva was certain she'd have at least four children who wanted to become Animagi: Harry, Neville, Draco and Luna.


	16. Interlude

**INTERLUDE**

_**14th September 1986** _

Severus was in his leather chair reading his latest  _Ars Alchemica_  periodical. Harry, Neville, Droopy, Nellie and their new friend the Niffler G'neef were playing on the pirate ship. Poppy was in one of the bedrooms possibly picking up dirty laundry; something the boys never quite put into their clothes hamper regularly.

"Severus! Help!" came Poppy's agonised voice.

Tossing the magazine aside, Severus jumped up from his chair and ran to find out what was wrong with his wife. Quickly he found Poppy in Neville's bedroom on her knees and leaning against Neville's bed. He approached her carefully.

"Poppy? What happened?" He took out his wand and ran a base Diagnostic Charm. The same charm he often used on his sons when they scraped up knees or elbows.

"I was picking up Neville's dirty clothes and threw my back out," Poppy winced. "Put away your wand and help me up, would you? I banged my knees when I fell."

Severus put away his wand and helped his wife to sit on Neville's bed. "It's just a muscle spasm, Poppy. I can massage your lower back and you ought to rest for awhile."

"Are you going to do the laundry?" she snapped. Severus flinched but did not pull away. "I can do the laundry, my dear, and the boys will help me. I will give them each a talk about using their clothes hampers."

"Help me to bed, please?" Poppy pleaded softly.

The distance wasn't far but Poppy was walking gingerly. Finally they reached the master bedroom.

"Ohhh dear," muttered Poppy.

Severus frowned. "What is it, love?"

"Steps," she huffed.

"Not a problem," he smirked and then carefully picked his wife up in his arms. Poppy twitched twice but did not complain as her husband ascended the three steps to the raised platform where their bed was. "I am going to put you on the bed but you need to roll to your stomach. That will not cause too much pain, will it, Poppy?"

"No," she replied quickly. Severus laid his wife carefully on the bed and she rolled, albeit slowly, to her stomach. She did not put her hands under her head to raise it. Poppy kept her head against the bed, her head turned towards the bedroom.

With a swipe of his wand Poppy's clothing was gone. With a slight, magical adjustment, the coverlet slipped up her bare legs until her backside was modestly covered. Severus straddled his wife's legs but was careful not to put his weight on his witch. Summoning a heating oil he began to gently massage her back.

"Your muscles are incredibly tense, love," murmured Severus.

"It's expected, Severus. My pelvic area and hips are all moving to make room for our baby. Ooooooo," sighed Poppy as one knot in her back released.

"I've been doing research on potions for pregnant women, Poppy," Severus put a few drops in the small of his wife's back in order to work upon a stubborn set of muscles. "Illuminating, to say the least." As her husband continued to speak his voice was like a hypnotic massage in its own right. "A variety of herbal teas will help with various difficulties throughout. I can build on that by creating a line of herbal remedies that are much safer than many potions are. It shall be an interesting…"

Poppy's breath had changed as her muscles relaxed. As Severus hoped his lovely wife had fallen to sleep. Carefully he removed himself and tucked Poppy properly into the bed. He went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

The oil that he had used to massage Poppy was his own mixture of Lavender, Comfrey, Chamomile, Rosemary and Eucalyptus. The eucalyptus would warm the muscles and relax them. Lavender would be an essential aromatherapy for promoting an atmosphere for Poppy to fall asleep. The Rosemary, Comfrey and Chamomile would only enhance the properties of the Eucalyptus.

The oil mix was the first potion Severus had mixed for his pregnant wife. He was in the process of gathering dried herbs in order to mix specific teas for Poppy to drink.

Hands washed Severus headed out of the bedroom and down the hallway. It was time to do laundry. And, he had two assistants to round up.

* * *

The laundry room for the farmhouse was just off the kitchen in what had once been a storage room for canned food and other sundries. Narrow though it was the room was extra sunny due to wallpaper with large sunflowers on it. Above the flowers was a nearly clear blue sky with a smattering of clouds.

It was nearly as offensive as the brightest of Albus Dumbledore's robes.

No matter. He had an attentive audience and a new washer to put to work. G'neef, as intense as his sons, stood between the two boys and watched their father.

"The two of you are lucky to be wizards," commented Severus. "This is a job with many more steps than I shall show you."

"Then why did we have to leave the ship, Shadow?" asked Harry. "G'neef was part of my crew and we were winning."

"Were not." muttered Neville.

"Were too," Harry shot back.

"Peep pepep neep!" added G'neef.

"See?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stop with the attitude you two. The battle is on hold, for now," Severus admonished. "We have laundry to do. The first thing you both need to do is separate the clothing into whites and colours." Harry and Neville stared at their father as though uncomprehending. "Now."

The boys bent to the task and were quickly doing the right thing until G'neef dove into the dirty clothes and tossed them everywhere.

"No!" Harry tried to stop the mad Niffler.

"G'neef! Stop!" yelled Neville.

"Don't do that…. Da-aad!" cried Harry.

Severus bent over and picked the Niffler up under his arms. Luckily his flailing claws stopped as the wizard moved him. He deposited the little digger away from the stack of clothing. Then, with a wave of his wand, the scattered clothing fell back into one large pile.

"Jeeeeeeeep!" huffed the Niffler in frustration.

"Those are not pieces of gold, G'neef," Severus admonished. He picked up a white shirt. "Whites." The wizard dropped the shirt in the beginning of its own pile. He then picked up two of one of his son's blue socks. "Colours." Severus dropped the socks.

The Niffler had been watching Severus very carefully. With a little waddle G'neef moved over to the large pile of dirty laundry. He studied it, then pulled out a white slip. "Bife!" The Niffler correctly dropped the slip on the white pile with the white shirt. A bit quicker he picked up a pair of black trouser. "Reefa!" He dropped the trousers on top of the socks and jumped happily. Both Harry and Neville applauded the Niffler.

"Very good, G'neef. Continue and then throw all of the whites into the washing machine and call me. I shall be in the kitchen," with that Severus left the laundry room.

The boys and the Niffler went to work. Every once in awhile G'neef shouted either, "Bife!" or "Reefa!" Soon, both Harry and Neville were shouting the Niffler's words where appropriate.

* * *

_**14th September 1986 - Mid-day** _

Laundry did not take too terribly long. Washing was fine but the folding of everything was a bit tough for Harry and Neville. G'neef had quite the aptitude for folding clothing and was more than pleased to jump around the main room with what he had folded. Severus ended that joyous interlude by sending the piles of folded laundry to the various places in the house they belonged.

After that was done the boys and G'neef went outside to play pirates. Severus sat in his chair in the main room supposedly reading  _Ars Alchemica_. He was thinking, though, and every once in awhile he glanced towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Poppy still slept.

Since moving into the farmhouse Severus had come to realise how much they had all relied upon the many conveniences in living in the castle. The Potions Master sort of missed the cooking of the house elves but he and Poppy had two very willing assistants while they cooked. Severus smirked to himself. Cooking together was an enjoyable time.

The family would read or play games together in the evening. Severus would allow his sons into his potions lab when he wanted to teach them an aspect of brewing. Poppy, he had already known, was a bit of a gardener so there were times she spent with Neville and his growing collection of plants. Severus planned to build a greenhouse for his son since his collection was becoming more extensive than his bedroom.

Harry still loved to draw and had decided last year to concentrate on drawing. Severus had given him a set of coloured pencils to add to the set of drawing pencils he had. Harry had talked his father into drawing with him and Severus had found a love for painting… abstracts. His explosion of colours on canvas was nothing even his family had expected from the "dark" man.

Still… Severus was troubled. Poppy had taken on the role of housekeeper with a comfortable ease that made her husband think she was waiting on them. Poppy's housework (of which her sons often helped her with beyond their chores) took away from the time the four of them spent together as a family.

"We need a house elf," murmured Severus.

* * *

Over the dinner that Poppy and Severus had cooked they discussed the need of a house elf. Neville and Harry didn't think much of having a house elf especially when their father explained they would still have to clean their rooms.

"What of your Infirmary elf, Poppy?" asked Severus.

"Leelee? Oh, I would love to have her but she's become an integral part of the Hogwarts Infirmary," replied Poppy. "What about Fry?" Poppy was speaking of the Slytherin house elf.

"Fry does a lot of work dealing with Slytherins," sighed Severus. "I think it would be a hindrance to the new head of house if the Slytherins lost Fry."

"Uncle Lucius has lots of house elves, Shadow," piped up Harry. "Maybe one would like to live with us."

Severus' eyebrow rose. "Very good suggestion, Magpie. I shall write to Lucius this evening."

* * *

That evening the boys were sent to the bathroom for their showers. Harry, who had been taking showers in the morning changed the habit ' _just because'._  Poppy's theory was that Harry wanted to do the same thing Neville did.

Severus had adjusted the large shower so instead of one single stall it now had two. Each boy would have their privacy yet they could shower at the same time. The sink had been expanded to accommodate a second sink. Severus had suggested two stalls with each one having a toilet but that was too much sharing for Harry and Neville. The single toilet had been slightly separated by a door so that one of the boy's could wash their hands or brush their teeth while the facility was utilised.

"What are you going to do with your gold when you get old enough, Harry?" asked Neville as he removed his clothing and threw it in the hamper. Both he and Harry had received a lecture about using their clothes hampers from their father. He'd had that tone in his voice that promised time in the corner and extra chores if they didn't.

Harry wrapped his towel around his waist. "I don't know. Siri said we'd never have to work but I'd like to do something."

"I want a giant greenhouse with all the known magical plants on the earth," declared Neville. "I'll be working all the time. You going to keep drawing?" Neville followed Harry to their bathroom.

"Weeeel," he said slowly. "Maybe. Do you think maybe I could do books with Luna? She's got the best stories in the world."

The conversation was interrupted as each boy threw off their towels and dove into their showers; less time being naked in the same place was the goal.

Once clean, pyjamas donned, and teeth brushed the boys went out into the main room where Severus had started a blazingly warm fire in the fireplace to warm them all up. He was now reading a fiction story, and Poppy was knitting.

Without disturbing their parents Harry went to the games cabinet where their favourite board games were neatly kept. The best one by far was Mousetrap in which the players scrambled to build a crazy mousetrap that would trap their mouse. During gameplay, of course, the mice would dart across the board and try to dismantle the mousetrap.

The game table was the boys favourite place to be; the coffee table. It was in front of the fireplace where their parents could see them whether they were playing a game, drawing, or doing homework. Neville's plants had been relegated to the kitchen which received the morning sunlight and messes were easier to clean up.

"I want the blue mouse," said Neville as he snatched the small, blue coloured mouse.

"You always play with the yellow mouse, Neville," remarked Harry. He picked the green one.

"I just want blue this time. He gets lonely 'cause the yellow and green mice get to play all the time," reasoned Neville.

Harry paused and looked at the red mouse. It seemed to be looking up at him hopefully. He then looked at the green mouse he held and pet it. "I gotta play with the red mouse, okay?"

The green mouse chirped as if in understanding. Harry then switched it for the red mouse. "Me first!" announced Harry.

"You went first last time. I'm going first," insisted Neville. He snatched the dice from under his brother's outstretched hand.

"Uh uh, you're wrong!" Harry snatched for the dice back.

"No, Harry!" Neville was not relinquishing his grip on the dice. Harry was now stretched across the boardgame as they both fought earnestly over the dice.

"Gimme!" growled Harry.

He kneeled on the floor and leaned against the front of the sofa to get a better hold on his balance. Neville took that moment to shove Harry backwards while he still held onto the dice. Harry went completely off balance and fell back onto his bum. He didn't care about the dice anymore. Pushing himself off the floor he dove for Neville.

As soon as Harry hit his brother with his body Neville let the dice fly from his hand. Neville's intention was to fight back but Harry was nearly on top of him. A loud THUNK broke the last veneer of tranquility in the sitting area. Neville screamed as his head hit the leg of the coffee table.

Harry's heart still beat with anger so he never really heard the impact of his brother's head against the table. He pulled back a fist to hit Neville and let out a yelp as two hands lifted him up into the air. Two smacks to his bottom had Harry wailing; more piteously than his brother.

Poppy had slipped from her chair so she could lift Neville closer to her. In full 'healer mode', she waved her wand over her son as she murmured a Diagnostic Spell. There was a red bump on his temple that she soothed with a Healing Charm. The Healer then put her wand away and drew Neville more into her lap. His head lay against his mother's chest as he wept in earnest.

Severus vanished the boardgame back to the cabinet. He then Summoned a pain killer and a topical salve that would take care of the bruise.

Harry had begun to sniffle as soon as his feet hit the floor. "To bed, Harry," ordered Severus as he caught the potions he had Summoned.

"Is Neville going to be all right, Daddy?" asked Harry mournfully.

Poppy replied, "Neville will be fine, Harry. Now, do as your father said."

"'M'sorry, Neville." Harry ran to his bedroom where he threw himself onto his bed and burst into fresh tears.

Severus knelt beside Neville and coaxed him to swallow the painkiller and then he began to carefully put the Bruise Balm on the red bump on his temple. "Come along, Mouse," Severus cajoled. The little boy crawled onto his lap which freed Poppy to stand.

"You know that both you and Harry were terrible, do you not?" The wizard felt the nod against his breastbone. "Let me hear your voice, little one."

"We were awful, Daddy," sniffled Neville. "But it was my turn to go first!"

"That does not matter, Neville. You and Harry both know that there was a better way to settle that disagreement," Severus kissed the little boy's opposite temple. "Go with your mother and get to bed. I shall look in on Harry."

Neville lifted his head to gaze with wet eyes upon his father. "Am I going to get spanked, Daddy?"

Severus shook his head. "Not this time. I think that bump on your head will serve as a reminder against little squabbles." He set his son on his feet and pointed him towards his waiting mother. Lightly he tapped his son's backside once.

"G'night, Daddy." Neville took his mother's hand and Poppy walked him to his room.

"Good night, Mouse." Severus returned to his feet and then walked to his son's bedroom where he found Harry weeping into his pillow. He sat down on the side of the bed. "Oh come now, Magpie. That really is a bit much, would you not say so?"

Harry sniffled, pushed himself up, and sat cross-legged in front of his father. "I'm sorry, Shadow."

"Ahh," thrummed Severus. "Are you sorry that playtime was ended so quickly or that your brother was hurt. By you."

Harry shrugged in embarrassment and then replied softly, "I shouldn't have attacked Neville. I'm sorry for that, Shadow."

Truly?" asked Severus softly as he tugged at his son's shoulder length hair affectionately.

Harry nodded. "Really. Is Neville all right, Daddy?" The little boy crawled into his father's lap and Severus tucked his son securely close against himself.

"Neville will be fine, Magpie," said Severus with a light kiss to the crown of Harry's head. "His mother is putting him to bed and tomorrow, I promise, he shall be as right as rain.

"Truly?" asked Harry with a little smirk of amusement.

"Really." Severus held his son upon his lap until he yawned. The wizard then tucked his son into his bed, and kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_**3rd October 1986 - Hogsmeade** _

Nearly a month passed easily as the Snape family settled into their home, Blossom Hill, with a kneazle, a floppy-eared Beagle, and a Niffler. Harry and Neville enjoyed their classes with their cousin Draco, and the new student, Luna where all four learned how to better write with quills (they wrote lots of letters to each other for practise). Their brains absorbed maths to varying degrees between the four; Luna found very creative ways to solve her sums, Draco was a whiz at doing his sums quickly and correctly, Neville liked maths but preferred his plants, and Harry… Harry hated maths.

To cover up the problems Harry was dealing with in maths, he began to get in trouble. He would interrupt Madame Blicross or Mistress Ollivander as they lectured. It was when he began to get into fights that it was finally decided that his parents needed to intervene.

Severus as was his wont became angry at his son. Poppy saw beyond the symptoms of acting out to the fact that Harry was having a problem with maths. After calming her husband down together they tackled the difficulty Harry was having.

Sitting down at the coffee table in the evening with his homework, Harry glared in disgust at the page of sums that were problems of subtraction. Frustrated after an hour of trying to get the numbers to make sense he shoved the parchment away so it slid across the well-polished tabletop. Severus caught the page of homework, lifted it, and studied it.

Before him was a page of 50 sums of subtraction. The numbers were 2 and 3 digit numbers. Harry was to show his work. What Severus saw over ten of the sums were mistakes, scratch outs, do-overs. None of it was even close to being correct.

"Magpie, come here," Severus widened his chair so there was room for the boy to sit beside him. Harry rose, and went to where his father patted the seat beside him. "What is the trouble you are having with maths?"

"It doesn't make sense!" Harry thumped his back against the back of the chair, crossed his arms tightly, and glared deeply.

"Of course it does not. Be more clear, Harry. Tell me, in detail, why these sums frustrate you," Severus spoke firmly but gently.

"The numbers keep changing places on me so I never get the answer right," Harry explained as if his father understood.

"The numbers…" Severus glanced at the sums, and continued, "...change places." The wizard pointed to a sum Harry had not gotten to. "Recite the numbers to me that you see, please."

Harry pulled himself up straighter and then stared at his homework page. He recited the problem his father was pointing at, "Three six… uhm... seven minus… erm… two seven equals." His father then pointed to another problem. "F-four nine t-two minus eight… uh… six? equals." Severus pointed out three more sums until he stopped and tapped his chin with his index finger. Harry felt breathless after reading all of those numbers.

"Magpie," Severus said slowly as he handed the child potions recipe book he was thinking of selling in his apothecary. "Read this paragraph for me." Harry flawlessly read the paragraph without hesitation or stuttering. "Find a section and read it to me."

Harry took the book from his father, flipped a few pages, and then began to read. When he was finished he smiled. "What are you thinking, Shadow?"

Severus held up his hand as he lifted the homework sums again. He pointed out problems and Harry recited the numbers. His voice hitched, he squinted, and stuttered over the digits. He breathed a sigh of relief when his father stopped with the torture.

The Potions Master almost glared at the page of sums. He did not like what he was thinking. When he was quiet, and continued looking dark, Harry spoke softly, "Daddy?"

"I am sorry, Magpie," he pulled his son close to his side. "I think I know how we can solve this… at least for this homework tonight."

"But… something's wrong, isn't it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I do believe it can be fixed, though, Magpie." He nudged Harry off his chair. "Get a clean piece of parchment and we shall get this work done for tonight. Tomorrow, I shall go to school with you for a chat with Madame Bilcross."

Harry, who was crossing the main room to his father's big desk that had organised clutter on it, hesitated. "Am I in trouble?"

Severus shook his head. "You are fine, do not worry." Harry nodded and got his parchment. He sat down at the coffee table and waited for further instruction. "Quill ready. I will read off the problems to you. You work out the answer. If you have trouble, say so."

"Okay, Shadow." Harry dipped his quill, tapped it on the inkpot rim, and then poised it over the parchment.

"Number one. Two-hundred and thirty-seven minus fifty-eight equals…" Harry began work on the problem.

"One-hundred and seventy-nine," Harry finished.

"Very good, Magpie. Number two. One-hundred and thirty minus twenty-eight equals…" Severus watched as his son's quill scratched over the parchment. Harry soon had the answer.

"One hundred and two," Harry announced.

Severus nodded. "Number three. Four-hundred and seventy-seven minus eighty-three equals…"

Harry paused as he repeated the numbers his father had recited in his head. His smiled slightly. Once in his head the numbers didn't move around. It was easy to work out the problem, even on the parchment. He soon had the answer. "Three-hundred and ninety-four!"


	17. Aberforth Dumbledore

**ABERFORTH DUMBLEDORE**

**6th October 1986 - Monday**

In his apothecary Severus arranged a shelf of books on potions he had chosen for his customers that brewed potions for use in the family home. It was another aspect of his apothecary that was meant to appeal to the individual brewer and home use. The ingredients he offered for sale would create any potion his students first year through fourth year brewed when he was a teacher. Many ingredients were used to brew household cleaning products.

As to potions prepared by himself that were offered to his customers they were his own creations for children under the age of eleven. Many were standard potions for children that Severus had tweaked to be more compatible to the youthful bodies of children. Many potions had already been used by his sons.

Severus had always desired to run an apothecary but he had always thought he would deal in the rare, the unusual, the hard to find ingredients. He had never considered healing potions; specifically potions for that population of the wizarding world that had been overlooked for centuries. The children. Had it not been for his son, for his Magpie with the beautiful green eyes desirous of 'the shiny' he would never have been the man he was now.

A light chime rang melodiously as the door to his shop opened. Severus turned to welcome the witch with brown hair dotted by wisps of white. She also stood at least two feet shorter than him.

"Welcome to The Apothecary, madame," Severus bowed slightly.

The witch nodded warily before smiling. "I've heard that you're brewing potions for children, Sir."

"I have developed an entire line from shampoo to tummy soothing ices," Severus replied. "My own children have been enthusiastic test subjects." He smirked and the witch giggled.

"Children can be very tough to please. I have a three year old who has declared mine and his father's toothpaste to taste like 'smoke'." The witch glanced around the shop. "Would you have something he might like?"

"I do, Madame…?" he asked as he led her towards a shelf where toothpaste tubes, each a different colour of the rainbow, were neatly lined up.

"Edwina Edmina," she introduced herself. "You must be Potions Master Severus Snape." He simply smiled, but tipped his head ever so briefly, in acknowledgement. "What are each of these flavours, Sir?"

"Red is cinnamon, orange is oranges, yellow is banana, green is mint, blue is blueberry, indigo is grape and violet is… bubblegum," Severus rolled his eyes. "I was running out of flavours."

"They all sound terribly yummy, Sir. I think my little one will like the bubblegum flavour." Severus levitated a tube of the bubblegum flavoured toothpaste and the witch caught it. "My Ernst has a bad habit of swallowing the toothpaste. Is there anything I should be aware of?"

"The main ingredients are baking powder, coconut oil and flavouring oil, Madame Edmina," explained Severus. "It does not hurt for the child to swallow a bit of the toothpaste but I would recommend that your boy Ernst learns to expectorate not ingest the paste."

"Yes, he should, Master Snape!" Madame Edmina agreed. She began to peruse the other shelves.

It was a polite way to ask the owner of the shop not to hover over her while she shopped. Understanding the unspoken request Severus moved to behind the counter he had put in place only a few days after purchasing the shop. He reviewed the possible contracts for future brewings he might accept. Only three days after placing advertisements in The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler he had a respectable stack of proposals. He stopped as one caught his eye.

_Master Severus Snape,_

_I am Lady Anjelica Breckenridge, owner of an exclusive parfumerie for discerning witches - Unearthly Fragrances. I would like to hire you to develop a perfume just for my shoppe. The scent you create will be exclusive to Unearthly Fragrances and will be sold only in my parfumerie._

_I expect such a scent to be developed within three months._

_I have designed a bottle for the perfume that holds one ounce and is made from hand-blown glass in swirls of black. Please tap the image at the bottom of my letter to release the bottle to its three-dimensional form_

_I expect the base price to be 35 galleons an ounce. We would add the price of any rare ingredients onto the price and that amount would be your residual plus 8 galleons._

_If you accept this contract, please sign in green ink on the gold line opposite my signature._

_Respectfully,_

_Lady Anjelica Breckenridge_

Severus Summoned parchment and his quill and penned a quick note:

_Lady Breckenridge,_

_Your proposal intrigues me. I can agree to all but the following:_

_You would pay for ALL ingredients during the developmental process and for the final product._

_Exclusivity extends to ownership of the final recipe for your exclusive perfume and can never be shared or sold to another, per magical contract._

_Please reply, quam primum*,_

_Respectfully,_

_Severus Snape, Potions Master_

The Potions Master rolled up his note and dropped it into a box beneath the counter for all of his post to be taken to the owl post.

"Your pardon, Master Snape," Madame Edmina interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, Madame?"

"I'm not sure what to get here," she indicated two different potions. "My little Ernst has been having some stomach upset after he eats. I don't know if Junior Stomach Soother or Colic-Be-Gone would be best."

"Junior Stomach Soother," Severus replied decisively as he levitated the bottle over to the witch. "Colic-Be-Gone should only be used if your son has been diagnosed with colic. Use the Junior Stomach Soother after each meal for three days. If there is not a cessation of the stomach trouble then you need to visit St. Mungo's."

The witch smiled thankfully and brought her basket of items up to the counter. Severus looked over the items, gave her the price and Madame Edmina paid him. As she left, she said sincerely, "Thank you so much, Master Snape. I'll be sure to tell my friends about your apothecary. Bye-bye."

As the witch left, Severus smiled inwardly to himself. This was right where he ought to be.

* * *

**6th October 1986 - Afternoon**

At one of the clock Severus closed his shop early and raised the anti-theft and trespass wards that kept away anyone foolish enough to step upon the threshold. He walked down the main street to the Hog's Head Inn owned by Aberforth Dumbledore, the younger brother to Albus.

When their little sister was killed under terrible circumstances the two brothers parted ways; Albus to his machinations and Aberforth to a life that included three wives, eight children, and as of last count twenty-two grandchildren. Severus mused as he walked that Abe should have his first great-grandchild by now.

Poppy and Neville, led by Harry had effected a truce between the two elder wizards and, since Albus had shown a touch of nervousness, the family Snape had all gone with 'Granpa Albus' to the first meeting. Harry and Neville had met Aberforth previously so neither was nervous. Still, Severus had to use a Sticking Charm to keep each inquisitive boy to their seats. Both boys wanted to be right in the thick of the reconciliation.

The first meeting was tense and Albus was tired and emotionally exhausted afterwards. Severus could not tell whether either man had dealt with their anger. Not even after Albus broke down into gut-wrenching sobs in the arms of his son. Such emotional upheaval Severus was not prepared for but since the 'display' was for just himself, he dealt with the sobs, tears, and muck as he would with either of his sons. When the sobs had diminished and the tears were mere sniffles Severus wiped the tears from his father's eyes, and cleaned Albus' beard and hair that had been struck by his grief.

It was as Severus held his father in his arms on one of Albus' comfy chairs expanded for both of them that he understood; Albus had never accepted the death of his little sister, Ariana. Aberforth had blamed Albus, and Albus, for his penance in accepting that blame had never properly wept for Ariana.

From that point the reconciliation between the Dumbledore brothers went much smoother and the two were finally able to have the relationship they should have had.

As Severus walked down to the Hog's Head Inn he recalled the first time he had met Aberforth.

Severus Snape was the youngest Potions Master in the wizarding world. He should have been looking forward to a lucrative business buffered by the pleasures of a wife and children. He had pledged his soul to the Dark Wizard, Voldemort, and had become the arrow that struck down his only friend. The wizarding world celebrated the end of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named while Severus mourned his one and only friend, Lily.

With a soul heavy with Dark magic and a depression that threatened to end his life he had stumbled one late night into the Hog's Head Inn blind drunk. He was as certain that night as today what impelled him so long ago. Severus had made plans to kill himself with a potion he had brewed specifically to make all the pain go away. His nerves though had talked into taking a drink that was followed by more. Before he knew it he was slumped over a table in the pub of the Hog's Head Inn.

"Yer a mess, boy!" chastised the elderly wizard who bent over the lump of a customer in black robes. Aberforth was not a very tall man. His strength as a youth and now were in a broad back, well-muscled legs, and arms that were still able to carry a keg of beer on each shoulder. His hair was steel gray tied back in the knot of a dingy blue handkerchief. His beard fell to his waist and three quarters of it was braided with beads that clicked as he walked around the pub.

The young Severus did not raise his head, yet replied, "owayleamebemfine!"

"Usually stink o' cheap fire whiskey do yeh, boy? Get up, now. I want to close and get to bed," grumbled Aberforth.

Before Severus could slide indecorously beneath the table Aberforth caught the drunken wizard under his arms and lifted him up. He was just dragging the boy from his chair to toss him out of the pub when he mumbled, "Gave you m'soul, Alblus. It'sa filthy piece…" and he burst into agonised tears of fatality.

"My brother? What's 'e done to yeh, boy?" When Aberforth could not get a reply he spilled a stream of ice water onto the drunk wizard's face until he spluttered awake with a good number of curses. Aberforth dropped the young wizard to the floor.

"Bloody bastard! I could kill you!" threatened Severus as he fumbled for his wand.

Aberforth silently Summoned the young wizard's wand into his hand. "Doubt that. Yeh can't even find yer wand. Now, what's this about Albus? What's 'e got to do with yer soul?"

"Can't save it, can he?" mumbled Severus. "Lily's gone. She's my best… she was my only friend… I killed her… killed her baby… I killed Potter too and that ought to make me feel happy but I'm not… I… I…" he dropped his head into his hands as his body simply folded to the floor.

Aberforth peered down at the young man who so reminded him of the son he never had but always wished for; he'd had eight daughters, though, that were each treasures to him. He was usually disgusted at this point with any of his other patrons but something about this dark, drunken, hurting young man that caught at his heart. Bending over he hoisted Severus to his feet and then slung the limp body over his shoulder.

* * *

Severus stayed the few days it took to get sober and found himself as an employee for a year. Over that year - oddly untouched by Summons from the Dark Lord or his newest master Albus - Severus told Aberforth about his friendship with Lily, his homelife, the Marauders, and in turn the young Potions Master listened to Aberforth's stories about his large family. He never went into detail about his spying of which he did none for a year.

Severus' employment ended when Albus succeeded in luring him back to Hogwarts. It was at that time Albus brought the Potions Master a discovery he had made whilst studying the Death Eaters in Azkaban. Their Dark Marks were losing their power; as if something was draining the owner of the Mark of their magic. The Potions Master did not know how this was being done but something was draining the magic trapped in those Dark Marks; that included his. He and Albus only learned the answer to that siphoning of magic after Severus rescued Harry Potter at age 4 from certain death at the hated hands of his "loving relatives".

Harry, who had received a scar upon the death of Voldemort was connected to all the Death Eaters through that scar. That scar was very much like the Dark Mark. However, the magic that kept Harry safe when his parents were killed, that his mother had woven around him had been caught during the formation of that scar. That protection had not only kept Harry's magical core as intact as possible for as long as it could, it allowed that protection to siphon off the Dark Magic within his scar. That protection had gone to save Harry from the infuriating abuse his "loving relatives" bestowed upon him.

When Harry's own magic had siphoned off the last of the Dark Magic from his scar, it vanished. His own magic was left to do its best to heal the child.

Much later, Harry was rescued from Peter Pettigrew as a rat Animagus by Blossom the basilisk in Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. Severus and Albus learned from Pettigrew that the spirit, the evil Ka of Voldemort, had hidden in the Chamber of Secrets and it was he that was draining the magic of the Death Eaters through their Dark Marks.

The Ka was destroyed ending his threat to Harry's future. He could live as a normal little boy.

Harry's magic slowly was recovering as he grew older, and happier in his new life. Harry's life had flourished with the addition of a brother, a cousin, a mother, a… girlfriend, and three godfathers!

Harry's family had grown further when the Dumbledore brothers put their differences in the past where they belonged. Albus learned that he was an uncle and grand-uncle (and likely a great-grand-uncle). Albus was saddened that he had missed the happiness of his brothers wives - Ahnna, Belle Jo, and Simka. All had passed on to that " _final adventure"_.

Harry and the rest of his family had yet to meet any member of Aberforth's family but the little boy and his brother, Neville, had met the old keeper of the Hog's Head Inn. Harry had fallen in love with the somewhat unrefined wizard. As for Aberforth, he viewed Harry as one of his great-grandchildren. Therefore, since Harry left school early for an eye appointment, he had gone to the Hog's Head Inn to be with Aberforth.

Aberforth, who preferred being called 'Abe' even by Harry and Neville, had plopped the little boy in a chair at an empty round table where lunch awaited him. Harry sat at the table drumming the heels of his feet against the legs of the tall chair. Before him was a bowl of Abe's famous vegetable stew and a large hunk of fresh bread raggedly torn for dipping into the stew. Abe sat across from Harry as he rattled on about school, Neville, Luna Lovegood who made his eyes sparkle when he talked about her, and G'neef the Niffler.

"... so the little fellow is still bringing interesting objects?" asked Abe.

Harry nodded as he bit an area of his bread he had just dipped generously into his stew. He chewed, swallowed, then answered, "Yep. G'neef found this interesting tiara that was silver with blue sapphires in it. Dad was gobsmacked when he saw it. Told everyone later it was Rowena Ravenclaw's tiara. It's been lost like forever!"

"What did yer dad do with the tiara?" asked Abe as he floated a napkin over to Harry who had a bit of stew on his chin.

"Dad gave it to Granpa," replied Harry. "He said it belongs there. Daddy had to do a bunch of tests first and then he gave it over." Harry slurped at his stew and looked up when the door to the pub opened and let in a shaft of sunlight. "Shadow!"

"Finish your lunch, Magpie," smiled Severus.

Abe greeted the younger wizard heartily. It pleased him to see a young man who had finally found the right niche for himself. "Yeh want some stew, Sev?"

"We have a half hour so I think I could indulge, Abe," replied Severus as he seated himself beside his son.

"Bread? It be fresh," said Aberforth as he levitated a bowl of the stew to settle in front of the Potions Master. Severus shook his head in the negative. "How about some Turkish coffee, then," smiled the older wizard. "I know yeh likes that."

"I would not say no to coffee, Abe," nodded Severus. He really enjoyed the Turkish coffee and he wished the keeper of the Hog's Head would have it more often. A steaming cup of the dark, bitter brew settled beside his bowl of stew. Before touching the stew Severus sniffed the rich steam coming off the top of his coffee. Filled with the bliss of the absolutely perfect blend, he took a generous, very hot, sip.

"Shadow? Isn't your mouth burning up?" asked Harry as he watched his father savour his coffee.

Severus smirked and put his thumb and index finger almost together. "A bit of magic to protect my mouth and throat," replied the Potions Master. Harry giggled at learning that little secret. "I do love my coffee scalding hot. Eat your stew, Magpie. We have an appointment to keep."

"'Kay," agreed Harry as he dipped the last of his bread into the last of his stew.

* * *

**6th October 1986 - Afternoon - Diagon Alley**

In Diagon Alley the first stop was the Ocularist so that Harry could get his eyes examined and then Severus would speak to the Ocularist about Harry's possible Dyslexia with numbers.

The exam was simple enough and was rather like the Muggle eye exams. Harry had never had a Muggle or wizard eye exam before so he was curious. After a few minutes of looking at numbers and letters the exam was not as fascinating as he had thought.

The test for Dyslexia was more thorough and lengthy and both father and son became bored with it. At the end, though, the fear of Dyslexia was for naught; Harry's sight was very slightly scrambled due to an injury given while he was still with his erstwhile Muggle family. The musculature of his left eye was damaged and that affected both letters and numbers for Harry. However, the damage to the eye manifested more pronounced when the little boy tried to read numbers. The solution was a visit to an Ocular Surgeon at St. Mungo's.

Other than that, Harry left the Ocularist with a new pair of spectacles (with silver frames!) that gave him 20/20 vision in both eyes.

* * *

**6th October 1986 - Evening, Blossom Hill**

Neville and Harry sat side-by-side on the floor in front of the sofa. They each had their homework on the coffee table before them. Neville, curious about his brother's new quill, watched as Harry picked out a new page of maths problems. He dipped his beautiful, spiral-shaped quill of black glass laced with colourful ribbons of purple glass and a silver nib into his ink bottle. Harry signed his name to the homework and then drew the quill tip over each of the numbers in the first problem. The cleverly charmed silver tip only left ink on the areas of parchment that did not already have ink on it.

"I don't hear anything," observed Neville.

"I do," grinned Harry. "It spoke in my voice in my head! This is wicked!"

Neville smiled quickly at his brother who was happily solving his sums. An hour later Harry stood up and brought his work over to his father. "I'm pretty sure they're all correct, Shadow. Will you check them?"

Severus took the page of solved sums. He looked over each problem carefully. After ten minutes he handed the page back to his son. "Perfect, Magpie."

Harry didn't shout in joy. He just grinned and danced in place. Maths would never bother him again!

Severus smirked as he watched his son dance. "The Belby Glass Quill will work until we can go to the Ocularist Surgeon," reminded the Potions Master.

Poppy, who was learning embroidery from Minerva McGonagall, looked up from her practise stitch primer. She gave her husband a dark look, "The bruising damage I found in his left eye from when he was three."

Severus nodded. "Harry's magic helped to heal the bruise but not the damage. His glasses will allow Harry to properly see until the surgery. Until then the vocal connection with the Belby Glass Quill will be a temporary salve to the Dyslexic manifestation during Maths."

Harry leaned against his father as he spun his unicorn horn-like quill. "And, it's black with pretty sparkly ribbons of purple," said Harry proudly.

"When will the surgery be, Severus?" asked Poppy.

"Summer," the wizard replied. "That will allow Harry to finish this year of school and it will allow his magic to increase to the 70% needed for the surgery."

Poppy resumed her stitches, "I would like to be there for the surgery, Severus. I'll put in my request once the appointment is set."

Neville looked up from his homework. "Why are you going, Mum? Won't it be icky?"

Poppy smiled. "I am a Healer, Neville, I want to be close to my son for this surgery."

Harry moved over to his mother. "Is the surgery scary, Mum? Is that why you want to be there?"

Poppy stopped her embroidery and gave her attention to her son. "I've never seen surgery done on the eye, but I am familiar with the procedure," explained Poppy. "I can assure you that it isn't at all scary. I want to be there because you're my son."

Harry smiled at his mother. _Mum really did love him!_ "Does Shadow have to be a Healer to be there, Mum?"

"I am a Potions Master, young Magpie," Severus spoke purposefully snooty. "No one would dare say no to me."

* * *

**_*quam primum = ASAP_ **

* * *

_a/n: More explanation was asked for about Harry's form of Dyslexia. It's a form of Dyslexia that only affects numbers not letters. The statistics I was told nearly twenty years ago that about 20% of Dyslexics had this form. I was tested for Dyslexia and diagnosed in 10th grade after I threw such a fit one night in frustration over my math homework that I put my fist through a window._

_Essentially what happens is that, in my case as in what I wrote for Harry, the middle number stays put and the first and third number switch (345 looks like 543). Oddly, two digit numbers remain as they began (42 is 42). Digits of 3 numbers or more just get scrambled. I was consistently failing in math and absolutely could not wrap my brain around any problem in Algebra or Physics._

_What I learned is that both sight in left and right eyes are flawed. It is the unusual disparity in strength of site between the two (20/40 in right 20/130 in left) and a wandering eye (left) that caused the main problem. My letters/words were not messed up as long as I focussed and concentrated. There was not a problem with my intelligence (IQ is 139 = superior intelligence), my reading comprehension is not great (I tend to forget what book I've read about 6mos after reading. This makes writing hard because I tend to forget what I wrote. I keep having to read Finding Potter and Finding A Home over and over so I don't blunder)._

_I just realised I had a bunch of weird flaws that made numbers next impossible. I'm glad Harry had Severus (a teacher) who suspected there was a problem beyond just "hard sums". My parents, after the diagnosis and explanation, read my maths homework to me and I finally began to get things right._

_Still, at age 32, my last test rating for Math was at a 5th grade level just as it was in high school when I graduated._

_So it goes._

_~etherian_


	18. Killing Pumpkins

_**25th October 1986** _

_**Sirius Black's Manor** _

Halloween was only a few days away and Harry and Neville and their best friend Luna were helping Sirius and Remus to prepare their home for the holiday. Neville, Luna and Remus were hanging Autumn colour shaded ivy on the stair railings and every doorway in the manor. Harry and Sirius were carving pumpkins. Harry would draw the creepy faces on parchment and Sirius would use a spell to carve the pumpkins. The older wizard would then put a Stasis Charm on the pumpkin, and together, when the carving was finished, they would place candles in the pumpkins.

"How many pumpkins do we need, Siri?" asked Harry as he glanced at the eight that sat on the floor waiting for candles.

Sirius stopped carving the pumpkin he was working on as he frowned. "That's a good question, Harry. I never really considered how many we'd need."

"G'neef wants one with a dragon," said Harry as he continued to draw. "And you need two for your porch - one on each end…" Sirius nodded in agreement and went back to his carving spell. "Didn't you say you wanted some for the backyard?"

"I did," Sirius replied. "I'd like to have one for each corner of the inner garden where we celebrated your birthday. That's four so… one for G'neef, two for my porch, and four more makes…" he paused and looked pointedly at Harry.

"Seven!" he crowed.

And the eighth would be for Moony's bedroom. Make that one extra scary," Sirius smirked.

"That's seven, Siri. We got seven on the floor but we have two more pumpkins," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Hmm, I think the ninth one is for your mum. Maybe we should give this last one to Snape?" Sirius winced. He was still having trouble referring to Snape as Harry's father.

"Not Snape, _my dad_. Or call him Severus, Siri. Remus can," chided Harry.

"Your… _dad_ … Harry," Sirius spoke softly. His eyes closed briefly.

Harry spoke gently, "Siri, tell me about the night I was born. What was my father James like?"

Sirius grabbed onto the lifeline his little godson threw to him and he grinned. "You should have seen James, Harry. He was so excited when he learned that Lily was pregnant. It was like he did a 360 he changed so much overnight." Sirius chuckled. "James treated Lily like a fragile flower and she smacked the stuffing out of him everytime he did. Remus and I tried to get James to come out with us on the weekends but he swore, he was giving up goofing off and drinking."

"Drinking? Did my father like Pumpkin juice?" asked Harry innocently.

Sirius snorted. "Firewhiskey, Harry. Butterbeer for grown-ups. He gave that up, then. He was going to be a father! James was really into being a father. Not just buying cute little outfits and footie jammies but he was planning out everything he was going to teach you."

"He was serious," smirked Harry.

Sirius tapped the child's nose. "Yeah, he was. Well, to your birth on the 31st of July. Lily complained all that day. You really gave your mother quite the backache. She was yelling at me, Moony, even Peter who stopped by from wherever he had been lurking." Sirius grimaced at the distasteful thought of _The Betrayer_ but it passed so quickly Harry did not see it. "James tried to do something but there wasn't anything to be done, you know?"

Harry frowned. "I'm six, Siri. I'm not even married, yet! How would I know?"

"But your… _dad_ Snape is and I'm pretty sure that your Mum Poppy is pregnant," Sirius gave Harry a very 'serious' look. "Am I right?"

"Yeahhhhh," giggled Harry. "But mum is still nice and all. She made porridge with strawberry jam this morning."

"Yumm! I don't think your Mum Poppy's going to put you through hel… uhm… the wringer," replied Sirius.

"Was I borned at morning or night, Siri?"

"Early, early morning," replied Sirius. "Of course, we got your mother to the hospital long before then. Unlike Pureblood witches your mother had Muggle genes and so her labor was almost twelve hours." Sirius wiped his forehead exaggeratedly. "And that was WITH magic!"

"Did my father wait with you and Remus?" Harry put a few finishing touches on an odd monster with lots of tentacles that dripped slime. This scary creature would be for Remus.

"He tried," chuckled Sirius. "He was with us for a few hours and then he was with Lily." Sirius finished the pumpkin that had a wolf beneath a crescent moon and he put it down on the floor beside the others. "When he fainted your mother tossed James back with us. Fortunately…" Sirius lifted the last pumpkin up onto the table. "You arrived not long after."

With his chin cradled in both hands Harry looked up at his godfather. "I was borned."

"You were _born_ …" Sirius gently corrected. "I remember the medi-witch came out to tell James that he had a son. I've never seen such pride in his eyes before." Sirius sighed in remembrance. "It wasn't long before James brought you out to meet us. Your father was crying." Sirius then let out a belly laugh. "James thought you were so handsome! I thought you were wrinkled, purple, and ugly!"

"You did?!" Harry was shocked and annoyed.

"Just about all babies are, Harry," soothed Sirius. "Everything smoothed out in just a couple of days, though. Then, I agreed with James, you were a really good looking baby."

* * *

_**The Staircase** _

Luna was helping Neville and Remus drape ivy and holly over all of the doorways, fireplace mantles and the staircase rails. She broke away from the decorating to dance in a slow spin at the foot of the stairs. Her arms were raised upwards and her face was lifted skyward with a blissful smile.

"Are you catching snowflakes, Luna?" asked Neville.

Still dancing she touched her finger to her lips; Remus and Neville watched in anticipation of more clarification of Luna's current mystery. Once more Luna spun and threw her arms akimbo. As she did so glittering magic of red, green, gold, and silver spun above her before spreading across the ceiling of the living room, and fading.

Remus was dazzled by the display and whispered, "What did you do, Luna?"

Neville added his astounded voice, "What was it?"

"Kerlingle Sprites!" she said breathlessly. "I just stirred them up gently so we could see them." She smiled knowingly at Remus. "They like to gather wherever any household is celebrating the holidays beginning with All Hallows Eve. The last we have a chance to see them is before they leave at the end of Yuletide."

"They look like glitter," Neville pointed out.

Luna ascended the stairs to where Neville was and took the ivy from his hands. She began carefully untangling it. "The Kerlingle can't be seen unless their magic is stirred so that light can be reflected on their magic. So, they appear as glitter." Luna wrapped her piece of ivy around the railing where it appeared a bit bare.

Remus began to untangle more ivy on his end of the long garland, and asked, "What does it mean if we have… Kerlingle Sprites?"

"Blessings of joy, prosperity…lots of laughing," the winsome girl giggled and soon both Remus and Neville were laughing with her.

* * *

_**The Inner Garden** _

The two wizards, their godsons and Luna were outside in Sirius' gazebo that was warded against the cool weather. Inside the gazebo it was cozy, warm, and neither Neville nor Harry needed their Winter outerwear. They were enjoying lunch after all the decorating they had done. Sirius had recently been taught by Remus how to make the ' _best cheese sandwich ever'_ and that was what they were eating. Accompanying the cheese sandwiches were hearty and savory bowls of tomato soup.

"I think Granpa should get a pumpkin" Harry said firmly.

"Doesn't he get all those giant pumpkins of Hagrid's at Hogwarts?" asked Neville as he chomped into a triangle of his cheese sandwich.

Sirius replied, "Those big pumpkins are for the students, Neville. Albus needs his own pumpkin in his office." The wizard smirked.

Luna took a dainty bite of her cheese sandwich, swallowed, then asked, "Harry? Neville? Will you kill a pumpkin for me?"

"...kill?" "what?" the boys gasped at once.

"I didn't kill any pumpkins!" Harry asserted sharply.

Luna shook her head and patted Harry's arm since he was nearest to her. "I didn't mean that literally, Harry. I've got a big pumpkin in my garden that needs to be cut from our garden. Would you and Harry help? We could all carve it."

Harry nodded and was about to say something when G'neef popped into the gazebo. Earlier the Snapes had learned that the Niffler could travel as the house elves could.

"G'neef bep pepepep beep deeppepep," he then greeted Remus with a hug. "G'eemus!" The Niffler then went over to Sirius and hugged him, "G'oof!" There were snickers from the boys but Sirius had finally given in. G'neef named him G'oof and there was no changing it.

"You dig up more treasures, G'neef?" asked Remus after he finished his soup.

The Niffler chattered and beeped as he dug into the soft leather satchel he always had slung across his body and over one shoulder. G'neef then withdrew a few lumps of gold and some dirty knuts and dropped them on the round table in the gazebo. He quickly dove back into the satchel and seemed to be digging into it forever until his head popped out and he held up a stick covered in glittering golden leaves.

Sirius' eyes nearly popped out. He'd never seen such a thing before. Carefully he lifted the branch. "This is wood… are these alive, G'neef?"

The Niffler spread its short arms wide, "Bedeep pepepep eeeeeeef dedeeep!"

Harry nodded as the picture appeared in his head. "G'neef says its a very large bush."

Remus took the branch of gold leaves from Sirius with awe. "Padfoot, do you have any idea what this is?"

"It's enough to make us all rich… well, even richer," chuckled Sirius.

"No!" Remus laughed. "This is the Aurum Folia of Circe. It's said she gave a sailor tea that was tainted with aconite who became a werewolf and it is he that cursed us all with the affliction."

"Are you sick, Remus?" asked Harry worriedly.

Remus coughed. He just realised he'd mentioned the 'W' word around the children. Severus had deemed it unnecessary as of yet to reveal their godfather's 'furry little problem'. "Uhm… no, not now, Harry. I do come down with an illness once a month that this leaf, though, might cure."

Both Harry and Neville's gazes lit up. "Is it something dad can make?" asked Harry.

Remus nodded. "If anyone could I bet your dad could. We'd need more than just this branch. Can G'neef show us where the bush is?"

G'neef had been listening and though he could not speak English he was able to understand it. He began nodding and beeping excitedly. Everyone looked to Harry for a translation.

Finally Harry held up his hand to quiet the Niffler. "G'neef can show us but it's in a garden surrounded by a forest of thorns. An evil witch owns the garden."

"Forest of thorns?" snorted Sirius. "I've never heard of such a forest."

Remus shook his head. "Perhaps not an entire forest, Padfoot. Remember the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts? That place had so many different terrains, territories for unicorn, thestrals, centaurs, and the giant spiders." Remus shuddered at the thought of those huge spiders. They even made the wolf within take pause.

"Are we going?" asked Neville.

Sirius jumped and Vanished the lunch dishes. "Yes we shall!"

"Where do we start?" asked Harry as he jumped up beside his godfather.

"Ahh… G'neef?" asked Sirius as he really was not certain where to start.

The Niffler beeped rapidly and then began to jump about, almost as if he were sword fighting.

"Is he talking about a sword fight?" asked Remus dubiously.

Harry nodded. "We need a sword."

Sirius scoffed. "We're wizards, Harry. We don't need a sword."

"G'neef means a magic sword. He's got it, though," smiled Harry.

"Peeeef!" said the Niffler holding up both clawed arms. At that moment he vanished just as house elves do. In another blink he was back holding out a glittering sword with a gold hilt and rubies encrusted within it. "G'oof!" The Niffler declared and shoved the sword at Sirius.

Sirius took the sword tentatively into his hands. It was quite heavy. The hilt was long and just perfect for holding the sword properly with two hands. The double-edged blade was just a foot shorter than the Animagus. As he studied it he noticed Latin writing etched into one side of the blade. Sirius peered at it, and suddenly whitened.

"Padfoot?" asked Remus in concern.

"It's a name, Moony," Sirius spoke slowly. "Godric Gryffindor." Remus stepped closer to look at the Latin named owner of the sword. "This is the Sword of Gryffindor! It's been missing for centuries!"

Remus had paled. He looked to the Niffler. "Where did you find this, G'neef?"

As the Niffler beeped and shuffled its feet it began to pantomime its story. Soon, not only was Harry receiving images of what the Niffler was saying but so were Neville, Remus and Sirius...

* * *

_A Niffler is a remarkable, magical creature. It not only can find gold, silver, copper and bronze, but it is able to sniff out precious metals, or objects created from such metals. Including goblin silver or Mithral. Thus, when Nifflers were discovered they were found by the Dwarves of the Under-earth; the dwarves that were miners of such precious metals. Nifflers made their dwarven friends very wealthy._

_G'neef's family had long worked for one family of dwarves that mined the most precious mineral of all: Mithral. This was sold to the goblins so that they could create wonderful and terrifying artefacts used by High elves, Dwarves, Goblins and Wizard-kind._

_A very important commission came to both Dwarves and Goblins from the four founders of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin wanted a Mithral and emerald locket to hold his greatest secret, Helga Hufflepuff wanted a Mithral and gold chalice that would produce the purest water in the world for her plants, Rowena Ravenclaw wanted a tiara of Mithral encrusted with sapphires that would clarify the mind of the wearer, and Godric Gryffindor wanted a sword of Mithral encrusted with rubies that would destroy any magical creature or being._

_G'neef's family found the Mithral and the stones with the gems that were needed. Dwarves mined the stones from deep in the earth and the more elusive Mithral. The goblins made each of the objects the Founders desired. Upon the death of each Founder, the artefact was given, not to the goblins but to G'neef's family. So decades passed as did the centuries until G'neef was the only Niffler left who had worked for Dwarves of the Under-earth. G'neef was born the day the dragon was put into its cavern prison on Blossom Hill._

* * *

"Each of the Founders gifts will return to fulfill their destiny before being lost for eternity," Harry's voice, usually so soft and young, sounded brushed by the passing of centuries. Finishing that sentence aloud, he took a deep breath and declared questioningly, "We can go on our quest now, right?"

Sirius grinned. "I just need a scabbard for my sword, and then we'll be ready." Remus handed his best friend a rather ornate scabbard that had a halter he could throw over his shoulder. "I like it, Moony, but it seems to be a bit short." The scabbard was half the size of the sword.

Remus smirked, "You forget, Padfoot, I did rather well in Spatial Magic after I discovered there were trunks that had more room on the inside then the outside."

Sirius chuckled. "I had forgotten that, Moony." He slipped the sword into the scabbard and was delighted when it went fit perfectly. He slipped the scabbard rakishly over one shoulder and looked down at G'neef. "We're ready!"

"Beeep peppep peeep!" ordered G'neef. As if some invisible lasso had been thrown around the two wizards and their godsons, and Luna Lovegood the lasso of magic cinched them tightly together. The Niffler began to run around the humans fast… faster… and even faster…

All six vanished when it appeared G'neef was no more than a blur.


	19. Thorns

 

** 25th October 1986 **

**Thorns**

Remus fell to the ground and rolled right into a bristly bush that seemed to want to swallow him. Instinct made Sirius transform to his Grim dog form but he still thumped to the ground with all four legs splayed around him. Harry bounced until he was swallowed up by a bristly bush that was very like the one Remus was fighting with. Neville bounced, too, but then he rolled and rolled and rolled until, in a panic, he realised he was careening down a hill.

"HELP ME!" Neville managed to yell before he crossed over a root that slapped him across the mouth. "HARRY! UNCLE…!"

Luna was thrown to her hands and knees but it allowed her to pick herself up quickly. Having no idea if anyone else heard the panicked voice of her best friend she began to run towards Neville's voice. The little girl tried to stop when the ground vanished beneath her but she could not. Luna's foot had slipped in a patch of mud that grabbed her foot and threw her down the hill where she plowed right into Neville.

"Neville?" Luna sat up woozily.

"Ugh," Neville replied. He felt bruised everywhere possible but at least nothing had broken. He sat up and blinked as he bumped heads with Luna. "Luna? You okay?"

"Tumbled and dented but I have my arms, legs, fingers and toes." Luna stood, grasped Neville's hand with both of hers and tugged him to his feet. She walked around him and began to pat his arms, chest, and back. "Are you all together, Neville?"

"My bum hurts," he groaned as he lightly rubbed the bruised area. "Where are we?"

Luna walked, hand-in-hand, with Neville to the base of the slope they fell down. "We fell. It's too bad we can't fly," she added as she considered the intimidating but not high slope.

"Uncle Sirius! Uncle Remus!" shouted Neville.

The distant voices of Remus, Sirius, and Harry shouted back in reply. Their voices were distant but not for long. Soon, the three stood at the top of the slope.

Sirius glared at the slope. "That's all mud! It'll be impossible for them the climb back up. Moony, can we…" He gaze brightened with an idea. "A sled!"

"It's not snowing, Siri," Harry observed.

Sirius chuckled. "No, Harry. Not a sled that goes over snow. One that will slide over this mud. Moony, I'll conjure a sled…"

Remus interrupted, "A stretcher would work better, Padfoot. The rails of a sled would sink in that mud." Remus promptly conjured a stretcher that floated a foot above the ground. "A rope, Padfoot, and we'll send this down."

Harry yelled down to his brother and friend, "We're sending a sled for you so you can slide up the hill!" Harry grinned at his godfathers. "Can I go down?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Sirius.

"No, Harry," said Remus with a scowl at his best friend. "Me and Padfoot will have to pull Neville and Luna up on the stretcher and you'll just add some extra weight."

Harry sighed, but he understood. He nodded at Sirius. As soon as Sirius attached the rope he had Transfigured from a tree branch he pushed the stretcher down the slope. The stretcher floated smoothly down to the two children awaiting rescue.

"Climb on!" Remus shouted.

The stretcher swayed back and forth yet it remained so that Neville and Luna could climb aboard. It wasn't long before both Remus and Sirius were pulling the floating stretcher up the slope. Harry bounced on his feet in impatience and nearly knocked himself, Luna and Neville back down the slope when he jumped onto the stretcher to hug them. Sirius did fall forward, but Remus' wolf within who was very strong, kept a solid hold on the stretcher. Sirius jumped back to his feet, grabbed his end of the rope he'd dropped when he fell.

"We're rescued!" crowed Neville.

Remus Vanished the stretcher and rope while Sirius cleaned the mud off the two adventurers that had a quick encounter with a muddy slope. As soon as Neville and Luna were free, Harry grabbed their hands and sprinted with them to where G'neef waited patiently.

G'neef bounced and beeped, "G'arry! G'eville! G'ooney!" The little Niffler hugged each of the children.

"Look! It's a huge wall of thorns!" gasped Harry.

Neville stepped carefully closer to the wall of thorns that stretched to his left and right until it disappeared in a strange mist. The wall also stretched upward so high no one could see the top of it. The thorns themselves were long and sharp; some were only the length of Harry's forearm but there were many more that were as long as Luna was tall. The vines that the thorns grew from were the colour of dried and weathered wood. The vines were as thick as Neville's neck or as thin as Remus' fingers. All of it was so tightly woven together there was no way to simply step through the dangerous barrier.

"Those thorns'll kill us," Neville breathed worriedly.

"How are we supposed to get through them?" asked Sirius as his gaze surveyed the barrier.

Luna, who always had a smile, no matter what, looked upon the wall of thorns with worry creasing her forehead. She began to slowly run her hands, palm forward, just above the deadly vines. After a minute or two she stepped away. "Uncle Sirius, we need you to use your sword."

"My… what?" Sirius glanced down at the scabbard slung over one shoulder. He had forgotten about the sword. Carefully he withdrew the Sword of Gryffindor and dropped its point into the ground. The long hilt was like a cross in front of him. "How do I use this?"

G'neef beeped as if G'oof was being an idiot.

"Hey!" Sirius glared as the image of a clown flashed through his mind; the clown being himself.

Remus interrupted before his friend could get started on a tirade against the Niffler. "Use the sword to hit the thorns, Padfoot. Let's see what it does."

"Everyone step back," Sirius warned as he swung the sword before laying it upon the thorns in front of them.

As Sirius swung the sword he found it felt better each time he swung it to wield the long weapon. He could imagine himself fighting for freedom alongside the Founder, Godric of Gryffindor. With a sudden and mighty shout he swung the blade into the thorns. There was an explosion of magic that sent not only Sirius, but Remus and the three children tumbling backwards.

"Ow!" declared Harry as he sat up.

"Are you hurt, Harry?" asked Remus. Harry shook his head and helped Luna to her feet. Noticing something shiny in her hair, he brushed at it. "OWWWW!" Harry yanked his hand away and was startled by the tiny cuts on the tips of his fingers.

"Careful, Harry," warned Sirius as he ignored the sword that lay a few feet away. He examined Luna's hair and noticed tiny cuts all over her face, bare arms and legs. "What the…?"

"I got 'em, too, Sirius," Neville confirmed by showing his forearms which were uncovered since he wore a short-sleeved shirt and shorts.

"And on your legs, Neville," observed Remus.

"You've got red specks all over your face, Uncle Remus," pointed Luna. She turned to point out that Sirius was bleeding as well but froze as she stared towards the wall of thorns. "There's a tunnel!"

Little cuts momentarily forgotten, they were all now looking at the perfect tunnel that had opened up when Sirius had swung the sword. The answer to their cuts were the hundreds of slivers of pale white-grey thorns that had shattered under the sharp blade of the sword.

"And, there's another wall," grumbled Sirius as he walked closer to the tunnel.

"We'll look at in a bit, Padfoot. Everybody come here so I can heal all those cuts," ordered Remus.

"You, too, G'neef," smirked Sirius. "You're a bit shiny looking with slivers of thorns all over you.

"Deepep beep dep bep," nodded G'neef. The Niffler then turned slowly so Sirius could remove all the pieces of shattered thorn.

"Here, Padfoot," with his blue eyes twinkling Remus turned Harry for healing from Sirius. Harry held his arms akimbo and grinned at Sirius.

It wasn't long before Sirius was finished with the Niffler so he began to heal all the little cuts Harry had on his face and arms. Moments later he said, "That looks like the last one, Harry. Let me just make sure nothing fell into your eyes." Holding his wand close he incanted a spell that produced a short beam of red light from the end of the wand. "Close the right eye and open the left eye wide." Sirius flicked the wand over Harry's eye surface. "That's good. Left eye closed and open the right one wide." The red light was flicked and then ended.

"Check Neville and Luna's eyes, Padfoot," said Remus as he nudged the two children over once he was done healing them. "They both had a lot of thorn slivers in their hair."

Done with the children Harry sidled up next to Remus and grasped his hand. Together they walked to the hole Sirius had made with his sword.

"How are we going to get through, Remus," asked Harry as he frowned. "There's another wall."

"That's just brick, though, Harry, and we are wizards," the man winked. "We can find a way through it."

* * *

**Someone Is Watching**

Behind that brick wall there is a garden filled with beauty uncompared. Lush leaves, strong branches, flowers everywhere, trees that held fruit that had been lost to the ages. At the center of this wondrous garden was a curious construct, a sort of hut slapped together with little thought. The hut rose high above the garden upon two, thick and sturdy… chicken legs.

Within the hut there hunched a pitiful creature whose spine was bent possibly by deformity. The face was dominated by a hooked nose that was almost a caricature of itself. The eyes were pearly, as though shaded by blindness. The mouth was just a slash that separated nose from chin. The lips were tightly pursed yet one, rather frightening, pointed tooth emerged to lie against the upper lip. Stone grey and chalk white strands of hair almost drifted delicately on either side of the fearsome face and over the prominent spinal ridges that threatened to break the ashen skin. The witch was as hideous as her garden was beautiful.

The witch often slept in a twilight world that was neither here nor there, and thus she would remain safe and hidden. It was when she woke that the danger of her existence was breached. Her wall of thorns had been broken and that had awakened the witch.

Hovering over a great ball of crystal that glowed with a sickly green light her long, skeletally thin fingers that ended with fingernails of rusted iron stained by something dark, filthy and made one think of blood. The witch muttered darkly before she barked sharply, "Tinga!"

As thin as the skeletal frame that supported its dusky, dark skin, a very cowed, yet fearsome looking creature shuffled over to the witch's side. Tinga resembled, if vaguely, the house elves that wizards knew. The eyes, a stark, startling blue, were large, bulbous and a bit too prominent on the large skull. Terrifying teeth of razor sharpness inhabited the mouth Tinga could not completely close due to their length. Tinga crouched at its mistress's side.

"You see them, Tinga?" rasped the witch with a slight cackle of glee in her throat. Tinga grunted. "Children," her raspy voice drawled darkly. "Tinga, go. Watch them."

Tinga grunted again, then vanished.

The witch cackled in delight as she whispered to the crystal ball, "Three children… a veritable feast!"

* * *

_**a/n: To be clear on godparents…** _

_**Lucius & Narcissa were named Harry's 'first' godparents by Severus** _

_**Lucius & Narcissa were named Neville's 'first' godparents when it was learned that the Potters had been his godparents.** _

_**Sirius Black was Harry's godfather as named by his parents, Lily & James. Severus & Poppy reaffirmed this.** _

_**Remus was named as 'honorary' godfather to both Harry & Neville by Severus & Poppy. It is 'honorary' since he cannot legally be a godfather.** _

_**Except for some religions there is no set number of godparents. The essential idea of a legal godparent is a parent or parents designated by the biological parents should both die and/or can no longer take care of the child. Therefore, Lucius and Narcissa would take the underage boys into their home if it were needed. If something happened to Lucius and Narcissa, Sirius would. Remus would not be allowed to, according to Wizarding Law.** _

_**-Delays-** _

_**Spring is coming and I do not do well in the heat despite AC and two fans. Yeah, I'd rather sit in a refrigerator. Anyway, I am leaving my writing to the night time so it will be longer between chapters.** _

_**If you recognise who the witch is that lives in a hut on chicken feet - tell me in a review.** _

_**To the Guest reviewer that was incensed Remus and Sirius went on an adventure with the children without telling their parents... trust me.** _


	20. Baba Yaga

**_25th October 1986_ \- The Witch's Garden**

The tunnel Sirius had created with Godric of Gryffindor's mighty sword was not a long one. The remaining trouble was that there were thorns along the path they had to walk. It was Luna's suggestion that a bridge might help that gave Sirius the idea that some planks of wood over the thorns would do the job. Harry, Neville and G'neef quickly had about a dozen broken branches that had fallen from the nearby, dead limbed trees when the thorn wall shattered. Both Remus and Sirius Transfigured the branches into planks and floated them into place.

"It's good to be a wizard," sighed Sirius when they had gotten through to the brick wall.

The brick wall that they faced stood as tall as two men so climbing over it was not practical. Remus indicated they should all back up as he wielded his wand. With a flourish and a forceful _Confringo_ cast, a hole big enough to step through was blasted into the wall. Harry tried to dart up and look through the hole but Sirius stopped him. The bricks had blasted into the garden but there were some hangers towards the top of the hole that fell. Sirius reinforced what remained and then all five of them peered in at the garden.

* * *

**Meanwhile, The Apothecary**

Severus buttoned his jacket that he wore beneath his outer robes, and then donned his long, sweeping black wool robe and cloak, a scarf of green and white stripes, and a pair of fur-lined leather gloves. The Potions Master then stepped out of his Apothecary, shut the door, and walked up the sidewalk to one of several Apparition points in Hogsmeade. With an elegant turn, a nearly silent pop, Severus Apparated to the outside of the wards to Sirius Black's house.

The entrance to Sirius cottage was a Winter ivy that arched over a flagstone path. In the Summer the Winter ivy would be replaced with a flowering ivy. The flagstone path was lined on either side by small boulders. Sirius had told Poppy he planned to have flowers and ferns in the Spring and Summer.

As Severus approached Sirius Black's house he found it odd that there were no sounds of giggling and laughing children at play either from the inside or the outside of the cottage. He knocked on the door. He waited. There was no answer.

"Harry! Neville! Luna!" Severus gave a shout in case the three were making noise someplace where they could not have heard his knock.

Again, there was no answer. The silence that pervaded in and out of the cottage gave Severus a chill. Sensing that there might be a problem, he used a simple Alohomora charm to unlock the front door and allow him inside the cottage.

Severus was too intent upon finding his children and their friend to be curious about the neatness and modest decor of Sirius' cottage. Swiftly he ventured into all the rooms and found them empty. He then made his way out into the backyard and found it as empty and as silent as everything else.

By this point Severus was angered to find his sons and the two godfather nitwits missing. He was just about to leave the backyard when a glittering from the gazebo caught his eye. Curious, and hoping that whatever it might be would give him a clue to where his children were he swept over to the gazebo, up its two steps, and felt its weather-repelling ward slip over his frame.

When he reached the table that a common branch lay with leafs that glittered in the waning sunlight, Severus could not process what he was seeing.

"That cannot be," he whispered to himself as he trailed a finger over the leaves of gold. "Aurum Folia of Circe. Here? I do not…" A chill of foreboding skittered down his spine. Gathering the branch and shrinking it, he left Sirius Black's cottage.

He needed to get to Hogwarts!

* * *

**First Sight**

"This is unbelievable," gasped Sirius as he lifted a strange leaf of dark purple with prominent ridges all over it like veins. The leaf belonged to a large bush of more such leaves that rose to his hip. "I've never seen anything like it."

Remus walked towards Sirius with a heavy cluster of what resembled pink grapes. "Padfoot, I've seen these before. I'm sure of it."

"What are they, Moony?" He tentatively touched a pink grape as though it might bite him. "Where have you seen them?"

"In a Muggle book on Greek mythology when I was a kid. This is the fruit from which the Gods got their Nectar." He shook his head. "I don't think they were ever named but the drawing looked just like this."

"Remus! Sirius!" Harry called out in excitement.

Sirius forgot the leaf he was looking at and Remus dropped the cluster of grapes. Together they both trotted to where Harry was. They found him, Neville and Luna at the edge of a silver lake. The shine was not from the sun above but was from the strange water itself.

"Look," pointed Harry. "It just jumped out of the water."

A creature with pearly thick, knobbly skin that resembled a toad, but for the pearl horn sticking out of its forehead, ribbited. The toad was in Neville's careful hands, and Luna was stroking its glistening, silvery-wet back with her finger. It ribbited, just as a frog or toad might, each time Luna stroked its back.

"He's so sweet," sighed Luna.

Harry reached out a finger to very lightly stroke the strange toad. It obviously appreciated the attention. After several quiet minutes passed Remus broke the tranquility.

"Time to put it back, Neville. We need to have G'neef show us…" began Remus.

Neville tipped the creature back into the silver lake as Harry interrupted Remus, "Where's G'neef?"

Everyone looked around them. Sirius scowled. "That Niffler was right behind me when we came in here. Maybe he's wandered off."

For a moment the strange garden was forgotten as the children each called for the Niffler and Remus and Sirius looked all around for the little fellow.

"Quiet!" Sirius hissed as he dropped down to one knee and held his wand out defensively. "No one speak. Moony, you hear it?"

Remus nodded as he pulled a too inquisitive Luna close to him and made her lower her body in the same manner Neville and Harry were crouched.

Leaves rustled almost in time with the gentle breeze. However, Sirius, who had spent nearly four years in Azkaban, had increased his ability to hear things; especially the rustling sound of a Dementor's cape. There was a wrongness to what he had heard and though the noise had settled as if it had vanished, he knew… felt it in his bones… that whatever made that noise was still nearby.

* * *

Tinga, a spindly creature with skin blackened as though by a great fire, crouched on its haunches and sneered at its stupidity. The Niffler had stumbled across him and like lightning he caught the nosy blighter and rendered it unconscious. His mistress liked her meals alive and so Tinga had learned how to take down its prey without killing it.

Tinga had been told to watch the curious intruders but because Tinga had caught the Niffler, they were now aware of it. Tinga spread its terrible, thin claws and curled one into a fist as it counted the intruders.

Two adults… Tinga's mistress would not refuse their flesh but the sweetness of younger flesh is what its mistress most desired. Tinga decided. It could not take down all five intruders. Therefore, in order to take the young flesh, Tinga would take care of the old flesh.

* * *

Sirius was in the midst of silently signalling his intentions to Remus when the first attack came; Remus fell as something not only smashed sharply into his skull but something, claws, ripped at his throat. Sirius tried to intervene, to help, but by then the children were all screaming as they huddled together. To the horror of the three children, Sirius fell in much the same manner as Remus. However, instead of his throat being brutally slashed, it was his abdomen that suffered.

The children, now silent with shock, were very easy for Tinga to gather as it captured them in a sticky web they could not free themselves from. Tinga threw his be-webbed bounty over its shoulder and strode off.

* * *

Harry grasped at the threads of the web that crushed him against his brother and Luna. He tried to pull on them but discovered the threads dug into his fingers.

"Harry!" Neville rasped. The small boy was not looking at his brother. "Harry! Look!"

At the center of the garden a huge construct of a pair of gigantic chicken legs with a ramshackle hut was fading into view. Harry, Luna, and Neville all stared in horror at the terrible thing not really heeding the fact that the sky had begun to darken.

* * *

"Aurum Folia of Circe, Father," Severus emphasised by slamming the glittering branch upon Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's desk. "A plant only to be found in our myths and legends. I found it at Black's cottage when I went to retrieve the children." He glowered darkly. "No one… was there."

Albus gingerly picked up the branch of gold leaves. "I quite agree, Severus, this is impossible. However, here it is."

"An interesting puzzle, no doubt, Albus but my children are missing," Severus repeated an earlier sentiment.

"I am assuming you put a Tracking Charm on the children before leaving them with Remus and Sirius?" asked Albus.

"Of course I did," Severus agreed flatly. "I do not trust those two despite what you and Poppy have said." He yanked the branch from his father. "It is a good thing I did since those two idiots vanished with my children without telling me where they were going. Only…" Severus huffed in frustration.

"Did you perform the Point Me charm, my boy?" asked Albus softly. There was an undercurrent of worry in his voice that told Severus he was not alone in his concern.

Severus held out his wand in the palm of his hand, "Point Me Harry Snape." At first the wand wavered back and forth until it settled into a languid spin. Severus sighed in frustration and started to put his wand away when Albus caught his wrist.

"Allow me, Severus," the Headmaster spoke softly as he touched the tip of his wand to Severus' wand. "Point Me Harry Snape. Tell me where to find him."

Severus' wand spun slowly this time until a Latin phrase rose in greyish smoke above the wand and formed itself. Severus slowly read the words, "Impossibilia Hortus. The Impossible Garden? I take it that is not here at Hogwarts."

Albus frowned darkly as he slipped his wand away. He went to an area of time-worn, hand-bound books in his vast library and began to look them over as he ran his fingers lightly over them. Few knew that the Headmaster's light touch activated a charm that would allow him to think of what he was looking for and his touch would then direct him to the book, journal, tome, or scroll that held the information he was looking for. A rise in the temperature indicated he had found what he needed. Carefully he removed the journal with its Old Latin writing. It appeared to be barely held together by the charms that kept the pages safe from the elements.

The older wizard turned precisely to the page he needed. As he placed the journal upon his desk Severus walked over to examine it. The two pages revealed were faded but still beautiful from the old, yet brilliantly coloured inks that illustrated the foliage of an odd garden. The facing page was titled with the two words Severus had read - Impossibilia Hortus - and further text beneath. The younger wizard tried to read the time faded words.

"I have rather a decent grasp of Latin without a Translating Spell, Father," observed Severus. "I take it you know what it says."

"A very old story," began Albus. "So old it's become a legend in wizarding history." A slim, old finger tapped the beautiful illustration. "This is the Impossible Garden. A garden that holds the fauna and flora that has been lost to time since before the time of Merlin. The story tells us that Merlin was the last wizard to know how to get to the garden for he had created some of his greatest potions from the ingredients held behind a wall of thorns."

Severus paled slightly as he recalled the extremely old wizard entangled amongst the roots of a withered, and frozen tree he had fallen against when he, his sons, and Black had found the 'Dragon's Cavern' the boys now called it. Severus knew precisely who was within those roots, and he knew that the dragon had been placed in the cavern to protect the ancient wizard by the Witches of Avalon. G'neef's family might have known how to get to that garden, and perhaps other mysteries of that Mage.

"It does not look dangerous," Severus spoke carefully. He was a Slytherin and well-versed in the protections wizards still used to protect their secrets.

Albus turned the page to reveal another colourful illustration. This was a strange one of a pair of chicken legs rising from the garden and topped by an ancient hut that appeared as though it might topple at any moment. Before Severus could question the odd image, the Headmaster turned one more page. The Potions Master recoiled at the face drawn upon the two pages.

Hags were witches so immersed in the Dark Arts and twisted magic that their bones had twisted and their entire body was a frank portrait of their evil. Severus had dealt with Hags but not a one had ever appeared this terrifying. She had to be the mother of all Hags.

"Baba Yaga, the Mother of Bone, the witch it was claimed who was a lover of Death. It was her daughter, the sorceress Vasilia that trapped Baba Yaga within the Impossible Garden," sighed Albus as he told the old story. "That part about Vasilia is from the Muggle story. Our history tells us that Godric Gryffindor sought the evil witch and confined her for all eternity. The witch will never leave, unfortunately, there are those that still stumble upon the garden." Albus closed the books. With a dark voice and a terrible flatness to his gaze, the great wizard intoned, "And it is then that Baba Yaga… feasts."

* * *

**The Witch's Garden**

Remus Lupin was fortunate in that he was a werewolf. The injury to his throat would have immediately killed a normal man, perhaps even a wizard. With his hands over the wound to slow the flow of blood he waited patiently as the damage healed. Minutes later, when he could talk and had more strength he pulled himself to where Sirius lay. Sirius was unconscious but the Niffler stood above Sirius with his little claw-like hands. G'neef gently waved his claws over Sirius' grievous wound and Remus watched, stunned, as a pale green light emanated from the palms of his hand.

"You're healing him," Remus stated. His voice rumbled as though he had swallowed some rocks.

G'neef beeped rapidly and Remus closed his eyes to better see the images the Niffler's speech sent him. G'neef was showing him that even though Sirius' wound looked awful no vital organs had been compromised by the creature's claws.

"G'neef," Remus began slowly. "We need Blood Replenishing Potion…" he took a moment to draw in his breath. "Can you get that?"

"Dee dep beppep, G'neef, G'emus," nodded the Niffler. There was more that he beeped, apparently happily, as the magic faded and G'neef smoothed his claws over the healed wound. The Niffler then looked in Remus' eyes. "G'ev'rus."

Remus nodded. "We need Severus."

Sirius stirred carefully, "Snape's gonna kill us, Moony."

"Probably." Moony let out a huffing breath. "Blood Replenisher Potion and Severus, G'neef. Hurry."

With nothing more than a nod in acknowledgement, the Niffler vanished from sight.

Sirius slowly sat up. "Where are the kids, Moony?"

"G'neef said a creature took them. And," Remus turned onto his back and sat up. "Look what just appeared."

Sirius looked upon the lair of evil but he almost felt as though he wanted to laugh at the ridiculous sight. "Chicken legs?!"

"All I got from G'neef is that that…" Remus pointed, "...is death."

Sirius drew in a deep breath and stood. "We can't wait for Snape." He wavered dizzily as the amount of blood he lost reminded his body that he was not up to fighting.

* * *

**Baba Yaga**

Tinga dumped its terrified, yet squirming burden upon a wooden floor stained. Many of the stains were dark, suspicious… blood? The room itself smelled uncomfortably like a charnel house. That smell was enhanced by gruesome chimes that hung all across the ceiling made from bones… rib bones. Even worse were the smelly tallow candles that sat upon thirteen skulls, grinning, that had been placed all around the room.

At the room's center was the bent form of evil personified. The witch remained over the large crystal ball while a large cauldron to her left bubbled and steamed ominously. Tinga had crawled into a shadowed, dusty corner replete with spider webs that lazily inhabited the silver cobwebs that used the corner and various other places, as supports for their thin constructs.

The children were bruised and terrified into silence. Clutching onto each other, Luna was between the two boys who had settled around the small girl.

Harry whispered, "I think that thing killed our godfathers, Nev." Neville nodded sharply and sniffed away his tears. He had wept during the awful journey from garden to hut and he had decided that the tears must go away. Harry glanced quickly at their dark surroundings. "We have to rescue ourselves, Nev."

"Now, now, dearies," tsked the witch who turned slowly to face them. Her eyes were milky until she slowly blinked them. The milkiness had vanished to be replaced by a sharp, dark, bitter red gaze. "There shall be no talk of escape." The witch waggled her long, index finger as she cackled. The witch stood, revealing her sickly thin glory, a tall skeletal yet twisted frame that lent horror to the creation that was her execrable face. The crone towered over them. Reaching out a claw that revealed her nails of iron, she swiped at the net, and drew blood from Neville's back. The small boy cried out in pain and despair. The witch's cackle became a terrible screech.

"You're going to die!" cried out Harry as he held back his own tears. He scrambled from the tangle of the weird net and joined Luna who was holding Neville tightly.

The witch stuck her finger into Harry's face until he was forced backwards. Harry's back knocked over a small table that had a skull with a candle on it. His gaze glanced worriedly at the burning candle but could not move his face. The witch's iron claw was digging into his cheek.

"You destroyed my thorns!" hissed the witch as he claw tore down his cheek. "You sundered my wall!" Her claw marked his other cheek. "You! Are thieves… I will eat each of you." With another cackle, the witch turned and grabbed Luna by her hair. Luna cried out.

"Luna!" cried Harry. He tried to move just as the thing that had captured them wrapped its arms tightly around the child in its burnt cage of an embrace.

"Tinga hungry, too," the creature whispered.


	21. Rescue

**25th October 1986 - Rescue**

The Niffler popped into Hogwarts just as Albus and Severus were making their way out of the doors. Severus did not expect the small creature and so when his path was suddenly impeded, he tripped over the Niffler. Albus caught his son so he did not fall all the way down.

G'neef was not concerned by his abrupt arrival. He had a message to convey and so without a breath he began his beep and chatter. Albus was the one to receive images from the Niffler, and though he was curious, he could not indulge as he saw the images of an injured Remus and Sirius flash into his mind.

"What is it, Albus?" Severus demanded.

"Remus and Sirius have been terribly injured in an attack, my boy, they need…" Albus was interrupted.

"Where are my children?!"

Albus held up his hand so he could interpret all of the images that G'neef was throwing at him. The plethora of information was enough to spark a migraine and the older wizard closed his eyes.

"Father?" Severus lifted the old man's chin. Albus opened his eyes but the pain of the headache was clear in his blue eyes. "I shall get you a headache potion."

"And Blood Replenisher," Albus managed. "Both young men need it. Hurry."

Severus Summoned the potions needed from the Infirmary that he still supplied with potions. He also Summoned his Potion's bag he now stashed in the Headmaster's office. As the bag and then the potions arrived he handed the Headache Potion to his father and tucked the others into his bag. He shrunk the bag, and tucked it into his pocket.

"How do we…?" Severus began to inquire.

G'neef began running around Albus and Severus until they were gone.

* * *

**Running In Circles**

Both Sirius and Remus were exhausted. Remus bent over, trying to catch his breath while Sirius leaned against the bark of a blue and green tree.

"This is ridiculous!" Sirius added a curse to his frustration. "We're never going to reach that bloody hut!"

"Some sort of magic is keeping the hut away, Sirius. Or us away," stated Remus breathlessly as he straightened himself. "We need a way…"

The abrupt arrival of Albus, Severus, and the Niffler startled the two young wizards. Severus had his wand out and was wavering it between the two men that had been his bullies in school.

"What have you done with my children?" he demanded.

Remus pointed, "There!" Severus glanced toward the strange pair of chicken legs upon which a crude hut perched. It was that weird abode he had seen in the old journal his father had shown him. The construct could not be more than a half a kilometer away.

Sirius, feeling the weakness of his blood loss, sank to his knees. Severus grimaced as he ignored the hut. He then took out his Potion's bag and unshrunk it. In a moment he had the bottle of Blood Replenisher out and he broke the seal. "Black. Drink this. Lupin? How are you?"

Remus nodded and held up his hand. "The wolf in me is rather good at regeneration, Severus. I could use a pain killer or headache potion if you have one?" He glanced hopefully at the potions bag. Without a word, Severus hand the other wizard a small vial. Remus swallowed it down. He smiled serenely. "Thank you, Severus."

Severus shrunk his potions bag and put it back into his pocket. Albus had run Diagnostic Spells over Sirius and Remus. "Are they functioning, Father?"

"They could both use some sleep, Severus," replied Albus, "but they can aid us."

"Good. Now why haven't you two useless cretins rescued my children?" snarled Severus.

Black snarled right back, "Because we've spent a half hour going round in circles trying to get to that bloody chicken hut, you annoying bat. We… can't… get to it."

Albus looked down at the Niffler, "G'neef? Are you able to get to the hut?"

G'neef sighed and shook his head. "Beep pep," he apologised.

"Father, can you not…" Severus began to question.

"Alas not, my boy," replied Albus. He then tried to step closer to the ' _chicken hut'_. The venerable wizard cast an obscure spell of revelation which produced a bluish mist. He then tried to step towards the hut again. The mist shifted and showed the land in front of him shifting. "Ahhh. The obscuring of the path through a shifting illusion."

"Can you find the path, Albus?" asked Sirius.

"Not with this spell, unfortunately. If there were something within… part of… the garden that could walk along the path then it would be revealed to us," explained Albus.

"There are animals here," observed Remus. "I can hear and sense them." He shook his head sadly. "I cannot see them."

'RIBBIT!'

The men and the Niffler looked about and soon saw the strange 'unicorn' toad that Neville had found on the edge of a pond.

The toad croaked strongly a few more times until G'neef patted its back. G'neef then beeped happily. It was Severus that received images that oddly interpreted the toad's croaking.

"I think the information our world has on Nifflers needs to be updated," drawled Severus. "G'neef told me that the toad likes Neville and wants to know where he is."

Sirius' face brightened. "Albus, could the toad lead us to the chicken hut?"

Albus nodded. "As it is part of the garden it is not subject to the obscuring spells. G'neef, would you ask your little friend to lead the way to the… er, chicken hut?"

G'neef nodded and quickly beeped to the toad. In answer the toad croaked in varying tones and then hopped until it was standing where Albus had cast his revealing spell.

'RIBBIT' the toad ordered.

The unicorn toad hopped and the path was slowly revealed as the animal of the garden travelled along it. The toad was followed by the Niffler, and then the four wizards.

* * *

**Luna**

Luna Lovegood might resemble a delicate flower but the moment the witch grabbed her by her hair she became a whirling dervish of fists, feet, teeth and ear-splitting screams. Luna managed a few good licks before the witch side-swiped her in the face with her fearsome, iron fingernails.

"Misbehaving little girl," tsked the witch as though none of Luna's rebellion had touched her. "It is quite obvious your parents did not teach you any manners." The witch laughed as she tossed Luna's body onto a long, wooden table. The table was scored with hundreds of scars that only a knife chopping meat could give it.

Harry struggled in Tinga's arms. Tinga only gripped him tighter. "Don't you hurt her you ugly, evil, thing!"

Neville was about to go to his brother and help him but the burnt, skinny monkey waved a hand and ivy shot up all around Neville. He was drawn down to the floor as the ivy tightened.

"Neville!" Harry cried.

"I… c….n't… moooo….Harrrrrr… awp!" Neville managed one cry of anguish as his face was mashed to the floor.

Tinga pinched Harry's cheeks and he tried to bite its offensive fingers. "I am… very hungry. You are nice… and _fat_!"

"No I'm not!" protested Harry. "Mum and Dad always tell me to eat more!" He struggled and managed to loosen a leg that he shot backwards into Tinga's stomach.

Tinga grunted and fell away from the boy. Harry jumped up and immediately ran to where Luna was. As soon as he tried to wake her his wrists were grabbed by the clawed, thin fingers of the witch who lifted him. The claws let him go and Harry found himself floating in the air. The witch poked his belly. To Harry's horror the iron nail actually punctured him. The witch cackled as she licked the blood upon her finger.

"As you wish, little one," hissed the witch into Harry's face. He grimaced at the odor of rot she breathed. "You are first." With a swipe of her hand Luna's body was swept off the table. Harry then fell into her place.

Luna blinked as her head hit the floor just inches from Neville. She glanced up at Harry without moving her head. The witch was poking him and pinching him; drawing blood and cries of pain. The witch cackled with every bit of damage.

"'Yuuuna…" Neville tried.

Luna blinked her large, grey eyes slowly. Neville did his best to nod. Luna slowly rose to her feet. Before Tinga woke Luna frowned at the monkey-burnt thing and whispered, "You need to stay put."

In the blink of an eye Luna spun around, leapt up, and planted both feet into the witch's back. The witch fell over Harry who pushed her away just as one of the skulls with a candle fell and cracked her hard on the head.

Tinga woke at that moment and tried to move but found itself stuck fast. No matter how much it grunted, squirmed or wriggled it was well and truly attached to the floor.

The witch stirred abruptly not caring of the maelstrom of damage in her anger at the two children that hurt her. Her magic became a whirlwind that rattled or threw objects to the floor. Harry jumped off the table and sprinted over to Neville. He tried yanking at the ivy but could not make a dent in it.

"Luna…!" Harry cried as he attempted to get her to help.

Luna could not move as she felt herself rising up off the floor. A bolt of awful, yellow magic shot from the witch's fingers and the little girl began to jerk and twist as though she were being hit by a Cruciatus Curse. Harry screamed and Neville grunted out a screech. After a minute Luna fell to the floor.

Harry rushed to Luna's side. He turned her onto her back. She was silent. Her chest was not moving. She wasn't breathing.

"You killed her!" Harry's magic burst from the center of his body as if lightning struck.

* * *

**Slow Hops**

Following the toad was not easy. Even though it hopped its pacing was not as long as a man's. Therefore, the four men would walk a few feet, wait, and then walk a few more. Sirius had tried to shortcut the path by striding directly to the ' _chicken hut'_ only to find himself unceremoniously dumped back to the beginning of the path shown by the presence of the unicorn toad. He did not try to shorten the path again.

"I cannot hear the children," murmured Severus as he walked beside his father in front of the two reprobates.

"They could be dead by now," snapped Sirius.

Severus wheeled about and nearly punched Sirius but was stopped by Albus. "Don't, my boy. We need our attention on the children. As for you, Sirius, stop thinking so negatively… at least out loud. None of us need to hear it."

They all stepped forward a few feet then stopped as the toad hopped ahead. "Do you know what to expect, Father?" Severus asked almost hopefully.

"Do you know where we are, Albus?" asked Remus.

"If you do, why's that hut on chicken legs?" Sirius demanded.

"Shush, boys," Albus spoke softly but firmly. "I do know where we are. The moment I saw the hut on the chicken legs I did." The younger wizards were expectant but quiet as they waited for Albus to continue. "Are any of you familiar with the mythology in our history?"

"Binns was too stuck on Goblins," sighed Sirius with impatience.

"I've read a bit," remarked Remus, "but I was looking into werewolf lore mainly."

"The witch that eats children," muttered Severus. As he recalled the illustrations he had just seen in his father's office. "From the journal you showed me, Father."

Remus frowned, "You mean Baba Yaga of the Muggle myths?"

"You know their stories, Remus?" asked Albus with a slight twinkle to his eyes. "What do Muggles say of Baba Yaga?"

Remus related what he remembered, "Baba Yaga is told of in the Muggle Slavic myths which have spread throughout the Muggle world. She is said to be the Mother Crone who lives in a magnificent garden. She flies in her cauldron around the world and her hut walks upon chicken legs all around the garden. Those that find her might be found worthy for a reward." Remus then huffed softly. "Or she'd eat them."

Albus chuckled. "Well, the Muggles obviously elaborated and tamed the story somewhat. Our legend is much more grim and unfortunately factual. Baba Yaga is a crone who wielded the Female Dark Arts and gifted such ability to her "sisters" that worshipped her. She held sway over the wizarding world for a century before being caught by a hero of the age; Godric Gryffindor in the last decade of his life captured the evil witch. He imprisoned Baba Yaga without her cauldron and held her within the Impossible Garden." For emphasis, Albus spread his arms, and then lowered them as he continued his story. "Godric Gryffindor and the other three Founders cast the Wall of Thorns around the brick wall that housed the garden. The thorns were meant to prevent the curious…" and here Albus paused his recitation to scowl at both Sirius and Remus, "...from going further."

"Fascinating, Father, but what truly matters to me is that I trusted two idiots to take care of my children," Severus sneered.

"I'm not an idiot, Snape," Sirius growled. "The children were in no danger…"

Severus spun back to face the man, caught him by his shirt, and yanked him close. He pointed at the hut on chicken legs. The angry wizard hissed, "You are lucky I do not kill you…!"

'RIBBIT'! The toad announced the end of the path.

* * *

**The End**

A ridiculous argument about who would ascend the ladder first delayed the wizards at the foot of Baba Yaga's hut. When Harry screamed, " _You killed her!"_ that ended the argument. Without a by-your-leave Severus rose like a shot up to the door of the hut and with a spell the door blew outward - he did not want the door to blow inward and hurt one of the children. The Potions Master stepped over the threshold and everything escalated.

Down at the base of the ladder Sirius gaped in astonishment. "He flew!"

Remus pushed his friend, "Nobody cares, Padfoot! Climb that ladder! I'm staying down here with Albus."

In the hut Harry's accidental magic was a lightning burst of anger, fear, and pain. Tinga was incinerated on the spot. No one saw this, of course. The old crone had been slammed against her magical sphere. The crystal ball cracked; a red, smoky haze squirmed through the crack. If anyone had been listening they would have heard several, tiny voices crying out, "We're free!"

Harry's burst of magic did not harm Luna or Neville but it did cause the vines trapping his brother to wither and turn to dust. Neville scrambled away from where he had been held. The evil witch was screaming as she saw the mist from her crystal ball escape through the broken door. It did not, yet, register that his father had just stepped into the witch's hut.

In her supreme anger Baba Yaga turned her emotions upon the small boy that sought to defy her with his magic. "You're dead, little boy," she growled.

Neville shot up from the floor to attack the witch. She did not see him as he launched himself at her hand. Neville only thought to bite the hand pointed at his brother. The witch screeched and shook him off like a bug. Neville went flying until he bounced on the floor.

Severus was in the hut by then and without thinking he cast a strong spell to instantly cause the witch to double over. At least, that should have been the result. The Potions Master cursed as he cast three more spells that slid off the creature as if she were a troll.

Baba Yaga's hand whipped toward the Potions Master where she sent a force of magic so hard at him that he was propelled through the wall of her hut.

Sirius, who was ascending the ladder, looked up as the wall above exploded. His eyes widened as the wizard in black fell like a stone to the ground. Trying not to wonder what could have happened Sirius continued to climb the ladder faster. Beneath the screeching of the witch he heard the tortured cry of his godson. Now it was Sirius' turn to fairly fly; he climbed up the ladder faster until he fell through the open door.

The scene that greeted him was a silent, possibly dead Luna, on the floor, an unconscious Neville in a cluttered corner, and Harry was again suspended in the air as the witch spun him about like a ball. Harry's screams came when Baba Yaga pointed a terrible claw at him and stung his body as he spun with a cruel spell.

* * *

**Harry's Thoughts**

Harry had tried to wake Luna after his accusing outburst. She was as limp as a noodle. He then tried to scoot Luna's body away from the witch. He managed an inch or two but that was all. He wanted to cry as he futilely stroked her hair.

"Please," he whispered, "don't be dead, Luna."

Harry heard a shout and looked up just as his brother dove for the witch's arm. He grinned sharply as Neville's teeth sank into her arm. All too soon though the witch threw Neville aside. His brother crashed into a stack of journals and odds and ends.

"Maximus Cardimona!"

' _Daddy!'_ Harry's thoughts shouted as his head whipped around. Just when Harry was certain rescue was on the horizon the witch let out a bone-jarring screech that hurt his ears. Harry's father was propelled through the flimsy wall and was gone.

' _What am I going to do?'_ Harry's heart cried. ' _Luna's dead. Neville's crunched up, and Shadow has been slapped out of the hut. And, the hut's so very high in the air!'_

There was so much more thinking Harry wanted to do but the plain truth was there was nothing he could do against this evil witch. She was going to eat them all.

"Noo-awp!" Harry yelped as magic lifted him into the air. To the distress of his stomach he began to spin. And then the wasps started to sting him. Unlike a Stinging Hex that wore off these stings hurt right down to his bones. He screamed again and started to cry. "Daddy!"

Harry felt abandoned as blood ran in trickles from various "nail-claw" sized punctures and the stings of thousands of wasps spread down to his toes and through his brain. He wanted to cry but had no idea he already was.

"Harry!" Sirius barked as he practically fell into the hut. "Let go of my godson, you hag!"

Sirius had kept the long sword of Godric Gryffindor in its scabbard over his shoulder. He used a silent Summoning spell to draw the sword into his hands quickly. He did not hesitate by engaging his opponent as one might in a duel. He swung the sword with deadly aim and severed the iron clawed hands from the forearms.

Baba Yaga's anger was a screeching roar that shook the timbers of her hut. Harry had dropped to the floor, but as he remembered escaping from his cousin Dudley and their friends when he was very little he scrabbled out of the way.

Sirius did not rest after his first blow. He struck the witch again and sliced egregiously across her abdomen.

"You are not Godric Gryffindor!" Baba Yaga accused as she stemmed the blood flow of the wound in her belly with her copiously bleeding arms. With a deep breath she threw out her arms as she growled in a guttural language a curse.

Sirius did not have time to dive away from whatever magical threat the witch had cast but he felt an even stronger magic surround him. It was a shield!

"Sectumsempra!" shouted Severus who had returned from his breath-shaking fall to the ground. He would have fared worse had his father and Remus not been on the ground below to catch him with Cushioning Charms and a spell to slow his fall.

As a vicious magical slice tore across the crone's chest a tumultuous whirlwind rose up in the hut. Everything, skulls, candles, papers, tools of Baba Yaga's Dark Arts all were picked up by the small tornado.

Luna had wakened and was woozy as Harry yanked her to the corner where Neville still lay. The corner was the safest place for the children with the maelstrom whipping about.

"Luna," Harry hissed softly. "Are you all right?"

Slowly she lifted her gaze. "I hurt, Harry."

Harry pulled Luna closer as he snuggled in against his brother. In case they might need it, he kissed both children on the forehead and then tucked his head so he and his brother and Luna did not have to watch to fight.

Severus and Sirius fought hard against the terrible witch until Sirius, still wielding the Sword of Gryffindor with a proficiency he never expected, noticed something diabolical. "Her hands are growing back, Snape!"

The Potions Master cast a Blasting Curse that knocked Baba Yaga into her split crystal ball. It shattered and her back and legs were scored viciously by the fragmented glass.

"Every time I cut her, Black, it heals. Take her bloody head!" ordered Severus as he sent another Sectumsempra across the witch's nose.

"Her head," muttered Sirius to himself. He swung and rarely missed his target but swipes to the witch's arms, legs, even her chest healed rapidly. He had been concerned at the beginning of the battle but now he did not let that distract him.

Sirius kept swinging the sword, striking when he could while Severus kept casting spells that cut her or blasted Baba Yaga further into the remains of her crystal ball. When Sirius found his time had come he actually forced his magic into the sword as he swung. This time, when the Sword of Gryffindor struck, Baba Yaga's head was completely, and sort of cleanly, sheared from her neck.

The whirlpool stopped abruptly and for a moment there was utter silence.

"Daddy!" Harry looked up when the silence fell. "Luna's hurt!"

Neville's eyes blinked open and he found himself looking upon the head of the now dead evil crone. "Where's her body?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I do have some plots that need to be addressed so I am trying to recall all those that are important. If you think of something you want me to resolve in this story, leave a review. Thank you. ~etherian.


	22. Aftermath

**25th October 1986 - Aftermath**

It seemed as though everyone and everything were frozen once the head of Baba Yaga rolled from her shoulders. Severus was the first to break from a state of enforced paralysis when Harry and then Neville called for him. Severus ran over to his sons, fell to his knees, and drew them close. His right hand touched the tears on Luna's face and then he drew her into his embrace.

"Uhmmm… Snape?" Severus could hear something strange in Sirius' voice. He ignored it as the anger he had simmering beneath the worry for his children began to rise. That moment quickly died as Sirius suddenly leaned over and picked up Luna. "We gotta go, Snape!"

It was only as Severus rose with his sons clinging to him that he saw an odd, grey-green smoke rise from the witch's severed neck. Sirius glanced over his shoulder and was probably going to question what he was seeing but the Potions Master pushed him through the broken door. "Go! Father! Remus! Catch Black and Luna!" shouted Severus as he coasted down in a gentle flight to the ground.

Albus cast a spell to slow Sirius' fall and Remus cast several Cushioning Charms. Just as Sirius landed on the ground the ' _chicken hut'_ shimmered as the grey-green smoke surrounded it… and vanished.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Severus asked as he studied each of his son's. "I'm fine, Dad. Luna's hurt and Neville got squashed."

"Harry's bleeding," interjected Neville as he pointed at the blood soaking into Harry's clothing.

* * *

Albus discovered an interesting moss within the garden that healed all the injuries made by Baba Yaga's iron claws. Once healed G'neef showed all of them where the Aurum Folia of Circe could be found.

"A field of gold," murmured Remus in appreciation as they looked over the nearly endless expanse of gold-leafed bushes.

"The key to the cure of Lycanthropy," marvelled Severus. "I was certain it was only a tale."

"Fairy tale, myth, legend," mused Albus as he smiled genially, "in our world there lies a grain of truth woven into the tapestry of our words."

Sirius who had Luna's hand in his, looked to the Potions Master. "Will you be able to brew the cure, Snape?"

"I recall a story that we in the Potions Guild told of Circe's Secret Journal. A myth, I had thought, as such a thing was too fantastic to believe." Severus looked over the glittering leaves of gold that chimed softly. He shook his head and smirked. "This… the… what did you call it, Father?"

"The Impossible Garden," replied Albus.

"The Impossible Garden. I believed this place to be too fantastic for truth," sighed Severus. "I have never seen Circe's Secret Journal but I do know of a scroll in the Hall of the Potions Guild that may have a recipe."

Both Remus and Sirius had more questions but Albus clapped his hands to break their thoughts. "How many leaves do you think we might need, my dear?"

"Lupin, Transfigure your cloak into a large bag," ordered Severus. "We shall fill it." Sirius began picking the leaves off of a branch. "No, Black. Take the branches in the way Pomona Sprout showed us how to prune a plant in order to propagate it later." Severus glanced at his father. "I do not know if we shall be able to get back here, Father."

Albus touched the crown of G'neef's head. "It is possible that our friend could bring us back."

G'neef beeped rapidly and nodded his head. Remus had Transfigured his cloak and he held the tweed patterned bag up. "Knives, Severus?"

"Ah!" nodded Severus. Quickly he Transfigured a pocketful of knuts into knives. He handed them to Albus, Sirius and Remus, but held back when each of the children held forth their hands for a knife. "These are extremely sharp." He handed one, hilt first, to each child. "Be careful. If either of you cut yourselves come to me. Understood?"

"Got it, Shadow."

"Of course, Dad."

Perfectly, Uncle Severus."

Silence reigned as the four adults and three children gathered branches of gold leaves to put in the bag Severus had added a sling to so he could drape it over one shoulder and across his body. Sirius was not pruning very well and so when Harry showed him how and then 'supervised' him, he did not mind. Neville, who worked with his plants daily, did very well in pruning large branches with lots of gold leaves. Luna, who seemed to be looking at something above the bush she ought to be working on, was gently interrupted by the Potions Master.

"Might I be of aid, Luna?" Severus asked softly. He glanced at the space above the bush the girl was intently looking at.

"There's something living here, Uncle Severus," Luna replied in a voice that was no louder than a whispered breeze.

"Are you certain, Child?" again, Severus looked at the empty spot.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "There's Nargles."

Severus recalled having been told by Luna's parents that their theory was that 'Nargles' were a flying representation of a living being's magical aura. "Do you see any others in this grove?"

Luna looked away from the top of her bush to the others where Remus, Sirius, Harry and Neville were scattered. "Yes. They're afraid, Uncle Severus. We're so big and powerful…" Luna laid a hand on his forearm.

Severus straightened. "Stop! Everyone? Stop. Come back here." Once they had gathered around the Potions Master and Luna, she explained that the presence of Nargles above some of the bushes of Aurum Folia meant that some sort of magical creature lived there. "Luna will guide us," declared Severus. "Only choose those bushes to prune that she says are safe to do so."

With Luna looking out for Nargles, she pointed out bushes that were safe to prune, they soon had a bagful of Aurum Folia. As they were leaving the grove of plants behind, G'neef stopped Luna. He beeped rapidly while looking back and forth from the field of gold to their party. As Luna looked just where G'neef pointed, she broke out into a bright smile.

"What do you see, Luna?" asked Harry as he squinted trying to see whatever it was she saw.

"The Nargles are all happy, Harry," Luna giggled. "The creatures living in the bushes are safe." Luna skipped to beside Remus. She touched his forearm. "Uncle Remus?"

"Yes, Luna?" he asked smiling at her own happiness.

"The Aurumites told me that you needn't worry. Uncle Severus will know just what to do." She then skipped ahead to Harry and Neville.

Remus glanced at Sirius. "Aurumites?"

"The ones with the Nargles, Moony. Don't you ever listen?" Sirius smirked and then chuckled. He clapped Remus on the shoulder. "I hate to admit it, my friend, but Snape does know his potions."

* * *

**25th October 1986 - Time is a Strange Thing**

Once G'neef had transported the group back to Blossom Hill, Severus was the first to discover that only a few minutes had passed since he had Floo'd to Hogwarts to discuss his missing sons to his father. Poppy had been fixing a late lunch - she was very much into nesting since getting pregnant - when the front door opened and admitted the adventurers.

Poppy gave Severus' cheek a quick kiss as she hugged and kissed her sons. "Albus! What a surprise. Will you stay to dinner?"

"I would love to, my dear," replied Albus graciously.

Poppy then drew Luna to her side. "I was just speaking to your mother via Floo, Luna." Poppy then managed to draw a glance that captured all of the adults. "Sophie was concerned that there was no answer at Sirius' house."

"Oh… uhm...," Sirius shuffled slightly. "We weren't in the house, Poppy."

Poppy, as able to read the presence of a lie as well as her husband, narrowed her gaze in suspicion. "Where have all of you been then?" She then turned a questioning glance to her husband. "Severus."

"That is complicated, Lovely One," said Severus as he slipped an arm across the back of her waist so she walked at his side as he escorted her to her chair and seated her. He then sent his cloak to the clothes tree, and waved the children off to put away their warm clothing. "I am gathering that it is still the afternoon?"

Poppy frowned. "Just a little after two, Severus. You were to be home with the children at 1:30pm. Where were you?"

Albus replied as he settled himself in a pluffy chair he had conjured, "It seems we were a bit out of time, dear girl." Poppy frowned so Albus continued, "To us… it appears as though we've been gone for at least five hours. Perhaps more."

Remus interjected quickly, "We left just about at noon after mid-afternoon tea…"

"At lunch," Sirius said at the same time. He and Remus exchanged glances. "Well, tea I guess but we were having sandwiches, Poppy, and I…"

"Tea, Padfoot," Remus emphasized firmly. "Children require a bit more than cucumber sandwiches at tea."

Harry, who was silent for too long, piped up, "I had chicken salad for my sandwich, Mum. Then G'neef popped in and he had some gold leaves."

"Aurum Folia," Neville said carefully, and knowledgeably. "G'neef told us that they were in a great garden behind a wall of thorns!"

Luna finished, "Instead of popping us there like he usually travels he ran around us to create a chronological disambiguation…" Everyone, including Albus, but for a different reason, sent astonished looks the little girl's way.

"How did you detect that it was a  _time portal_ , Luna?" asked Albus indulgently. He knew precisely what they had travelled through but he did not think anyone would have sensed it. Luna's perception pleased him.

"Gormenghast Damsels," she said as though the elder wizard knew of them. "I'd read about them in one of my father's books. They live within areas where time is in flux. A Gormenghast Damsel has never been caught except by the originator of the Time Turner. The Time Turner is inadequate, though, because only the wings were used." She shrugged, with a smile. "Daddy says that's why Time Turners can only go backwards or forwards for five hours only."

"How many of those Gormenghast Damsels did you perceive, Luna?" asked Severus who was interested despite trying to stay inwardly upon the fact that he was angry at the two supposed adults.

Luna beamed. "Ohhh, Uncle Severus, there were so many I couldn't count them! Hundreds? Thousands, maybe." She looked around for the Niffler who had left to his home once the explorers had returned from the Impossible Garden. "Just think," she mused wistfully, "G'neef gets to see them all the time."

"Another myth made real, Father?" asked Severus perspicaciously.

"So it would seem, my son," nodded Albus. "I do recall Nicolas Flamel chuckling over the fact that only the wings of the Gormenghast Damsel had been used in the creation of 13 time-turners."

"Only thirteen, Granpa?" asked Harry as he sat down on the floor in front of his grandfather's chair.

Albus stretched forward a hand to feather his fingers through Harry's black, silky hair. "Only 13, child. Grievous Nott had come upon the Gormenghast Damsel wing upon his many travels to the Orient. It was powdered wing, therefore…"

"Not as efficacious," finished Severus. "My dear, would you put together a tea for the children…"

"And sandwiches," added Neville as he sat on the other side of his grandfather's knees.

Severus smiled briefly, and nodded, "And sandwiches."

Poppy kissed her husband's lips chastely. "I'll get Luna home first, Husband."

Severus accepted a hug and then bent for a kiss from Luna. She quickly whispered into his ear, "Thank you for rescuing us, Uncle Severus."

The Potions Master touched Luna's warm cheek with his fingers, kissed the crown of her head, and nudged her over to his wife. Then, in a dramatic swirl of his robes he caught both Remus and Sirius with a dark glare. "You two. Library. Now." Without waiting for an answer Severus ascended to the second floor via the spiral staircase. There was a pause from an indignant Sirius, but Remus yanked him along so they could follow the wizard who was clearly upset with them.

* * *

**25th October 1986 - Nearly the End of the Day**

Poppy was asleep. Curled so her head was upon Severus' pillow and one arm lying protectively over her belly. As Severus entered his bedroom the glower on his face almost glowed from its rending heat. He was still angry even though Remus and Sirius had left an hour ago by Floo.

Using no light but that of the moonlight through the window Severus removed his clothing. Naked, he disappeared into the bathroom where soon he was showering and sloughing off the hard day. When he emerged from the bathroom he was drying himself off. With a toss of the towel to the air, it vanished to the laundry room. Severus Summoned his black silk pyjama bottoms, and slid into bed beside his wife.

So deep in sleep was Poppy that she moved only slightly and with a light whimper. Severus drew his wife into his arms, gently kissed her forehead, and then rested his head above hers on his pillow. He did not close his eyes. With a slow blink he returned to the earlier part of the afternoon… to the library…

_Remus chose a seat near the tall windows in the library. Looking about he could not see the Potions Master. Sirius had followed his best friend to the window but he did not sit. He paced - worriedly, perhaps._

_After what felt like hours but was only mere minutes Severus emerged from his potions lab. "Sit down, Black," his voice was not above normal. The tone, though, held just a hint of the dark storm that waited to be unleashed._

_Sirius did not sit. He strode over to the angry wizard until he stood in front of the man. Remus was shaking his head and murmuring, "Padfoot, don't be an idiot."_

" _Look, Snape, we probably should have told you where we were going but the kids were all excited about having an adventure right then…"_

_Severus took one step forward pushing Black backwards a few steps intimidatingly. "Ahhh, so it is the children's fault that you were unable to act as a responsible adult and inform me of where you intended to take my children."_

" _N-no! Of course it's not their fault, Snape," protested Black as he backed up against Remus' knees and nearly fell. The other man caught him and forced him to sit beside him._

" _No, of course it is not the fault of three, little children six and five years old," purred Severus. "It is your bloody fault! Both of yours! I spoke to G'neef and he told you about 'the evil witch' that guarded the garden. You knew there was danger to be faced and so you two idiots took them right into it." He stepped close enough to tower over the two wizards. "My children could have gotten killed!" His voice thundered._

_For a moment nothing was said and then Remus spoke softly, "We were wrong to do so, Severus. It shall never happen again."_

_Severus smiled thinly. "Of course it will not… Remus… for I am inclined to allow neither of you be permitted to see my sons again."_

_At that deadly announcement Sirius jumped to his feet and got right in the Potion Master's face. Remus was right behind his friend and caught him by the upper arms before he could do something like punch Severus._

" _Harry's MY godson! You have no right to tell me I can't see him, Snivellus!" Sirius shouted._

" _You forget, Black... Harry is my son legally both by the law of the Ministry and the Blood Adoption. I have every right to determine who will and who cannot see him." Severus' black gaze narrowed, "And, you would do well to remember that my other son, Neville, is your godson as well. Something you seem to continually forget."_

_Severus turned sharply away and moved to the center of the library where he could act as though he could not hear the pair hissing and whispering._

" _Stop it, Padfoot," Remus harshly whispered as he strong-armed the man back onto the window seat._

" _Moony, that bastard wants to take my godson away from me," huffed Sirius._

" _And, Neville!" Remus' whispered voice was harsh. "You really need to remember that, Padfoot. Neville is your godson, too, so stop favouring Harry."_

" _I don't favour Harry," Sirius sniped in retort._

" _Yes, Padfoot, you do. Were you even thinking of Neville as you and Severus fought Baba Yaga?" Remus' eyes glowed a dark gold for just a moment. Sirius recoiled as he realised the wolf within his friend was chiding him._

" _I don't forget about Neville," muttered Sirius. He knew very well that he constantly forgot about the boy who was just a touch smaller than Harry. So long he had fixated upon the child of James Potter, his best friend who had saved him from his family, that it was hard to recall that Harry had a brother. A legal brother. A little boy that Harry loved with that huge heart of his. Sirius sighed. "I don't mean to, Moony. Neville's a good kid and I do like him…"_

_Remus interrupted sharply, "Do you love him?" Sirius allowed his long hair to cover his face as he looked down at his feet. "Answer me, Sirius Orion Black. Do you love Neville?" Very slowly Sirius' head moved side-to-side in the negative. Remus glowered darkly and moved slightly away from Sirius. "We put Harry, Neville, and Luna in danger, Padfoot. Severus has every right, as a parent, to restrict our access to_ _**his children** _ _. I should not have let you go off on this… adventure… just like I let you and James prank Severus. I never did anything."_

_Sirius appeared chastened as he whispered, "He's not going to let me see Harry… and Neville, Moony."_

" _As well he shouldn't," Remus agreed bluntly. Sirius' jaw gaped. "We should have spoken to Harry and Neville's parents before leaving with G'neef. Don't you agree?"_

_Sirius lifted his head to see if Remus' eyes were the wolfish dark gold. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the gentle, brown eyed gaze of his friend. He nodded reluctantly._

_Sirius stood and steadily walked over to the man he had so long thought of as his enemy. Severus was not an enemy as a child and neither was he now. This was a fact he conveniently forgot whenever he thought of Harry._

" _Snape, I'm very sorry." Severus turned to face the contrite wizard. "I overstepped my bounds and I should have spoken to you first before we went on a… a…" Sirius' fingers swiped through his hair. "Our quest." He shook his head. "I was only thinking of how much James loved mysteries and adventure. I wanted Harry to have the same thing. I was..." he swallowed several times before finishing, "I was wrong, Sna… uhm… Severus."_

_Severus did not like hearing his given name spill from the mutt's mouth but he could tell the man was sincerely apologetic. "I will not bar you from seeing my sons as that would be a punishment for them. However, I will impose a separation for two weeks."_

_Sirius breathed in shakily. He was not losing his godson… both his godsons! "Two weeks is fine. Would it be all right if I wrote… to Harry and Neville?"_

_Severus nodded in agreement. "Go home, Black. I am very tired."_

With Poppy warm in his arms Severus was able to let go of the events of the day. He closed his eyes and was asleep within moments.

* * *

Severus kissed Poppy's lips lightly as he sighed heavily. "Are Remus and Sirius still alive?" Poppy asked sleepily and without opening her eyes.

"They breathe," huffed Severus.

"But, you're still angry," Poppy's eyes fluttered open so she could look into her husband's eyes.

"That hag was… horrid to fight, Poppy. When her magic threw me through a wall of her hut I thought I might unquestionably lose my children to her cannibalistic appetite. Were not Luna's parents at all worried?"

Poppy sighed. "Sophia and Xenophilius were more pleased to see their child returned home. They did not… dwell upon the fright of their daughter's adventure."

Severus frowned. "They appear rather lackadaisical in their concern over their child."

Poppy shifted slightly so she was settled more in her husband's arms. "Mmm, I think you are likely wrong, Severus. Not all parents show their concern in the same way. Sophia and Xenophilius are very affectionate towards Luna. They dote upon that child as if she is the most valuable jewel in the world."

"So, you believe they were concerned after hearing about what happened?" asked Severus with a frown.

Poppy smiled and lightly stroked the wrinkles in her husband's forehead causing his expression. "I am sure of it, my love. They would rather show their love rather than express their worry." She lifted her head and kissed the middle of his forehead. "Unlike my husband who wishes to hex both Remus and Sirius."

Severus shrugged, and smiled at Poppy. "A Stinging Hex or two. Perhaps a Dribble Jinx for Black. Hmm?" Without allowing his wife to answer her kissed her. Not lightly but deeply.

Poppy kept kissing Severus as she nudged him onto his back. His eyebrows rose and he chuckled deeply through their passion. A little synchronous shifting, a few giggles, a slide here and a touch of shifting and Poppy showed her more aggressive, Slytherin side.

Much later, a very content wizard whose anger had dissipated, closed his eyes beneath the rosy glow of his wife. Smiling, he whispered silkily, "Woman, you are such a wicked thing."

Poppy giggled.

* * *

**The Hitchhiker**

Neville slowly removed his clothing when his mum and dad sent he and his brother to bed. The headache and bruises were all gone but Neville could not get the fearsome faces of the hag and her burnt creature out of his head. Droopy was asleep at the foot of his bed and he petted the smooth head every time he thought of their adventure. Droopy would stir from his sleep just long enough to nudge Neville hand with his nose.

With a sigh, Neville played the latter part of the day in the Impossible Garden again. He slipped off his jumper and shirt and let them drop to the floor. It was just then that he started to wonder if he left his Winter cloak at Sirius and Remus' house. While paused, out of the corner of his eye, his shirt jumped.

Neville frowned. Maybe he was hallucinating. His shirt wasn't alive. As he was debating with himself, his shirt jumped. Again and then a second time. Neville started to back away from the haunted shirt but was stopped when he heard a muffled,

RIBBIT!

Falling to his knees the little boy grabbed his shirt and untangled the toad from it.

RIBBIT!

The unicorn toad, as it had been so named by Harry, had somehow stowed away in Neville's shirt. The toad really was quite beautiful. About the size of a quaffle it's skin shone with a bumpy pearlescent cast. There was a distinct unicorn right in the middle of its forehead that gleamed in silver. The toad's eyes were a deep onyx.

"I bet if I do some extra chores mum and dad will let me keep you, don't you think so?"

aaaRIBBIT! The toad replied.

Neville smiled and gently stroked it's back. "I wonder if you're a boy or girl. Let's see if you understand me. If you're a girl croak once. If you're a boy, croak twice."

For a moment all was silent as Neville waited and hoped for an answer. Just when he thought the toad might not make a sound at all..

RIBBIT! RIBBET!

Neville laughed and carefully lifted the toad into his hands. "Hello, Trevor!"

aaaRIBBIT!


	23. Poppy Has A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Chapter 16 of Finding Potter was changed to give Harry a long-eared owl by the name of Terwilliger so that Poppy would be able to tell her story about her snowy owl.

**31st October 1986**

Neville did not hide his new friend, Trevor the unicorn toad, from his family. Trevor fit in with the growing Snape menagerie of Nellie the kneazle, Droopy the beagle, a family of Thestrals - Apollo, Demetre, and Agamemnon, and Poppy's owl, Hedwig. On that morning as the Snapes were all seated for breakfast there came a tapping against the kitchen window over the sink. Severus swiped his hand at the window and it swung open allowing the owl inside.

The owl flew over to Poppy, held out her leg, and the healer removed the small scroll. "Thank you, Hedwig," smiled Poppy. She unrolled the scroll and read the short note.

"Hedwig's pretty," smiled Harry. "Like snow speckled by black diamonds."

Neville nodded. "How did you get Hedwig, Mum?"

"A gift," smiled Poppy handing the note over to her husband. "All the way back when I was a firstie at Hogwarts."

"She doesn't look that old!" marvelled Harry as he reached out to pet the owl that had just snatched a piece of bacon from his breakfast plate.

Poppy frowned, then smirked. "Magical owls live quite a long time, Harry. Care to guess?"

"Uhm… 25 years?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to say 40," said Neville decisively.

Poppy shook her head mildly and smiled. "Once an owl has bonded with its owner it will live as long as the owner does. Many familiars, once bonded, will have their lives extended due to that bond. A familiar will share its life with its owner."

"So who gave you Hedwig, Mum?" asked Harry.

"A very fine wizard," Taking a sip of her orange juice, the witch sat back as she related her tale. Poppy sighed at the emotions the old memory dredged up. "Both of my parents were Healers. My mum was a medi-witch, and my father was a researcher for St. Mungo's. We were Purebloods but the family fortune had long since gone so we always had to be careful with galleons. When we went to Diagon Alley for my books and robes... we could only splurge on my wand. The familiar had to wait."

Poppy smirked at the image of the little girl with blonde curls she once was. "There I was away from my parents, in a huge castle with ghosts and moving paintings, second-hand clothes, and a new wand." Poppy smiled at Severus who had put down the Daily Prophet so he could listen to the story. "It was all so new… so strange… and so very overwhelming."

"What was it like in Slytherin House, Mum?" asked Neville as he sipped at the last of his juice.

"It wasn't what I expected. I felt like a poor, little church mouse in a room of tutored, wealthy children." Poppy pulled a handkerchief from the sleeve of her dress and she dabbed at the glistening wetness at her eyes. "Later, I would make friends and I would think, as I do now, that it was the best House in the world."

"Until then…?" prompted Harry eagerly.

"Until then," Poppy repeated, "I cried. A lot." Out of the corner of her eye she caught her husband smirking. She lightly smacked his shoulder. "I made sure, though, that no student would find me. I found places in the castle, then out on the grounds. One late afternoon I had the brilliant idea of going for a cry in the Forbidden Forest…" Harry and Neville's eyes widened in horror. Both their father and their grandfather Albus had warned them of the dangers living in that forest.

_Little first year Poppy Pomfrey, a touch of sunshine with her curly, blonde hair, and English cream pale skin, was quite a lovely child. This afternoon, an hour before dinner she walked down the slope towards the groundskeeper's hut. Briefly she thought she might stop in for a visit with Hagrid and a bit of his sweet tea but the breeze whispering through the dark, grey, black, and green trunks called to her. A slight veering from the well-worn path and Poppy walked with false surety towards the Forbidden Forest._

_As soon as she stepped over the threshold from Hogwarts grounds into the forest she felt and saw the difference; silence, shadowed, cool. All sounds of birdsong mixing with the voices of students simply went jarringly quiet. The many trees and their leafy crowns had chased the sunlight away but for small bright spots that peeked through leaf and limb. The meagre sunlight made the forest chillier._

_It wasn't freezing, though. Poppy thought the cool air was a nice counterpoint to the warmer day she had left behind. Telling herself that she would not go far from the border of Hogwarts she walked a bit further. Just to her left were several tree trunks that had fallen in a sort of odd circle. The trunks were end to end in their circle and within that circle was a profusion of the brightest, purple poppies that Poppy had ever seen._

" _Poppies," the little girl smiled at the irony._

_Finding the right felled tree trunk, she settled down with a long breath._

_Poppy's day had not been terribly hard but she was far too conscious of the stares of those from her House, the other Slytherins. Yes, Poppy was a Pureblood witch but she had not grown up with anything more than the magic from her parents. She, herself, had never been allowed to touch their wands or even to fly like the other children did. Other than her Accidental Magic, she not had the magical benefits of her fellows. Poppy was certain that the rest of Slytherin House whispered behind her back, laughed at her, and stared when she wasn't looking._

_The classes, though. Oh! Those were all brilliant! If she had to pick a favourite it would be Charms. She thought she might like Transfiguration once they got past first year theory. History of Magic was dead boring with Professor Binns who lectured only on Goblins. Since Poppy was interested in magical history she had determined that she would be spending a lot of time in the library. Her mother had sent her to Hogwarts with the newest edition of **Hogwarts: A History**  as a first year gift from her parents._

_Poppy had practically devoured the words spilled across the pages of **Hogwarts: A History**. She had just finished the book last night and she would go through it again. There were many things she wanted more information on. That would be a lot of library research._

_As to the other classes she had, well, Flying was fun since that was something she'd never gotten a chance to try at home. Herbology was interesting. Magical plants were so varied and could do so much! Astronomy… hm… that one still puzzled her. Poppy had always enjoyed lying beneath the stars at night but in Astronomy class there was too much lecture and certainly no "just appreciating the beauty of the night sky"._

_Now Defense Against the Dark Arts might fascinate the more… warrior-ish in the wizarding world but not Poppy. That class was creepy and rather cruel. It was terrible to learn that witches and wizards could be so "Darkly" creative in the terrible things they could do to another with magic._

_Potions was the last class. Horace Slughorn taught Potions but he was… rather disinterested in his specialty. Professor Slughorn was more interested in the skill of certain students in Potions. And, money seemed to matter to him. Professor Slughorn thought so little of her that he could never remember her name. Patty was what he kept calling her._

_However, Potions were better than Horace Slughorn. There were so many possibilities one could brew into a potion that it delighted her mind. Unfortunately, the first year would lose that fascination until her 5th year when she decided to become a Healer._

_Poppy sighed and closed her eyes. So much. So much wonderful and so much to learn._

" _And no friends," she sighed sadly._

_Poppy loved people but she'd never really made friends her own age. In the village where her family lived, Midsomer March, there were few children as it was more of a quaint, retirement village for older witches and wizards._

_The little girl had quite a plethora of "aunts and uncles", friends she had made as she grew up. Many still wrote to her and were looking forward to stories about Hogwarts since so many had shared their own stories._

_Poppy was pessimistic about ever making her own memories beyond classes at Hogwarts. It was just as the tears began to gather that Poppy yelped as her hair was viciously pulled. Before she knew it the little girl was surrounded by the fluttering, buzzing, angry swarm of faeries. Not the faeries in some of the Muggle fairy books she had read, but these were real, live faeries, and they were not beautiful and kind._

**_In Hogwarts: A History - faeries are briefly mentioned._ **

**_Faeries are winged creatures that are vaguely humanoid. That is the end of any sort of humanity they might have. Thin, pale creatures that dislike the sun, they have a taste for blood and magical flesh. When prey is found near a Faery Circle (usually rotted wood surrounding the Amarantine Poppy) the faeries will swarm and overcome their target. Their bite is vicious but not deadly. The bite contains a venom, though, that will disorient a witch or wizard._ **

_Those words burned brightly in the forefront of Poppy's memory as she screeched when a faery bit her arm. For a few brief seconds Poppy batted her hands at the faeries until she ducked beneath the swarm and ran._

_Her foot was sure so she did not run further into the Forbidden Forest. She burst from the trees, screaming at the top of her lungs. Hagrid was in his garden when he heard the screams of a child. His puppy Fang, a boarhound that had been the runt of the litter, barked in alarm. With no thought to getting injured the puppy ran at full speed towards the girl and snapped at the dark, green and sickly pale colours that followed the girl._

_Fangs little jaws caught one of the devilish faeries and easily crushed it. Then, wrinkling his nose in distaste, he spit the remains out. By then Hagrid had quickly lumbered over to the faery fracas. He swung Poppy up into his arms and drew her close to his chest. The faeries bit several times at the half-giant but only succeeding in breaking teeth. Due to the giant side of Hagrid, he was immune to the little blighters._

_Fang let out a yelp as a faery he'd caught bit sharply upon his nose and another got his ear._

"' _Ere, Fang!" shouted Hagrid. "Come with me!"_

_Fang shook at the faeries that tried to get him again and he chomped down on one. He barked in dark warning and then ran after Hagrid._

_Hagrid soon reached the castle and he got the little girl up to the Infirmary where she was treated. At that time Fang began to pant as he was being affected by the disorienting faery venom._

_Several hours later Poppy had been treated as had Fang. Fang slept for a day whereas Poppy took a bit longer - 3 days - until the disorienting venom was flushed from her body. It rather annoyed Poppy that Healer Enid Wells, the Infirmary's medical matron, insisted that the child remain in bed for two more days._

_Friendless Poppy was sure the next two days were going to be boring as she read all her textbooks and nobody visited her. That notion ended when Hagrid arrived to visit. The groundskeeper had a slightly tarnished cage in one hand._

" _What do you have in the cage, Hagrid?" asked Poppy with curiosity._

_Hagrid held up the cage to reveal a little owlet that was mostly snowy, feathery down with a few black spots. "Did yeh know yeh slept right through yer birthday, Poppy?" asked Hagrid. His cherry red cheeks showed he was beaming with a smile._

" _I did?! What day is it, then?" she asked. Poppy was upset but the little owlet was cooing and she wanted to pay attention to it._

" _It be the 12th. Yer birthday were the 10th weren't it?" Hagrid asked uneasily. He wondered if he had made a mistake._

_Poppy smiled. "It was. Mum and dad probably sent me birthday gifts. But, I'll look later. Tell me about the owlet, Hagrid."_

" _Well, this here be the only survivor of an Acromantula attack; babies, though. Devilish things. Anyway, the spiders got the other three eggs but this little'un's mummy saved her egg." Hagrid sniffled then. "I didn't know but her mummy was hit with Acromantula venom. Died a few days after this little baby were hatched. Since yeh didn't have a familiar I thought ye'd like her. Do yeh, Poppy?" Hagrid asked hopefully._

" _She's very cute, Hagrid," Poppy nodded eagerly. "She's mine?"_

" _Happy birthday, Poppy!" Hagrid put the cage down at his feet and gently removed the owlet from the cage. One of his large hands held the baby and then very carefully he 'poured' the puff of feathers into Poppy's waiting hands._

" _Ohhhh! She's talking, Hagrid," gasped the little girl. The little owlet cooed and nipped affectionately at Poppy's fingers with her tiny beak. Carefully, Poppy lifted the little ball of fluff to her cheek and smiled at its softness._

" _My dear, Poppy, I've brought a few ladies and gentlemen for a visit," said the rotund Head of Slytherin House and teacher of Potions. As he stopped just inside the door all the little first years crowded against their teacher's robes._

_Poppy stared in disbelief at all the curious eyes._

_A little red-haired girl quietly walked towards her House-mate. Poppy, who was very good at names, recalled the pretty girl was Anjelica Huston. "We heard you have a baby owl. Could we see him?" she asked politely as her blue eyes strayed to the ball of fluff in Poppy's hands._

_Poppy piped up. "He's a she. I'm calling her Hedwig. Would you all like to come over and meet her?"_

" _Careful," warned Professor Slughorn. "Hedwig is just a baby and we don't want to scare her, do we?" All the visiting firsties either quietly acknowledged what Professor Slughorn said, or just nodded in acquiescence. Horace Slughorn effortlessly moved through the small Slytherins to the side of Poppy's bed. "It has come to my attention that I have not been… sufficiently attentive to all of my Slytherins." The Head of Slytherin inclined his head in respect. "Poppy, I will not overlook you again." The professor smiled and held his arms out to encompass the children on either side of him. "Now, please show myself and your friends your new owlet."_

* * *

The family Snape had left the dining table after breakfast for the cozy living area in front of the fireplace. The fire was small and filled the large main room with its comforting warmth. Harry and Neville were seated on the sofa with Hedwig between the two boys so they could pet her head and back.

"...with Hedwig at my side I never had trouble making friends thereafter," sighed Poppy. "It was… a skill that aided me very well in Healing."

"And, with that, we must get ready, my dear," said Severus standing.

"Where are we going, Shadow?" asked Harry.

"You two, against my better judgement and in the face of several contrite letters from your godfathers…" hmphed the Potions Master.

Neville perked up in interest. "Are we going to see Uncle Remus?"

Harry added eagerly, "And Uncle Sirius?"

"Yes. However, what do I expect the two of you to remember?" cautioned Severus.

Together Harry and Neville chorused, "We will not go on any adventures with Remus and Sirius without consulting our parents."

Severus smirked and even winked at his sons. "Very good."

"Where are you and mum going?" asked Harry.

Poppy replied, "I have my first visit with my midwife today so your father is going with me."

"We shall drop you off with the two hooligans before the appointment," added Severus. "Go get dressed so that we may leave."

The boys bolted from the main room to their bedrooms and soon the whole family was Floo'ing to their destinations.


	24. Halloween

**_31st Oct. 1986 - Family_ **

Harry and Neville spent a pleasant late morning with their godfathers. They discussed landscaping ideas with Sirius and then learned how to cook French Onion Soup and Bacon and mushroom Naans. As promised to Severus, a bowl of carved honeydew slices was served as a dessert to all. Thankfully, with Severus as their strict father about proper eating habits both Harry and Neville loved their fruity dessert… although a treacle tart now and then would not go unappreciated.

"Dad took us into the Muggle world to trick or treat in costumes," mentioned Harry as he carefully sliced the mushrooms for the Naans. "I was Batman." The little boy smirked.

Neville snorted, "Harry looked just like dad but with a mask!" He giggled as Harry dropped his knife and punched his brother's shoulder.

"I was Batman," Harry insisted, though he did flash a grin at the sliced mushroom.

"What was your costume, Neville?" asked Remus who was sauteing the onions he had sliced so neither boy would be beset by 'onion tears'.

"A farmer!" Neville declared proudly. "Mum Transfigured a straw hat for me and Dad Transfigured me some blue jean covered-alls, big boots, and a checkered shirt. "I looked like a real, Muggle farmer."

"I hope your father took pictures," mused Remus.

Harry piped up, "Uncle Lucius took lots pictures of us with a Muggle camera."

"Ahhh, so Draco went trick or treat, too. What was his costume?"

"Draco was a knight with all shiny armor that his dad Transfigured from the silverware," replied Harry.

"He was Sir George," Neville added knowledgeably. He then chuckled, "and he had a stuffed dragon with him."

"The dragon roared and scared a few Muggles," said Harry as he snickered. "Remus, are we going trick or treating this year?"

"I want Luna to come if we do," nodded Neville. He finished shredding the mozzarella for the soup.

"Trick or treating does sound fun, boys, but this year we have been invited to the Hogwarts Students Halloween Feast," replied Remus as he checked on the broth that would soon be French Onion Soup.

"Oooooo," marvelled Neville. "I've heard it's the best feast ever!"

Harry nodded. "All kinds of great food and puddings that are better than anyone can think of! What time are we going, Remus?"

Remus smiled mysteriously, "I cannot reveal that since your parents have something planned before the feast."

"Let's hurry up and eat then," said Harry almost bouncing on his feet. He then yelled, "SIRIUS! LUNCH!" Remus glared disapprovingly at Harry; his brown eyes flashing wolfish gold. Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

At that moment Sirius clomped in through the backdoor from the garden. "Padfoot!" Remus glowered. Sirius had tracked in rich, dark earth on his gardening boots.

"Did someone say lunch?" smirked Sirius.

* * *

**_31st October 1986 - Diagon Alley_ **

Poppy explained to Severus that a midwife was much more than just a woman who "helped birth babies". A midwife specialised in obstetrics. It was she who oversaw not just the mother's medical treatment but her mental and physical well-being as well.

"Really, Severus, you have a degree in Healing," chuckled Poppy softly as they walked down the walk in Diagon Alley to the midwife's office. "How do you not know this?"

Severus smirked mildly and patted his wife's lace gloved hand that rested on the crook of his arm as they walked together. "As Obstetrics was never my forte, my talented wife, but potions, I never paid much attention. Tell me of this midwife of yours."

"Madame Langlois came from France to midwife for Narcissa. It was such a shame that she was not present for the birth of Pearl Rose," sighed Poppy.

"If I am not mistaken was Madame Langlois not present afterwards?" asked the Potions Master.

"Hm, yes," replied Poppy. "Narcissa had not settled on the question of having a wet nurse or not." The Healer smirked as her blue eyes sparkled. "Lucius was apparently very convincing in his desire to have Narcissa nurse her baby. I believe the gentleman rather likes watching." Poppy laughed.

Severus smirked in reply but he was intent upon listening to his wife's laughter.  _Like chimes gently brushing the night, he thought to himself._  He bent slightly and whispered into Poppy's ear, "I would not mind being in your presence as you fed our baby." He quickly kissed the shell of her ear as she blushed.

* * *

The exam was quick and thankfully not intrusive since Poppy was a witch and there were many things magical folk had an advantage over Muggles on. Once she had put her travelling cloak on Poppy and her husband met with the midwife in her small office.

Madame Langlois was short, plump, and by her grey hair, in her 70s. She had a few wrinkles but not enough to smudge the fact that her face was comely and welcoming with a smile. The midwife had come all the way from France but after discussions with Narcissa she decided to stay in England. Thus, she had her midwives office on Tinpot Lane about three shops from Severus' Apothecary (which he had named, The Apothecary).

"Poppy, I am glad that we could confirm your due date within the first week of March next year," smiled the midwife. "I expect that your body will 'pop' within the next few days since you are three months pregnant."

Poppy touched the small hint of a baby bump on her abdomen. "The baby is healthy, Louise?"

Madame Langlois nodded. "Very." She then broke into a subtle grin. "I hid the magicked view of the baby from you both. Are you interested in knowing the sex?"

Poppy and Severus glanced a few times between each other and then clasped their hands together. "Please, Louise. You know I would just go home and cast the spell if you don't tell us."

Madame Langlois smiled and then opened a folder in front of her on her desk. She moved it so the expectant parents could see the wizarding photograph of their child. "A…"

* * *

**_31st October 1986 - Sirius' Cottage_ **

Lunch was over for the quartet. They remained at the dining table with paper in front of each of them, a pool of crayons at the center of the table, and an old book that Neville was currently studying.

Sirius frowned. "Why are we doing this?"

Harry let out a huff of breath and stopped his drawing. "Dad said we had to copy these images so we know what we're looking for later."

"We could just take Snape's book," sighed Sirius.

Neville picked up a brown crayon and without glancing at Sirius he began to draw a passable duplicate of the plant on the page that was opened. "We can't all share the book at the same time, Sirius."

Remus chuckled softly as he handed a dark green crayon to his friend. "Just colour your Dog's Tongue, Padfoot."

"Dog's Tongue!" gasped Sirius in outrage.

Harry snickered. "Not your tongue, Sirius, the Dog's Tongue Flower." Neville stopped his drawing and quickly flipped to the page that showed a dark green flower with a 'tongue' - one petal that was red." Neville grinned and bent his head back to his drawing.

Sirius picked up the dark green crayon and looked for a red crayon. He stirred the pile of waxen colours before he found a red he preferred. With a grunt - probably aimed at a certain Potions Master - Sirius began to draw and colour with a vengeance.

Remus chuckled and coloured his own plant.

* * *

**_31st October 1986 - Diagon Alley_ **

Poppy and Severus sat in a private booth at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Severus had indulged in a bowl of coffee chocolate ice cream. Poppy had a sugar cone of Napoli - vanilla creme, orange frangipani, and dark chocolate. Both were smiling and quiet.

"A daughter, Severus," sighed Poppy. "A little girl."

"Our daughter will have two, very proud, little guardians in her big brothers," smirked Severus.

Poppy's eyes suddenly widened. "Names! Oh… we need the perfect name for our girl!"

"Artemis," Severus posited firmly.

Poppy shook her head. "A goddess? What of Bibi!"

"Bibi is a nickname, Poppy," Severus shook his head. "Olivia."

"Too old sounding," Poppy shook her head.

Together they both blurted names.

"Emma!"

"Boadicea!"

"Severus!" Poppy burst out laughing. "I will not allow you to saddle our daughter with the name Boadicea."

Severus finished his ice cream and leaned over to kiss his wife's temple. "The name Emma is acceptable. Do you truly like it?"

"I do like Emma, Severus. Emma Snape," Poppy smiled and finished her ice cream. "It's very British."

"Intelligent sounding, too," the wizard agreed. "With two such scholarly parents I am certain our Emma will have a passable love of books."

Poppy stood and held out her hand to her husband. "I think it is time to meet our sons, my love."

Severus captured his wife's hand as he stood. Ignoring the eyes of ice cream patrons in the shop, the Potions Master pulled his wife close and thoroughly kissed her. Once released Poppy's eyes blinked several times and she patted the crown of her hat to be sure it was still on her head.

* * *

**_31st October 1986 - The Magical Arboretum_ **

Severus, his wife and sons, and the two unfortunate godfathers, all were gathered together on a slate curved, grey walkway that had brought them to the apex of the curve. Before them all was a wide building that looked like a lozenge-shaped be-greened iron and transparent crystal.

The only sign that they were not in the same part of the country, or even in Scotland, was the heavy blanket of snow drifted against the glistening lozenge. In fact, there was a light dusting of snow at the moment. As fascinating as the snow usually was to the two boys, Harry and Neville kept bobbing onto their tip-toes to see what was inside. Even Sirius was craning his neck in a move he hoped was unobtrusive.

"Absolutely beautiful," marvelled Remus. "What is this place, Severus?"

"Monet's Memory Arboretum," replied the Potions Master. "Built in 1843 to preserve many of the magical plant life the artist Monet had grown in Giverney."

"Neville has a book of pictures of Monet's garden," interjected Harry. "He was a wizard, Shadow?"

"Indeed, Magpie," smiled Severus. "Claude Monet enjoyed the beauty of both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. This arboretum is his legacy to the wizarding world."

Sirius, shivering and getting impatient, interrupted the discourse, "Are we going inside, Snape? It's cold out here." Severus' only reply was a quick frown.

"Did he have a legacy in the Muggle world, Shadow?" asked Harry taking his father's attention and likely his still simmering displeasure with his godfather.

Severus glanced over at Neville and nodded to the child. Taking a deep breath Neville proudly replied, "Claude Monet's Muggle legacy is his garden in Giverny, France where he lived most of his life."

"Muggle plants can be just important as magic ones, can't they, Shadow?" asked Harry as he slipped his hand into his father's gloved hand.

"That they can, little Magpie." Severus grabbed the lookee-loo Sirius by his collar and pushed him towards the door. "Let us all go in and warm up."

Sirius had opened the door and was half-tempted to drop the heavy door on Severus' heels. He restrained himself as an inner voice reminded - " _you put Harry and Neville in danger"._ With a sigh, he followed and skipped forward a step to avoid the door before it dropped on his heels!

* * *

Severus paid the donation and soon everyone was assembled in the circular courtyard that branched off to the various sections of the arboretum.

"Does everyone have their drawings?" asked Severus. Immediately he was answered by several squares of parchment waved in front of him. Severus snatched the drawing Sirius held. He studied it and then smirked. "Dog's Tongue and Wilt Fruit are both in the water section." Severus pointed at an arch to their left. Severus handed the parchment back and then slipped Remus' drawing from his hand. The Potions Master's eyebrow rose appreciably as he viewed the drawings. "You ought to consider a career as an illustrator, Lu… er… Remus." He corrected himself and glanced down at his son Harry to catch his bright smile.

Severus directed Remus to the desert side of the arboretum and Poppy to the perpetual night side of the gardens. "Magpie. Mouse. The two of you will come with me so I can show you how to properly harvest your ingredients." With a son to either side of him and a hand to each of their backs they stepped into the tropical side of the arboretum.

"You had enough time whilst drawing your ingredients that you ought to recognise them when you see them." His eye spotted a plant that Harry was about to pass. "Magpie? Do not walk so fast. What do you see to your right?"

Harry's eyes widened as he looked down upon a plant that grew upon the thick, green moss. The moss sparkled with dew while the flowers of the plant were nearly neon in purple.

"Shadow! Look at that," Harry pointed as he fell carefully to his knees. "Purple Philanges!" Philanges was descriptive. The flower was a blooming stalk of tubular, purple flowers that stretched towards the streams of sunlight through the green glass walls. "What do I do, Shadow?"

Severus descended to one knee beside his son. Near him Neville was watching closely. "The only part you want are the philanges, the fingers," he pointed to one large tubular bloom. "Each flower is attached to the stem by its own stem. Using your fingers, carefully feel for the seed pod beneath the blossom."

Harry picked the blossom his father had indicated and with care he felt the skinny adjoining stem from the stalk and then a nodule at the base of the philange. "There's a hard, roundish thing, Shadow. Is that it?"

"That is the seed pod, Magpie. You want to leave that so more plants will be propagated for other Potions Masters." Severus watched as his son deftly plucked the blossom from its seed pod. Harry grinned in triumph. "Very good, Magpie! Very well done. Now, select about five philanges from each stem around you." Severus stood. "Mouse and I shall look for his plant."

Harry nodded as he dropped a blossom into his harvesting basket. He continued with his task.

Severus and Neville then moved away from Harry down the narrow path. Neville was looking at his drawing and then scanning the plants on either side of the path. Neville passed one possible plant and then he stopped, turned around and took the few steps back to the plant he was certain he was looking for. He studied his drawing, then the plant. He did this several times while his father watched his son bemusedly. Finally, Neville beamed.

"Shadow, that's the Soggy Sorghum Root!" the little boy pointed.

"Very good, Mouse," said Severus as he knelt down on two knees (it was a bit tiring on one knee). "Come down by me." Neville did so. He stretched out a hand to touch the large, floppy leaves that reminded him of his beagle, Droopy. Although, unlike Droopy, these fat leaves, with big notches on the edges like blunt teeth, exuded an oily, pale green sap. "Can you tell me what you harvest from this plant?"

Neville took a deep breath, and then recited, "The Soggy Sorghum Root should have its leaves gathered for preparation later. The root is only partially harvested so the plant does not die. How do you partially take the root of a plant, Shadow? It under the dirt."

Severus nodded and then gently pushed away some of the leaves to reveal the thick, bulbous base of the plant. The stem was about the circumference of Neville's wrist and supported over a dozen of the big leaves. "Most roots do hide under the dirt but this plant's root has a cap that is above the dirt. When you harvest this root you want only a finger's width - yes, your finger width - size from the edge. Only one. Use your penknife."

Neville withdrew his small penknife from his pocket, put his index finger along an edge of the root and then looked up at his father. Severus nodded approval so Neville neatly sliced that piece of root away. Severus had a small jar for the root slivers and the little boy dropped it in.

"How many leaves do we harvest, Shadow?" asked Neville.

"No more than five each. I count 16 plants. Do you recall how to harvest the leaves?" asked the Potions Master.

"I want to cut above the bump where the leaf stem meets the stalk," Neville replied. Severus smiled softly in approval. Both of his sons, even if neither became a Potions Master, would do exceptionally well in Potions. "Tell me what is the sap of the leaf used in that is very much used by someone in our family?"

Neville giggled. "The sap is the main ingredient in mum's face cream! It's what makes the cream transparent and get absorbed by her skin." Neville stacked each leaf. "Mum's face is really nice and her cheeks are so soft, Dad. Do you like mum's cheeks."

"Your mother's cheeks are top notch, my boy," smirked Severus. Neville chuckled and began to harvest his plant.

* * *

**_31st October, 1986 - Hogwarts Halloween Feast_ **

The Snape family arrived to Hogwarts about fifteen minutes before the celebration began. Albus, festooned in bright yellow robes with circling black bats along the hem and sleeves greeted his extended family. After Severus had adopted Harry, Albus decided it was way past time to formally adopt Severus as his son and heir. The older wizard was delighted whenever Severus called him 'father' and Harry and Neville called him 'granpa'.

Albus unabashedly bestowed hugs and kisses on his grandsons, his grand-daughter, and to Severus' chagrin, the stoic Potions Master.

"I am so pleased to see all of you," beamed Albus. "This is a most special Halloween Feast because my family is here. Come, come. Follow me to the high table in the Great Hall." Albus took the proffered hands of his grandsons, and with Severus and Poppy behind him, he proudly led his family into the Great Hall. To Severus' gobsmacked surprise all the students assembled at their tables stood and began to applaud.

"Father, what is that approbation about?" hissed Severus so only Albus heard.

"For you, my dear child," chuckled Albus. "Believe it or not, Severus, you and Poppy have both been missed."

"Ahh, so they missed docked points and detentions, did they?" Severus smirked.

There was no more conversation as the lilting strains of music floated through the air. This was the signal that the feast was to begin.

Severus ushered his family up to the staff table and was caught a bit short as Albus indicated two chairs on either side of his "throne" for his grandsons. Poppy quickly kissed her husband's cheek to change his attention. He smiled lightly and pulled out the chair next to his.

"Harry!" came Sirius' voice from a far end of the table. "Neville!" Sirius moved up the table on the side that faced out onto the Great Hall. With a big smile he informed his godsons, "Moony and I are sitting at the Gryffindor table. Old times' sakes."

Harry quickly glanced a silent plea at his father. He wanted to sit at the student table, too. "Dinner first, Magpie, then you and Mouse may sit at any table you wish."

Harry sighed, but smiled with a nod. "Save a place for us for later, Sirius."

"Will do, Kiddo." Sirius turned from the staff table and then went to sit with Remus and the other students from Gryffindor.

"When do we get to eat, Granpa?" asked Neville softly.

Albus stood but as he did so his fingertips gently brushed Neville's cherry cheek. He then faced the gathering of students.

"Happy Halloween!" the Headmaster beamed and swept his arms akimbo. He then brought his hands down in front of himself. "I do believe our Hogwarts elves have out-done themselves this spooky holiday. Everyone will find a savory stand-by of roast and herbed mashed potatoes. For those with more sophisticated or adventurous talents there is shrimp, crab, and lobster, and this year the elves have delved into delicacies from the Orient and India. Eat first, and then we will have music!"

Albus re-seated himself. He smiled and chuckled when the eyes of his grandsons widened at the appearance of a magnificent Halloween Feast that appeared on the staff table. Moments after all the wonderful meats, pasties, vegetables and more faded into existence the same happened on the four tables of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Harry sighed. A happy smile was plastered on his face. "I don't know what to eat, Granpa."

"Gosh," gushed Neville, "doesn't it smell great, Harry?"

"What would you like to try, my boys?" chuckled Albus.

Neville pointed at an Indian dish. "That looks interesting."

"Chicken curry, Neville. It can be a bit spicy. Are you sure?" Albus had a large spoon over the dish of curry. Neville held up his plate and so the older man spooned a healthy portion onto the little boy's plate. "Harry, what catches your fancy?"

Harry's eyes were wide. He sort of wanted to try everything and felt a bit sad he'd just have to pick one dish. Severus, discerning the problem, Accio'd his son's plate. The Potions Master proceeded to put taste-size portions of Mexican, Indian, Asian, American, and traditional British delicacies onto his son's plate.

"Wow," Harry gasped with a hushed breath as the magnificent plate was levitated in front of him.

Poppy added bowls of fruit to the top and side of each of her sons' plates. Severus finished the magic off with a wandless and soundless flourish that caused a serving each of seasoned green beans onto the plates of his children. Harry smiled and giggled and Neville clapped in appreciation.

Albus' eyes were twinkling with his smile as he glanced at each boy enjoying their choices. He dipped a spoon into his mountain of mashed potatoes and savoured the many different herbs, butter, and sour cream that blended so deliciously.

The entire Great Hall was nearly silent as students, staff and the Snapes ate their dinners. The was a highlight of conversation but the food was too good to be interrupted by talking.

* * *

**_31st October 1986 - Hogwarts_ **

As soon as the main meal was finished there was dancing for the older students with music that filtered into the Great Hall magically. Traditional games for the season were held at the same time for the lower years, two intrepid six year olds, and their godfathers.

The first game for them to try was the Bat Catch. Harry's right foot was tied to Sirius' left foot and Neville's foot was similarly tied to Remus. They were joined by ten other partners. Each of the pairs was supplied with a burlap sack. One held the sack and the other would catch the bats.

The players formed a circle around Madame Hooch. The flying professor held a large, burlap sack that moved ominously.

"In case anyone is wondering these are not real bats. They are snitches that our dear Transfiguration mistress has charmed to look like bats," Professor Hooch announced as she held up the sack. "The goal is to catch as many snitches as you can and collect them in your sack. There will be no magic." The witch glanced around her sternly. She then smiled. "Is everyone ready?"

A chorus of yes's shouted at her. With a whoop she threw the sack up into the air. The sack vanished and released 100 snitch-bats that began flying, darting, fluttering here and there.

The players broke the circle and began to hop/run after the bats. Laughter and squeals of delight came from the children.

"This isn't working, Harry!" cried Sirius. He leaned over and carefully lifted the small boy until the rope binding them was shuffled up to his thigh. "Moony!" Sirius shouted to get his friend's attention. "Carry Neville!"

Remus glanced down to the little boy that had tripped twice already. He picked up Neville and as the binding rope travelled up his leg he settled his godson on his hip. "Ready, Neville?"

"Let's catch a lot of bats, Uncle Remus!" giggled Neville. "You're going to lose, Padfoot!"

"Hah! You think so?" laughed Sirius.

The two wizards, each holding their bags, whooped and laughed along with all the other pairs seeking the bats. Neville was not very good at catching the bats so Remus 'directed' him towards the bats that flittered around them. Harry was already showing Seeker skills as he managed to track the bat he wanted to catch and quickly doing so.

All too soon the bats were all caught and the pandemonium was over as all of the pairs collapsed to the floor.

"Everyone count their bats!" ordered Professor Hooch.

For a long moment there was near silence but for the emptying of bags and the counting of bats. Harry was the first to announce the total for he and Sirius.

"We got twelve bats!" Harry held up one of the bats that fluttered feebly.

After a moment Neville chuckled, "Me and Uncle Remus got twelve, too! Did we win?"

Madame Hooch announced little Ginny Weasley and her father the winners with 13 bats caught. While Ginny celebrated with a very redheaded family, Luna Lovegood had arrived just after the feast to watch the bat catching.

"What a great job!" Luna congratulated. "That Ginny Weasley is really good but the best prize is still waiting."

"It is?" asked Harry.

"What's the prize?" asked Neville.

"A chocolate Acromantula," grinned Luna.

Harry's eyes widened; possibly in fear? "That's huge!"

"And, scary," grimaced Neville. "I don't think I'd want that."

Luna giggled and held her tummy by crossing her arms over herself, "Silly boys! It's only about the size of your hands set side-by-side. I think it's rather pretty. Me and my papa are going to try to win it."

"What's the next game?" asked Harry. "We want to win."

Minerva McGonagall introduced the next game by clapping her hands for the childrens attentions. "Now is the time of the evening for the final game, Mummy Wrap." She smiled as six-inch wide rolls of very thin, gauze cotton popped into being, and hovered in the air. The rolls were as thick as they were wide and sparkled black and orange for the season. "The pairings will be siblings together. Miss Luna you may borrow Master Percy as your partner. Master Cutler and Miss Lolly the two of you will partner." She smirked softly. "Since neither of you yet have a little sister or brother."

Percy Weasley, ten years old, and considered a bit of a prat by his siblings, frowned. "I'm too old for such silly games."

"No you're not," snapped little Ronald Weasley. "Besides you love chocolate!" Ronald and Ginny Weasley smirked laughingly at each other.

Molly Weasley gave Percy a little encouraging nudge. "Go on, dear. Luna needs a partner."

Percy grumbled under his breath but stepped over to where Luna waited. The little girl gave him a beguiling smile of thanks and he blushed.

All the children were now armed with a sparkly roll of 'mummy wrapping' so Minerva turned to the seated parents. "Fathers, it is time to help your sons and daughters!"

The fathers eagerly took their places beside their children. All except one father. Severus stubbornly remained seated. His arms were clasped over his chest and he had his best, intimidating glare on his features. Poppy leaned over slightly and whispered in her husband's ear. Severus gulped and his cheeks pinked. Poppy laughed quietly as her husband stood, and walked with all the dignity of a Potions Master to stand between his sons.

"This is going to be fun, Shadow," said Harry softly as he grasped one of his father's hands.

"And, we're going to win, Shadow," nodded Neville as he caught his father's free hand.

"You will have two minutes to strategize and then I will signal the beginning of the contest," began Professor McGonagall. "Fathers', the only help you can give to your 'wrappers' encouragement. Wrappers, your goal is to wrap your mummy head to toe. The soles of the feet only need the tops covered but you must wrap your mummys' heads." Minerva smiled. "Do not forget to leave areas for mouth, nose and eyes. Get ready… strategize!"

"So what do we do?" whispered Neville to Harry.

Harry glanced up at his father, and gulped at his stern mien. "Are you going to let us wrap you, Shadow?"

Severus took a deep breath, then smiled enough to assure each boy that he was not at all angry. In a very low voice, he said, "Mouse, Magpie, I do believe if you put your noggins together you will discover a way to get ahead of your competition."

Minerva appeared before the Snapes, and frowned. "Severus. No helping. That's almost crossing the line."

Severus smiled disarmingly. "I am a Slytherin, Madame, I am able to cross a line without  _anyone_  ever knowing of it."

"Hmpf," Minerva sniffed. "Make certain you wrap him well, boys."

"Yes, ma'am," the boys chorused.

Without even looking at Professor McGonagall leave, Neville and Harry were both puzzling over what their father had told the. The two minutes passed in a blink and neither Harry nor Neville had no more strategy than to just wrap their father in the orange and black sparkly gauze as fast as they can.

At a sign from the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, her wand spurted black and orange sparkles and a loud 'pop', the participants of the Mummy Wrap contest fell into their task. The children wrapped as quickly as possible while their 'captive mummy' encouraged them. Several of the Wrappers discovered to their chagrin that the gauze was so thin that a few times it broke in the midst of wrapping.

Luna Lovegood and Percy Weasley were the first to catch their wrappings tearing apart. Luna sighed, but Percy Weasley cursed, "Stupid… bureaucratic… stuff!"

Luna did not say anything in the face of the little setback. She grabbed the roll of wrapping from Percy and continued wrapping.

"Good girl, sweetheart," chortled Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Very good, Ginevra! Don't stop Ronnie!" Arthur Weasley cheered on his youngest son and daughter.

Neville and Harry were rather quiet except for Severus exhorting his sons to keep going. Suddenly, Harry stopped. He glanced at the other Wrappers and then grabbed the roll of mummy wrap from his brother. He glowered at the large and single, long piece of wrap.

"We need to divide this, Neville," huffed Harry.

"We can't. C'mon, Harry!" Neville nearly shouted. "We're going to be behind everyone else."

" _Dividunt_  mummy wrap," hissed Severus. He figured that throwing the spell at his sons was not cheating since neither had a wand, and they certainly couldn't do wandless magic. The Potions Master figured that his sons would determine that lack, and continue wrapping.

Harry, though, should not be able to do wandless magic since his magic was still a bit low. Neville, on the other hand, took the roll from his brother, gave it a stern look, and hissed, "Dividunt mummy wrap!" The roll became two rolls half the size of the first.

To the surprise of Severus, and the wide eyes of Minerva McGonagall who caught the wandless spell being successfully cast, both were gobsmacked.

The two little Snapes were unconcerned about what Neville had just done. Both were now wrapping their father at twice the amount of speed than anyone else. Oddly, neither boys' wrap tore.

Under his breath, Harry was chanting, "Don't tear, don't tear, don't tear."

Almost ten minutes later Harry finished he and his brother's mummy with a pat to the top of his father's head. Harry had grabbed the chair his father had been sitting in next to his father on the 'playfield' area of the Great Hall. With the added height Harry had been able to reach to the top of his tall father while Neville took care of wrapping his father waist and legs.

"That's it!" shouted McGonagall. "We appear to have a winner!"

Harry and Neville's eyes were sparkling as they were sure they had won. Unfortunately, Minerva aimed a sorrowful glance towards the way of the two boys that had long been special in her heart. "I am sorry Harry and Neville, but magic was used in order to wrap your father. Thus, you are disqualified. The winners are…" Minerva, ignoring the fuming black gaze of the Potions Master mummy, aimed a pleased look at the winners. "Luna Lovegood and Percival Weasley! You have won the grand prize of the evening, a chocolate Acromantula!"

Percy Weasley turned a sickly shade of green as he saw the foot long, with legs chocolate creature. "That's a spider!"

Percy hated spiders as much as Ron did. Their 'loving' brothers, Fred and George Weasley, put a handful of little spiders on both brothers while they slept. At that time Percy had screamed and Ron had turned white and fainted still in bed. Fred & George were handed over to Molly who lectured the two reprobates and then warmed their backsides.

Harry was grumbling darkly, "No one said we couldn't use magic! That's not fair. We won!"

Luna had walked up to where the spider floated, plucked it from the air and then back to her father. She then gathered Percy, who leaned away from the chocolate Acromantula, and her father. She began to whisper to them.

Severus, who was somewhat annoyed that his sons did not win burst forth from his wrappings with his own silent and wandless spell. It was a spectacular sight that had his sons in awe (and almost forgetting the prize). The audience of staff and parents and those students that stopped dancing to watch the games all applauded.

In the middle of the applause, Luna walked up to Minerva and tugged on her robes. The elderly witch leaned down so the child could whisper something to her. Minerva nodded, and called for Percy Weasley. Barely a minute later, Luna and Percy, were standing in front of the intimidating Severus flanked by his two sons.

"Uncle Severus?" piped up Luna. "Professor McGonagall says me and Percy are still the winners but since Percy isn't fond of spiders we're giving the chocolate Acromantula to you."

"Are you sure, Luna?" asked Harry as he clasped his hands behind his back in an effort not to grab for the chocolate.

"You guys still need a prize, though," insisted Neville.

Harry tugged his brother close and then crooked his finger at his father so he could whisper to both.

"That is perfectly fine with me, Magpie," nodded Severus after a brief moment. He turned to Luna and Percy. "Would the two of you accept an ice cream at Fortescue's for the chocolate spider?"

The faces of the two children lit up with pleasure. Luna held the spider out to Harry who took it.

"When do we get ice cream, Mr. Snape?" asked Percy. Luna waited expectantly.

By then Arthur Weasley had walked over and had heard the last part of the discussion. "Just give us a Floo call, Severus, and we'll send Percy to you and Poppy," he smiled. He then touched his youngest son on the head.

"My wife and I shall do the same, Severus," agreed Xenophilius Lovegood. "How very kind of your sons to think of this trade."

Severus touched Harry's shoulder and nodded with a smirk, "Harry is quite generous of my time. Are you not, my Magpie."

Harry huffed slightly. "You said it was okay, Dad."

"And it is. Arthur, Xenophilius, shall we say tomorrow at noon?" asked Severus. Both wizards agreed. Severus then walked his sons and one chocolate spider over to where his wife sat. He leaned over and kissed the witch's cheek. "Poppy? Do you think we should call it an evening?"

Poppy pulled her husband gently down into the chair at her side. She spoke softly, "We haven't danced, yet, love of my life."

Severus' back stiffened as he gave small, horrified glances to all the dancers behind them. "In front of the students, Poppy?" His dark gaze flashed, but more in hidden amusement than in true affront.

Poppy laughed. She took her husband's stretched out hand, and stood. "Come, Severus, I do believe a slow song is coming up." She leaned into her husband and kissed his lips. "Just for us."

Severus glared at his father, Albus, who was seated nearby eating a lemon tart. The younger wizard knew, as Albus smiled widely and his blue eyes twinkled, that it was the Headmaster who had selected the slow piece of music that just began its opening chords. "Wipe the crumbs off your beard, Father. You are representing Hogwarts!"

The younger wizard snapped away from Albus who had begun to chuckle as he Evanescoed his beard clean, and tucked his wife's hand into his elbow.

"Harry! Mum and Dad are gonna dance!" snickered Neville.

Harry smiled slightly, and turned to the Headmaster. "Granpa? Can I have a lemon tart?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: My apologies for this chapter taking nearly forever to be posted. My mother had a stroke and my brothers and I had to get her into a nursing home. After that, it was my turn. I was knocked down by a nasty flu and wound up in the hospital a week ago. The flu has abated on its own but in the ER it was determined that my "state of high anxiety" since Inauguration Day (the Day of the Orange Lord) created an ulcer in my stomach. Ah well. So it goes. At least my imagination is not impaired.
> 
> *Warning: Political Rant... A few words about Obamacare so you know what has me stressed: If #45 and the GOP pass their Repeal and Replace Act I am one person who will lose their insurance. I will not be able to sign up for another.
> 
> The next chapter of Finding A Home will take the timeline ahead so that everyone who reads will discover whether Poppy has a boy or a girl.
> 
> **Dividunt - Divide


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am putting this up front since this final chapter took so long to arrive. I have had a difficult last few months and there were times when I simply did not want to write. I was beset with both family matters and my own health. My depression, of course, worsened with all of this. This epilogue is hardly perfect and not what I had originally envisioned. However, I hope that it is pleasing to my wonderful readers.
> 
> \--To my AO3 readers: I am sorry I forgot to post this last chapter.
> 
> Thank you, etherian

_**Finding a Home: Epilogue** _

* * *

_**14th February, 1987 - Blossom Hill Farm** _

"Sssssnork! Snnnnnork! Gahhhh! Chadow! I cand breeeev!" Harry dug deeper into his bed and yanked the blankets over his head in frustration.

Severus, who was not far and had been sitting in a chair in his son's bedroom, stood and glared down at the lump in the bed. "Harry James Potter-Snape, did I or did I not instruct you to sit up so the Mentha-Breath Potion can work?" There was no answer. With a sigh he smacked the area of his child's rear.

Harry threw off the blankets and gave his father a bleary and indignant glower. "Hey! Nod vair! I'b thick! You cand ssssspank me!"

Severus bent slightly so he could lift his son by anchoring his hands under the boy's arms. With a silent and wandless spell he stacked and fluffed the pillows. "Stay there, Harry." Harry pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now I told you that it would take five minutes for the Mentha-Breathe to work and clear your sinuses. So, Let. It. work. When you can breathe through your nose again…" Severus cast a quick Tempus spell for the time and it appeared in blue light above Harry's bed. When the numbers faded the Potions Master continued, "...which will be in five more minutes. Then, Magpie, you may lie down and sleep."

Harry huffed in frustration through his open mouth. "Dat's forever, Chadow."

Severus smirked and agreed, "Yes, it just may be." Harry's father picked up a copy of Wizarding Boy's Life magazine, flipped through it, and found a short story to read. "Ah! Another chapter of Magnus & the Vampire." Harry managed a slight smile as his father began to read the serialised story. "...When we last left Magus, the little Vampire Toro, and the krup Gesso they had reached Toro's father's terrible castle, the dreaded Morgause' Keep…"

Harry was able to breathe after five minutes but his father kept reading the chapter of the story he, and his father had been following in the periodical Wizarding Boy's Life. Neville did not care for scary stories and he contented himself with a series of faery tales that his mum would buy for him and read to him.

Speaking of Neville, he was on a rare visit to his Uncle Sirius' cottage while Remus had gone to the Muggle world.

* * *

_**14th February, 1987 - Sirius Black's Cottage** _

Sirius had been recruited to watch over Neville while Harry battled his flu and Poppy, now a little over 8 months pregnant, was down in bed with ' _one of her heavy days'._  These were days of ennui for Poppy in which she felt only enough energy to read in bed or sleep.

It was just after eleven in the morning and Neville had finished his homework with the dubious help of Sirius. With that out of the way, and lunch on the horizon at noon, Sirius took Neville out into his backyard that bloomed like the palace of Versailles' gardens.

"Are you sure you want to garden, Neville?" asked Sirius. He loved to putter around in his gardens and designing the landscape. The activity was very calming and served to banish the demons of Azkaban that still haunted him. Luckily, those dreams were slowly waning.

Neville never minded gardening. He had his own garden, a collection of cacti, and he and Harry helped their father with his ingredients garden. At the beginning of her pregnancy, Poppy had begun a garden of her favourite flowers. She was rather proprietary of it as of late.

"Well... we could play, Uncle Sirius?" asked Neville shyly.

Sirius' eyebrows went up in surprise. Harry was unabashed about playing but Neville tended to be more reticent. "Anything, Neville. What would you like to play?"

Neville stared down at his feet as he drew in a nervous breath. His father's voice reminded him, ' _If you never ask you shall never know the answer.'_ "Well, I really liked it the other day when you, Remus, me and Harry all played catch…"

"When I was Padfoot, you mean?" Sirius' eyes twinkled. The Animagus found it was immensely fun when Padfoot ran, raced, played catch, or swam in the little pool the older wizard had created last year. Neville breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his godfather studying him. "Do you trust me, Neville?" he asked mysteriously.

Neville did not hesitate as he nodded his head. "Are you going to change into Padfoot?"

"I am, but let me share a secret with you," smirked Sirius as he crouched down to the small boy's level. Neville leaned in so close his shoulder was touching Sirius' shoulder. The wizard began to whisper, "I'm good at Transfiguration. Not just good but a bit of a genius at it." He smiled proudly. "No one knows that I'm the one that gave my friends the idea to become Animagi."

Neville blinked in astonishment. He had listened, rapt, with his brother as Sirius related stories of the Marauders in their Animagus forms. "Really?"

Sirius' knees were getting tired of crouching so he dropped the final, short distance to the grass, and pulled his godson down beside him. "Really and truly, Neville. You see, I know a shortcut that allows you to see what your Animagus form is so that you can easier learn how to transfigure into an Animagus. I transfigured James and Peter, and they were able to learn how to become their forms in a very short time." Sirius voice lowered even more so that Neville had to lean into him to hear. "This will be our secret, Neville…" he paused as Neville took a breath to protest. "I know you'll want to share this with Harry, and," he grimaced slightly, "tell your father but we will later. Your father, that is. You can share this with your brother."

Neville's gaze pierced that of Sirius' eyes. "Are you sure, Uncle Sirius. Dad'll be really, really angry. Mostly at you."

"Ohhh, he might yell and curse me seven ways to Gringotts but I'll survive," assured Sirius.

Neville stared down at the grass in front of him. His gaze settled upon a Rainbow Ladybug that was travelling down a stalk of grass. "Will it hurt?"

"Not this, Neville. It's a very sophisticated Glamour that the magic uses to go into your magical core to find what your Animagi form is."

Neville frowned as he stuck out a finger for the ladybug to walk up. "Soooo, my body and skeleton don't change but the Glamour will be my Animagus form," the little boy slowly repeated and clarified for himself.

Sirius smiled at Neville, and that of the memory of when he had Glamoured his friends. "It's great practise for the day you decide to become an Animagus."

Neville took a deep breath then lay his doe-eyed gaze upon his godfather. "Let's do it, Uncle Sirius! I want to know what's inside me." He began bouncing in excitement.

Sirius stood up, using a little pressure on Neville's head to keep him seated. "Stay put. This might tickle a little." Sirius had his wand out, the new one he had gotten to replace the one that had been broken at the beginning of his misfortune at Azkaban. Waving the wand above his godson's head he carefully cast, " _Revelare Secretum Animagus_!"

Neville giggled as he felt a strange tickle drift over his feet, his hands, arms, legs, and then face. The tickle subsided with the end of the spell. Although Neville's body was not changed, he felt the influence of the Glamour. He could feel a supple spine, big paws with long claws, and a nose that could smell the roots and insects under the earth.

"What am I, Uncle Sirius?" asked Neville.

Sirius chuckled and smiled so wide that his mirth reached the corners of his eyes. "Well! Aren't you the cutest little bear cub I've ever seen!"

Neville giggled and ran in around in a small circle as he felt four paws upon the earth rather than hands and knees. He then plopped down upon his bear bottom. "I thought I might have been a mouse. How come I'm not a mouse since that's what dad always calls me?" Neville watched a small beetle marching across his toes.

Sirius sat back down on the grass. "I'm just guessing, Neville, but I think what your father calls you is because of your personality; what you project to others around you. The Animagus has always seemed to be more of a representation of your magical core."

Neville, who really was no longer listening to Sirius speaking interrupted by bouncing on his bear cub forepaws. "I want to see if I can run as fast as Padfoot! C'mon, Sirius!"

Sirius laughed and with a kind of melting effect he became the large, scruffy, black Grim known as Padfoot. Padfoot barked happily at the little bear cub, and danced in front of him him before breaking into a run. The little bear cub lumbered a bit awkwardly, at first, but then with a surer step.

Both ran around the large backyard. They dashed past trees, Padfoot jumped a few bushes but the cub had to skitter around them.

The little bear never quite caught up to Padfoot, and the dog who was nearly always surefooted, tripped over a bush and tumbled to the grass. Padfoot was immediately tackled by a joyous bear cub.

* * *

_**14th February, 1987 - Blossom Hill** _

Poppy threw off the blankets that had been comforting minutes ago. They now felt like a furnace. She closed her eyes but was not to find sleep. Her body felt immovable, bloated, and her back had begun to twinge as though she had pinched a nerve in her spinal column. The wife of the Potions Master felt further frustrated beyond belief, and soon was overcome by the welling of tears.

With the tears trailing down her cheeks, anger rose up in her chest to be very quickly replaced by a mourning despair. She wanted her mummy, but mummy was long gone. So was her papa. She never had an aunt or an uncle but she irrationally wished for one.

It was in this miserable state that Severus found his wife after seeing that Harry was sleeping, and breathing with ease.

"Poppy?" he asked softly.

"Severus!" she sighed sadly. "I'm so tired but I can't sleep!"

The Potions Master refrained from straightening the disarrayed covers and only moved them further aside as he seated himself on the edge of the bed. He conjured a soft cloth and gently dabbed the dampness from her eyes.

"Perhaps if you lay upon your side…?"

"I haven't been able to do that for at least an hour," she snapped. Distraught, she reined in her anger and let out a heavy huff of frustration. "Severus, I really want this baby but I feel so awful." She gasped as the pinch in her back twinged sharply.

Severus frowned, his concern doubling. "Are you in pain, Poppy."

"My back," she winced. "And, I'm tired. I want my mother…" she began to cry.

Severus felt lost at the appearance of his wife's tears. Even if either of his sons cried, it made him feel odd. He could no longer consider himself as one who did not offer comfort. Harry, who still loved to kiss his parents, godparents, grandfather and his brother, had taught him the value of a hug. Very carefully he gathered the top half of Poppy into his arms. He kissed her cheeks, her hair.

"Shhhh, my love," Severus crooned. Gently he rocked his wife as she wept quietly. Her tears wet the white cotton shirt he wore. He began to sing a lullabye into his wife's hair.

Poppy stiffened suddenly. Against his thigh the Potions Master became quickly aware of warm wetness under the sheets. Severus smirked as he stood and then levitated Poppy into his arms. "I do believe our little Emily has decided to make her arrival."

"Emily?" Poppy chuckled. "I thought you preferred the name Emma."

"I am getting rather enamoured of the name, Emily," Severus smiled. A silent and wandless spell rid his wife's clothing, the bedding, and his clothing from the fluid of birth.

"I saw that, Severus!" Poppy spoke sharply.

"There was nothing to see," Severus hedged.

"The Potions Master collected some of my amniotic fluid," she accused. Poppy wiggled awkwardly in her husband's arms. "Let me down, husband! I have a few more hours of labor to go through so there is no need to hurry."

"How do you know this, Poppy?" Severus scoffed as he gently set his wife on her feet.

For a moment Poppy stared at her husband before deprecatingly replying, "I am a Healer, Sir, and I did a year obstetrics when I took over the position of Hogwarts Healer. I think I am well qualified as to my state."

"You are quite right, my love," Severus managed a quick kiss to the end of his wife's nose before she brushed him away with her hands.

"Call your father, Severus. I'm going to pack my overnight bag."

Poppy had nearly turned back into their bedroom when her husband's voice stopped her, "Should I not be Floo'ing St. Mungo's?"

Poppy took a deep breath as though preparing to upbraid her husband. Instead, she burst into tears and slammed the door to the bedroom after she disappeared inside.

"Pop…!"  _Saint Merlin save me from the mysterious moods of a wife!_ Severus intended to go to his wife but another voice he had forgotten about, wailed faintly from his son's bedroom. "Harry!" Severus tried the doorknob to open the door to their bedroom but it had been locked.

"Da-a-a-a-ad!"

"Oh Merlin's giddy aunt!" huffed Severus as he jogged to his son's bedroom and stepped inside. "What is the matter, little Magpie?" Asked Severus softly as he brushed aside his son's dark fringe of bangs.

"Can't you stay with me, Shadow?" Harry asked plaintively.

Severus closed his eyes briefly. "Normally I would, Magpie, but your sister has decided that it is time to come so I must attend to your mother."

Harry blinked. He suddenly didn't feel so sleepy. "Emma?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

"Or Emily," smirked Severus. "We have not decided yet."

"Do I get to go with you?"

"You need to sleep, Magpie," Severus gently replied. "I shall Floo call your grandfather so that he will watch over you. When Neville returns home, you should be ready for some solid food so the three of you will make dinner."

"I suppose we can do that," Harry slumped back into the covers of his bed. Severus was about to step out of his son's room when Harry stopped him. "Shadow, is mum going to be all right?"

Severus smiled softly as he moved back into the bedroom and sat on the side of Harry's bed. "Your mother will be fine, Magpie. Witches have been giving birth for centuries. Medical Magic has evolved quite well over those years."

"Good." He stretched to kiss his father's cheek and then dropped back against his soft pillows. Severus tucked Harry in and then he left to go and Floo Albus.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was still the Headmaster at Hogwarts but at his adopted son's suggestion he had given more responsibility to his Deputy, Minerva McGonagall, and he now took days off. Today, 14th of Friday, was the day he reserved for overdue paperwork that dealt only with Hogwarts. While Minerva dealt with her classes Albus had settled himself in his tower with the large, arched window open to the sunny day, and gentle breezes.

A house elf had brought the Headmaster a small plate of his favorite Lemon Love Notes and calming Chamomile Lemon tea. Albus was reviewing his Heads of the Hogwarts four Houses first year student reports when he was interrupted by Severus.

To say that Albus was delighted at the addition of a third grandchild to his growing family was an understatement. He easily put away his work and stepped through the Floo to Blossom Hill.

"Oh my dear!" exclaimed Albus as he unabashedly hugged the Potions Master. "Has the mother already gone to St. Mungos?"

Severus' lips thinned. "Poppy is packing for the hospital, Father." Severus indicated Albus was to follow him down the short hallway and past his bedroom door.

Albus did not miss the forlorn glance his son threw at he and his wife's bedroom door. He smiled, and then turned his inquiry to Harry. "How is my grandson feeling today, Severus?"

Severus returned his attention to his father and replied, "The fever broke early this morning so all that is left is congestion; which I am relieving with Breath Ease Potion." Severus grimly smiled, "Other than that, Harry is a tad upset that he cannot come with myself and Poppy to…"

"SEVERUS!" Poppy's voice screamed.

Severus reacted at once by rushing to the bedroom door. Albus chuckled softly and moved to his grandson's bedroom.

 _Locked!_  The Potions Master cursed silently. Taking out his wand he slashed across the spell keeping the door locked and to his partial relief the door popped open.

"Love…" he gasped as he found his wife on her knees in front of the open wardrobe.

"Severus, please help me up," the very pregnant witch pleaded as she held up a hand.

Severus did so. It was not that difficult to lift his wife and unborn daughter. Still, he could not help his curiosity as he glanced at the open wardrobe. "Poppy…?"

"I was packing, Severus," she glowered and yanked herself away from the Potions Master. Poppy wobbled precariously due to her abrupt move. Severus caught his wife, steadied her and was about to step away and give her a bit of room.

Poppy smiled endearingly up at her husband. "Would you get my bag, Severus? It's time to go to St. Mungo's."

Severus moved over to the bed where his wife's overnight bag was. He checked it, then shut it, and lastly extended his elbow to his wife so he could escort her to the Floo. Since Poppy was the first to step through the green flames the young wizard heaved a heavy sigh. He sincerely hoped that Poppy's hormones would right themselves are his daughter's birth. He was getting tired of her mood swings.

* * *

_**14th February 1986 - A Floo Call** _

Harry was delighted with the arrival of his Granpa Albus. He knew for sure, then, that he would get better. Especially when Albus suggested a Floo call to Sirius.

"Granpa! Can I make the Floo call? Daddy taught me and Nev how to throw the Floo powder and make a call," Harry grinned and was practically bouncing. "Please? Please? Please?"

Albus chuckled. "You can certainly make the call, my little Bee." Harry promptly hopped out of bed and headed for his doorway. Albus caught the buzzing bee with a charm that Molly had taught he and Severus. The charm was a mild form of the Sticking Charm that was not abrupt to a running young person in which the usual result ended with falling and sometimes a broken ankle. This Sticklet Charm held Harry from going any further; as if a large pair of fluffy arms had wrapped around him. "Slippers and robe, little Bee."

"Bzz bzz," giggled Harry as he trotted back over to his grandfather. Harry leaned against Albus' bony knees and was patient while the grand old wizard levitated Harry's slippers from under his bed and his robe from the window seat. "Is Neville a bee too, Granpa?"

"Of course, Harry," Albus smiled and tugged the robe closed and tied the sash to hold it close. "As will your little sister be."

"She'll be a 'bee-let'!" Harry giggled at his joke and threaded his hand into that of his grandfather's.

* * *

Albus had Harry sit down in front of the fire as he lit flames without any heat. He then levitated the marble box of Floo powder down to Harry. "Only a little bit, my dear. Ask for Sirius Black when the flames are green."

Harry nodded and promptly threw a handful of glittery green black powder into the flames. He watched only for a second before the green flames burst into being. "Uncle Sirius Black!"

* * *

Sirius and Neville had spent a wonderfully exhausting time out on the back lawn chasing each other; Sirius as Padfoot the Grim and Neville as 'Tony' the bear cub. Neville was deep asleep on the sofa curled up in a Summer blanket. Sirius had been reading when his Floo whooshed into green flames. His godson's voice shouted for him and he smiled. Kneeling on the hearth he stuck his head into the flames.

"Hello, Harry! I thought you were sick," began Sirius.

Harry coughed, but more for show. "I am, Sirius, but Granpa's here so I feel lots better."

"Grandpas are good for that, Harry. So, what are you calling for?" asked Sirius.

"Granpa wants to talk to you about mum and dad, okay?" Harry scooted back away from the green flames. "C'mon, Granpa!"

Albus was far too old to kneel in front of Floos so he used a Sonorous Charm to amplify his voice. "Hello, Sirius! Are you and Neville doing well?"

"Neville's taking a nap but we've had a lot of fun, Albus. What's up with Poppy and Severus?" Sirius asked with curiosity.

"Severus and Poppy have gone to St. Mungo's as she has gone into labor," smiled Albus.

"That's good news!" smirked Sirius. The Potions Master still irritated him at times but the hate of the past was long since faded with every visit from his godsons.

"Why don't you and Neville come through, Sirius?" suggested the old man. "But leave a note for Remus so he might join us."

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes, Albus."

* * *

Sirius and Neville arrived right on time with Remus behind him. Remus held a colourful, rectangular box in his hands.

Harry happily took hugs from each of his godfathers who were not worried about germs. He then peered around Sirius to study the box Remus held. "What do you have there, Uncle Remus?"

Sirius conjured a tabletop that floated over Harry's blanket covered knees. Remus put the box down and then lifted off the lid. He began to pull out playing pieces: a centaur, a unicorn, a thestral, an acromantula, and a hippogriff. "This is The Enchanted Forest," Remus began to explain as he opened a 3D board of a stylised Enchanted Forest. "The goal is to reach the hidden castle at the center of the board and then to fight the Green Knight for the crown and thus become king. So, everyone pick a piece. You, too, Albus. There's one for everyone."

"I want the hippogriff!" declared Harry.

"I want the spider," said Neville picking up the acromantula. "It's furry." He began to pet the lightly furred acromantula that actually purred.

Sirius leaned forward from the chair he had conjured at Harry's bedside to pick his playing piece. "I'm taking the one that reminds me of survival; the thestral." His fingers touched the little animal and it unfurled its wings and flew into his hand.

Remus lifted the pearly-pink highlighted unicorn. "For you, Albus."

"Hello, little one," smiled Albus as he stroked a finger along the beautiful beast's back.

Remus picked up the centaur which pranced proudly on the palm of his hand.

"Who goes first?" asked Neville.

Remus put down his centaur as he picked up the box and shook it. Two dice rattled and then fell out onto the board. Putting the box aside he picked up the dice and handed them to Neville. "Highest roll to lowest roll determines who goes first to last."

Each of them rolled the dice and Sirius won the highest count with two sixes on the dice for a 12. Harry was second with 8, Neville with 7, Albus with 3 and Remus with 2. Sirius rolled the dice again and moved his thestral on the board nine spaces.

"A fork in the road…" mused Sirius. Remus pointed to a neat pile of cards in the upper right corner of the board. Sirius took the top card and read it, "Player, one of the Green Knight's minions has found you… fight!"

Sirius glanced up at Remus to see if he knew what was to happen next. Harry alerted Sirius to trouble as a swirl of mist rose up in front of the thestral. The mist deposited a knight in black armor onto the board. The thestral was swift in reacting and rose up on its rear legs. The black knight raised its sword to counter but not quickly enough. The thestral's hoofs came down on the knight and smashed him into non-existence.

Harry and Neville cheered as Sirius' thestral moved one step forward onto the right-hand (safe) path.

Harry was next with a ten on the dice but found he could not move his hippogriff beyond the same fork in the road Sirius faced. Sirius levitated a card over to his godson. Harry plucked the card out of the air and began to read it, "Player, another minion of the Green Knight meets you. Be prepared to fight!"

Everyone watched as the mist swirled in front of the Gryffindor. This time, as a knight in red appeared, the hippogriff was caught off guard. The red knight's sword swung and knocked the beast's front legs out from under him causing it to stumble. The red knight laughed and vanished. Harry's hippogriff was moved one step forward onto the left path (unsafe).

Neville, Remus, and Albus all moved their pieces and each met a different knight at the fork of the road in a different colour of armor. By the time it was Sirius' turn again, Remus and Harry were on the left path, and Neville, Sirius and Albus were on the right path.

The game continued with the players meeting more forks in the twisted roads that inexorably moved towards the center of the forest to where the castle and the Green Knight awaited. Along the way Sirius had to dodge a rockfall, Harry fell into a stinky swamp, and Neville met a friendly monster. Albus moved smoothly along until his unicorn vanished in an oubliette.

Albus blinked in surprise as his unicorn was swallowed up by a black hole. "Dear me! What do I do now?"

Remus consulted the rules written on the inside of the top lid. "You miss three turns, Albus, but then you get the dice where you must roll any even number to reach the Unicorn Grove. If you roll an uneven number than you will emerge from the oubliette in…" he grimaced with a smirk and finished darkly, "...the Smelly Bog."

"Ooooooo!" groaned Harry, Neville and Sirius with smiles.

* * *

Poppy was dozing lightly, a smile on her face. Severus was stretched out on his wife's right side after he expanded the bed. Between himself and his wife was the small bundle that had arrived after seven hours of intense labor. The Potions Master touched his nose lightly. There was a fading red mark from where Poppy had grabbed it during one of her most dramatic contractions.

Severus and Poppy had a daughter. Seven pounds even the little girl had ten toes and ten fingers. Her head was fluffy with dark curls and before she had fallen asleep after her first feeding, Severus had been in awe of his child's deep cerulean eyes; a perfect melding of his wife's cornflower blue eyes and his midnight black eyes.

"You're beautiful," Poppy murmured sleepily as she stroked her daughter's cheek.

"She is perfect," agreed Severus.

Poppy chuckled softly. "Oh, she is, Severus, but I meant that the  _both of you_  are beautiful." Poppy touched Severus' cheek with her fingertips. "Don't disturb our girl, but kiss me, Beloved."

"Your command, my lady," smirked Severus. He leaned forward, lightly kissed his daughter's cheek, then shifted carefully so he could reach Poppy and would not be squishing their little one. Quickly, but soundly, and with the passion simmering within, the Potions Master kissed the Healer.

* * *

_**15th October 1987 - St. Mungo's, Moira Emwynn's Natal Ward** _

It wasn't until nine in the morning that Severus Floo called his sons, their godfathers, and his father to attend them. Of course, Poppy had chosen the moment of their arrival to show Severus how to properly hold his daughter. The little babe, with her deep blue eyes, burbled happily and managed to catch a good handful of her father's hair.

"The blanket's pink, Neville," smiled Harry, who was feeling much better. "I've got a sister, Shadow?"

Severus quickly yet gently untangled his hair from the tiny girl's hand. "Yes, Magpie. You and Mouse both have a little sister." Sirius nudged the boys towards where their father was seated.

"She's really small," marvelled Neville.

"Can I touch her, Shadow?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course, Magpie. Just be gentle," Severus cautioned.

Harry cautiously approached his dozing new sister. He held a hand out and then stroked her cheek as his father and mother so often did so. Slowly Harry smiled, his entire being brightening everyone in the room. To his pleasurable surprise, the babe woke, her gentle blue gaze blinked a few times, and then her tiny fingers stretched out and patted Harry's cheek.

"Nev! She's so soft!" gushed Harry in a whisper. He caught Neville's arm by the sleeve of his shirt and tugged the slightly smaller boy to him.

Neville put out his fingers and touched his sister's cheek. The babe clearly giggled causing both boys to chuckle in return.

Sirius knelt down between his godsons, a hand on each of their shoulders. Harry slipped his arm over the back of his godfather's neck. "She's perfect… Severus." He lifted his head to look up at the Potions Master.

Severus allowed himself a small smile towards the man who had been such a curse to him in his youth. He gave him one nod. "Thank you, Sirius."

* * *

_**16th February 1987 - Blossom Hill** _

Remus had conjured the boards of the gazebo out behind the large farmhouse on Blossom Hill. Sirius had used his landscaping talent, and a few new Gardening Charms to help him populate a path lined with colourful primroses. The path had been paved with irregular tiles of Travertine slate. The gazebo base was surrounded by rounded and trimmed bushes of lavender that added their scent to the air. As for the gazebo, once Remus had constructed all of it, Sirius had hung it with a heavy draping of white and purple fuchsia.

The godfathers would be there as witnesses. Albus would officiate. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had been named as godparents and would stand with Poppy and Severus. Harry and Neville would take part in the solemnity of the Naming Ceremony because She was their little sister. They would always be there to protect Her when the adults weren't around. Lastly, there was G'Neef. He wore a dashing red and black bow-tie. He was there to add to all the human blessings for the Child.

The afternoon arrived and all were assembled beneath the roof of the gazebo and the draped fuchsia. The Snapes baby was ready, and awake, for her Naming Ceremony.

Much of the wizarding world had lost the true ritual of the Naming Ceremony that invoked the Elements and the Ancestors. Lucius had found an old scroll that had the complete ceremony and he had presented it to Severus. The Potions Master had examined the old ritual at length and had then decided that there was nothing Dark about it and the strength of the magic would be special for their little one.

Albus invoked the four alchemical elements of Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. Lucius, Severus, and G'neef all invoked the spirits of their ancestors of the Light. Harry and Neville ended the long ceremony with their vows to their sister of their love and protection as her devoted brothers.

The newest little Snape had been named Heather (after Poppy's mother) Eileen (after Severus' mother) Lilianne (after Harry's mother) Alise (after Neville's Mother) Snape. A very big name. G'Neef had named her G'foof in his odd language because he thought she was fluffy. Heather, she would always be, though, as she grew into a beautiful witch of extraordinary Healing power. Although, by the time she was four Severus had nicknamed the precocious child as he had done so to his sons. Heather, in his eyes, was Sparrow - a bright, inquisitive child always with a question on her lips and a creative soul.

Magpie, Mouse, and Sparrow.

**_The End_ **


End file.
